


I'll See You Backstage.

by Bitten_Lovebug (M_A_Biscuit)



Series: His Name is Luka [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of shameless Lukanette fluff, Adrangst, Adrien is sexually confused, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Balcony Sex, Bisexual!Adrien, Bisexual!Luka, Costume Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hah. Crucify me., I am shameless, I'm so sorry, Identity Reveal, Is Adrien a switch or a sub? I can't decide, Leather Kink, Luka's a switch, Luka's very perceptive, Lukabug, Lukabug Sexual Tension, Lukadrien June, Lukanette, M/M, Marinette's also a switch, Minor Adrimi, Moulin Rouge References, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Some PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, but there's a narrative ok I promise, lukadrinette, pining adrien, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_Biscuit/pseuds/Bitten_Lovebug
Summary: A two-part series (that can be read separately on their own):Part 1: Chapters 1 - 6 It's been years since Luka and Marinette started dating. Balancing one's hero and civilian persona is never easy. When Luka's caught in the crosshairs of an akuma attack, Ladybug in her panic makes a ladyboo-boo. Did Luka catch on? Will he finally uncover the face under the mask?Part 2: Chapters 7 - ? Polyamory Lukadrinette goodness starring kinky roleplaying switches Luka and Marinette, a pining Adrien, an unfortunate Plagg, and sassy Chloe. I wonder what Chat Noir will think of their Ladybug/ Chat Noir roleplay?





	1. Performance High.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This is a semi-serious, multi-chapter fic about Ladybug's inevitable identity reveal to Luka, followed by the chaotic assembly of my fav OT3 - why should Marinette choose when she can have both?  
> Bear in mind that I am largely motivated by smut. The opportunities are endless.  
> Also, my updates for this fic shall be a lot more sporadic...I'm still in the midst of planning it. It's a jumbled mess of sex and angst at the moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. A romp backstage.

Marinette blamed it on the performance high. After the encore - which, as usual, would be met with a rousing applause - the first thing Luka would always do is turn behind and look at her. His eyeliner oh-so-sultrily smeared, his pupils dilated, running high on adrenalin, and an ecstatic smile on his face. He’d be flushed, slightly sweaty, and _so. Damn. Sexy._ They would exchange a heated look - a look that would have made any Catholic nun glare at them and sign the cross, and her toes would curl in anticipation, beneath her pink patent flats.

Maybe she should blame it on herself. Dressing him before his concert was a ritual that she deliberately made as charged as possible. From the playful touching, to the aggravatingly slow slide of her hands across his torso as she smoothed out lapels and collars. Today he was looking sinfully hot in a ripped white shirt, punk blazer, and black leather pants.

“Careful about getting too…worked up.” she’d casually tease. “These pants are pretty tight.”

He would smirk in reply, his eyes burning with intensity. _You’re in for it later._

Once the band finally bowed their thanks, his walk towards her was always brisk and urgent. In a flash, all her senses would be narrowed down to his lips, tongue, hands, and the all-consuming heat of their kisses. Four years of dating, and the flames of lust could never be tamed, their hunger and desire for one another never abated. He would still be breathless from the physical exertions of the concert, and in the midst of his performance high, he was always far more physically reactive - a mere bite on the lip would have him shuddering with want, and the minute she slid her hands into his pants, he would moan her name and cant his hips, unreservedly grinding himself against the heated palm of her hand.

Even through the thick haze of lust, Marinette would always savour these moments. His relinquishment of control and his unabashed desire for her always turned her on; and the mere anticipation of him, as the concert progressed would have her drenched with want. It wasn’t that their usual lovemaking was less satisfying or enjoyable. She enjoyed the usual Luka - smooth, seductive, and very, very eager to please. But in those sessions _she_ was always the one melting, the one wantonly moaning her partner’s name while he stayed above, in control and leering. Moments like _this_ , however, were short and dazzling in intensity. Urgency, need and the lack of time forced them to abandon any pretence of control.

She felt one of Luka’s hands slide up her skirt, the cold metal of his ring momentarily shocked her, while the other cupped her breast as he eagerly tongued her swollen nipple. He wouldmake some lewd, sly comment about how wet she was, and how she should be careful about her volume, lest his band mates hear her. She would remind him, breathlessly, that he had no right to say anything when he was nearly as insensible as herself. She would punctuate that with a teasing swirl of her thumb over the head of his slick, slick cock and he would be instantly silenced. In moments like these, the tables would be turned and he would be the one incoherently stuttering her name.

He would fumble for the condom that his favourite fashion designer had thoughtfully slid into his back pocket, and it was always over far too soon. They would unwillingly part ways, forced to do so because it was late, and their universities weren’t near each other. He was a senior, studying music in the prestigious Paris conservatoire that was two hours away from the fashion design school she had just begun attending. Apart from school, she still had her duties as Ladybug. Juggling that, in addition to being a costume designer for Luka’s band, often took a toll. It was hard to meet.

A shiny, ostentatious yellow Ferrari stopped in front of Marinette, it’s engine purring indiscreetly even while static. She bid goodbye to Luka, and they shared a loving kiss before she got into the car. Chloe Bourgeoise jokingly made a puke face. She returned Luka’s wave before driving off.

“I can’t, like, get over the fact that you two bone in the back of that stage.” Chloe commented, “You do know that they probably never clean it, right?”

Marinette coughed. “I’ll have you know that it’s not like we perch ourselves on the amps or anything. We’re either standing or seated on a wooden bench that someone has very thoughtfully and strategically placed.”

“What? How does the hell does the former work? He’s freakishly tall, and you’re puny.”

“Am not!” Marinette retorted, childishly sticking out her tongue. Chloe raised her eyebrows. 

“Okay, fine. He carries me. He’s a lot stronger than he looks.”

The blonde almost missed a red light while snorting from laughter.

“Oh my god! Just imagining that is killing me!” She wiped a tear from her eye with one hand, while carefully keeping the other on the steering wheel. “Remind me to get you a pair of Louboutins for your birthday.” She snickered. “Your boyfriend will thank me.”

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Many were shocked that the both of them had struck a casual friendship over the years. It turned out that after the self-conscious and (mentally) ugly stage of puberty had passed, and after the rivalry over Adrien was over (given that she was seeing Luka, and Chloe was seeing both Sabrina and Kim), they simply ran out of things to hate about each other. The first time Marinette nodded a greeting to Chloe before class, and the latter had nodded in return, the entire room fell silent from shock. Alya had thought that the world had gone mad. To this day, Marinette and Chloe maintained a running joke about that.

They were reaching Marinette's campus. Her dormitory building loomed into view.

“But you miss him, I can see that.” Chloe said. Her eyes were fixed on the road, and her face appeared to remain impassive, but Marinette could sense genuine empathy behind her words. 

Marinette sighed. “I do, I really do. Distance is hard.”

“...I understand. Kim and Sabrina are practically on the opposite ends of the city. Meeting them is challenging, even with a car - that’s something you should seriously consider, by the way. It will save you a lot of time, trust me on that.”

“I would honestly love to, but my finances aren’t so great right now.” Fashion school didn't come cheap.

"Hey, at least you're free to hitch a ride with me every now and then."

"Yeah, thank you so much for the lift, by the way." Marinette's smile was genuine. 

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "I happened to be in the area, it's no trouble." 

Marinette knew that was a lie (what on earth would she be doing in the Bohemian area of town?) and her heart swelled in appreciation at Chloe's generosity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also headcanon that Adult!Chloe is sassy, nice, liberal af, and gets along with Marinette. I think I like Chloe in this fic.


	2. A Serenade, and a Peeping Tomcat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir stopped by his Princess' balcony for a late night chat...only to witness something that got him harder than his baton. Someone's a naughty voyeur.  
> A glimpse of what a "usual session", mentioned in Chapter One, is like.  
> P.S., imagine Luka in a Chat Noir costume. Mm-mmm. That will come later...Probably. Heh.  
> P.P.S., let's be honest and admit that Luka's VA would sound sexy af singing the song I linked.  
> UPDATED to include more Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is never enough Lukanette smut and fluff. I am here to indulge myself.  
> I apologise for the almost-PWP. Things will get moving in the subsequent chapters.  
> I think we can all agree that Smooth by Santana summarizes Luka as a person. 
> 
> I picked a sensual guitar song instead of a rock/punk one because it would have been highly unrealistic to have him set up amps and etc....that would also wake up Sabine and Tom and we don't want that. Also, rock and punk songs require a band...not ideal for a romantic serenade for one. I'd also like to think that Luka's musical taste is diverse. ;)

It was summer, and the night was sultry. The wind tonight was minimal, and a myriad of multicoloured blooms dripped lasciviously from balconies. Chat Noir was whizzing through the streets, vaulting and sprinting off rooftops. He loved summer. Tonight, he was going to visit Marinette for a late-night chat. Ever since Ladybug had let him down gently, letting him know that she was seeing somebody, he found himself visiting Marinette more and more often. She would bring him a mug of hot cocoa and a blanket, and she would listen to him as he slowly worked his way out of his heartbreak, her eyes watering with profound sympathy. He owed it all to her, he really did. He was indebted. After he had eventually gotten over Ladybug and started casually seeing Kagami, his visits became less heavy in nature, and more lighthearted. He would pop by every now and then and knock on her window, and they would talk and joke around. Marinette would sneak them some pastries from the bakery. He joked that it was the small shrub of catnip she planted that did the trick (it might have played a hand...), but they did strike a genuine platonic friendship. 

Ever since they both had to move on to college, Marinette would only be back in her room over the weekends and the summer holidays. Unfortunately, while the majority of the Parisian populace was out and about enjoying their vacation, Chat knew that Marinette would be holed up in her room, busy with her numerous fashion projects. If he remembered correctly, some of them were for Luka's band? Unbeknownst to her boyfriend, Chat had modelled and even played a hand in some of the costumes that Luka's band had worn. She would giggle as he struck dramatic poses while modelling her prototypes. There was even a collection that was Chat Noir-themed. Marinette had been inspired by his costume, and figured that the aesthetic fit the punk-rock band. "Take it, also, as a tribute to a friend." she had added with a wink. He had never been more honoured. That was one of her most popular collections to date - the band merch kept selling out. Marinette had confided in him that Luka had looked absolutely _smoking_ in a Chat Noir-inspired outfit, and the tone she used, heavy with insinuation, coupled with the glint in her eye, made him feel oddly tingly. It was almost as though he wanted to see what happened. Luka pretending to be Chat Noir and flirting heavily with Marinette in the bedroom. He hastily shoved those thoughts aside and chastised himself for being such a perv. Marinette and Luka were good friends of his, dammit.  _Just friends._

Since he was always freeloading on the food in her house, Chat had insisted that she allow him to bring something for her, at least occasionally. Tonight, he had cheekily decided on a box of peach-flavoured meringues that were styled to look like cats. He came across them in a Japanese bakery, and he found them absolutely adorable. He was reaching the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but something was off. Was that music? Sensual guitar playing. A complex, full-bodied melody filled with passion, and played with excellent skill. He recognized the song being played - it was Smooth, by Santana. He slowed his pace as he neared. He perched himself quietly on a nearby tree, obscured completely by the shadows. He snuck a peek from behind the leaves, his night vision enabling him to see everything that was going on. The first thing he saw was Marinette, clad in a pastel pink silk robe, her blue-black hair loose and flowing in silky waves over her shoulder, leaning out of her balcony with a dreamy smile on her face, which was flushed strawberry-red. Then he heard a low, husky voice, singing in a smoky register, from below. 

_Man it's a hot one,_

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

_I hear your whispers and your words melt everyone_

_but you stay so cool_

 

_My Munequita, my Spanish harlem Mona Lisa_

_You're my reason for reason_

_The step in my groove_

 

 He looked down and there was Luka, standing underneath her balcony playing the acoustic guitar and singing. He was dressed in well-fitted black pants and a white button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. Two or three buttons were left cheekily undone to expose a toned chest. A black leather cord necklace, with a gunmetal Chat Noir-claw attached to it, peeked out from his shirt. Chat recognized that necklace from Marinette's Chat Noir-themed collection. And _hot damn_ , it was a good look on him. He blushed. He quickly realized that he had been ogling.

 

 

_And if you said, this life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up-_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_Cuz you're so smooth_

 

_And it's just like the ocean,_

_I'm not immune,_

_it's the same as the emotions that I get from you_

_You got the kind of loving' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Give me your heart, make it real_

_or else forget about it_

 

 

Chat didn't need super-hearing or night vision to know that Marinette was swooning. Luka's sultry, half-lidded gaze was fixed on her as he strummed and sang, the smug curve of his lips a clear indication of his awareness of his affect on Marinette (and also Chat, not that he knew that). The song ended, and Luka concluded the final strum of the guitar with a flourish and a wink. Marinette was practically glowing as she clapped. 

 

"How was it?" Luka asked. 

"I absolutely loved it." Her eyes were sparkling as she stared at him, helplessly smitten. "In fact..." she trailed off, as her smile suddenly grew flirtatious, "I loved it so much that I think I ought to show you my appreciation."

_Oh, boy._ Should I leave? Chat wondered. He knew he ought to, but he was curious about what happened next.

Luka's sinful smirk in reply made Chat question his sexuality. He watched as Marinette helped him up. Despite the fact that he had to manage the guitar, he was able to clamber over the balcony grills with relative ease. Chat watched as the couple lovingly embraced each other, like a scene straight out of a romance film.

"That was beautiful."

Luka's smile suddenly became bashful. "No, you are."

_Aaaaw._ Chat decided that he shipped it. 

Marinette beamed, before coyly pulling loose the ribbon holding her robe together. He heard Luka's sharp intake of breath as her robe dropped onto the floor, revealing a sheer, pastel pink negligee that hid nothing. Not even the pair of rosy pink buds beneath, nor the equally sheer matching thong.

Chat started blushing as vividly as Marinette did when she was being serenaded. "I should leave." He thought to himself. But then he quickly realized that if he moved now, the tree he was sitting on, just metres away from them, would rustle and they might hear him. A wiser decision would have been to leave under the cover of Luka's guitar. But he had been too fascinated to do that. Luka, you goddamn Casanova.

Luka muttered a curse under his breath, and Marinette closed her eyes as he slowly ran his hands over her body. His touch was scorching, and she could feel it through the sheer material of her outfit.

His voice was husky as he remarked, "I see that you bothered dressing up."

She tried not to gasp when she felt his hands glide over her breasts, giving them a brief but firm pinch. 

"Technically, I dressed  _down_." she sassed, though her smugness was short-lived because Luka lowered his head and began necking her. His hand continued thumbing and circling her nipples as he continued his ministrations, and Marinette found herself slowly melting against him.

"You're so beautiful" Luka whispered sensuously against her neck as he slid a hand down to cup her through her panties. His index and ring fingers gently massaged her clit through the sheer material and Marinette moaned. Her voice was throaty and Chat felt all his blood rush south. Was this what it felt like to watch porn? "I called you up here to reward  _you._ " 

She felt a jolt of electricity run through her, as Luka sensuously licked a stripe up her neck. " _This_ is my reward." At this point, her nipples were so engorged that they almost hurt. Luka bent down and started suckling them through her negligee. She gasped.

"How shall I put this..." Luka pulled away from her breast momentarily to murmur, "If my serenade was the main course, can this be counted as dessert?" 

He resumed licking her nipples and she gave a soft whimper. 

Chat watched as Luka lifted her onto the wooden table.  _They are just my friends. They are just my friends. He's just a friend. She's just a friend._ He kept repeating these phrases, as though chanting a mantra.

"Oh my god, here?" Marinette asked. "What if someone sees us?"

"I doubt that there would be anyone staring at your balcony at 3am in the morning." Chat resisted the urge to cough loudly. He sat on the chair and started languidly kissing her thighs. Eager for what he was about to do, she opened her legs in surrender. Luka cupped the back of her knees, keeping her squirming thighs apart as his lips, tongue and teeth began their journey upwards. 

"Sh-shall I take this off?"

Luka chuckled. "No, keep it on please. You look absolutely ravishing in it."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but whatever reply she had in her head vanished as Luka bent over and gave the growing wetness between her legs a broad, slow lick. Her underwear was so thin that she could feel everything - every hot, slick, stroke of his very talented tongue. She moaned wantonly as he began lapping in earnest. His tongue ran over her slit again and again, in firm insistent strokes. Her hand reached down to tangle in his hair.

"I can taste you through your panties." He murmured teasingly, his voice smokier than usual from lust. He started sucking her swollen clit, and Marinette was sounding increasingly breathless as she whimpered Luka's name. She was close. When she came, her pupils dilated, and her back arched. Her mouth fell open in a wordless cry and she tugged at his hair, wantonly grinding her sex against his tongue. After coming down from her orgasmic high, she tried to move her boyfriend's head away, but he refused to budge.

"A-again?" she asked, breathlessly, "I-I'm still sensitive from-"

The words died in her throat again as she felt Luka's tongue slide into her, eagerly licking up her orgasm. He had tugged her panties aside and she could feel his lips and tongue. So hot, and so wet. Chat shuddered at the obscenely wet sounds being made. Oh no, he was pretty sure he was sporting a full-on boner. Marinette found herself coming again, and she had to cover her mouth as she did, for fear of waking the neighbours. Chat watched in awe, as she spasmed again and again, her toes curled and her back arched gracefully. Chat had never seen anything more beautiful. She looked ethereal in the moonlight. This time, Luka finally pulled away and kissed her on the forehead, waiting for her to finish riding out her post-orgasmic high. When she finally did, she sighed and gave him a less-than-innocent kiss on the lips. She followed that up with a playful bite and he moaned. She giggled as she palmed the erection straining through his pants. Luka hissed in pleasure, bucking involuntarily into her hand. Her gaze at him was filled with mirth, amused at how wound up he was. He unbuckled his pants, and Chat's breath caught in his throat as he watched Luka pull out his dick. He had never in his life been more sexually confused. Luka was already fully erect, and precum was dripping copiously from the tip.

"Is this ok?" Luka made sure to ask.

"P-please..." she whispered, her voice breathless. She clamped her thighs around his hips, already greedy for more. 

He entered her slowly, giving her some time to get used to his girth, before he began to move. They found a pace that worked for the both of them, and Luka found that she was simply far too slick and hot. Every moan she made, every gasp and cry as he slammed himself back into her, was making him impossibly harder.

"F-fuck, Marinette", he groaned, his voice thick with lust. Something told him he wasn't going to last very long. Luka growled as his thrusts became increasingly frantic and erratic. She was swept up in his intensity, and she whimpered as she felt herself nearing the peak for the third time that night. She begged him not to stop, and it was her gaze that undid him. Big, sapphire blue eyes dilated, cheeks flushed and lips parted, softly gasping his name. Her orgasmic spasms clenched his dick with a delicious tightness and heat, again and again. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He gasped as he came, helplessly thrusting as he pumped his seed into her in wave after wave.

Chat forced himself to remain completely motionless. He was impossibly hard. _I will not jerk off to my friends. I will not jerk off to my friends. I will not jerk off to my friends._ Goddammit, he was never going to hear the end of it from Plagg. 


	3. Ladybug makes a Ladyboo-boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lukanette fluff. Ladybug makes a minor slip-up, and Luka's a smart observant boi. Also, Moulin Rouge is one of my fav musicals ever.  
> I shouldn't be this proud of the chapter name - but alas, I am. I think Chat Noir and I would have been best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about how I felt about the previous chapter, I had entire conversations planned in my head, even dialogues between Plagg and Adrien, but I think I ended up getting carried away with the smut? I really gotta learn to reign it in.

A buzz and a crackle. Luka's face finally appeared in the Skype window, and his face lit up when he saw Marinette. Marinette beamed. It's been almost a month, and they haven't been able to see each other face-to-face, because of their crazy schedules.

"Hello, Marinette?"

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Great!"

She saw that Luka was sitting in his dorm room, which was tidy as always. He was clad in only a pair of loose black surfer shorts, and his bangs have been swept back, held in place by the headphones he was presently wearing. An interesting mix of sexy and dorky. She beamed when she noticed the photo he had stuck on the wall behind him. It was taken at the cafe where they had their first date, on the day that they had officially gotten together and kissed for the first time. They were holding each other and smiling widely at the camera. Their faces were flushed, and red lipstick was smudged across Luka's lips, making him look very silly. Alya had taken that photo. 

He turned to look at what she was smiling at, and he laughed. "I can't believe it's been so long since then."

"Mm-hmm. It's my favourite photo of us. You looked great in red lipstick, by the way. You should wear it more often". She missed teasing him. 

His smirk was cheeky, and he dialled his bedroom eyes down to a 2 (on a scale of 1-5, 5 = instantly getting laid) . "I would gladly do it, if you would put it on me the same way you did that night."

It had already been four years, and he still had the ability to make her blush and giggle like a smitten schoolgirl. She broke into laughter when he began singing very loudly and dramatically, his arms swinging - 

"BESAMEEEEEEE, BESAME MUUUUUCHOOOOO - "

There was a loud banging from the wall and the both of them jumped. "PIPE DOWN! I AM TRYING TO REHEARSE MY VOCALS."

Luka flinched, and Marinette howled with laughter.

"Oh god, I miss you." She wiped a tear from her eye, and her sides ached from laughing. 

He gave a sheepish smile. "I miss you too. So anyway, where are you?"

"I'm in a cafe, having a cappuccino. It's-"

There was a loud opera-like scream, followed by a crash, and Marinette saw Luka's eyes widen for a millisecond before the wall of Luka's room caved in. The screen went black.

A rich female voice boomed from somewhere behind, "I AM PRIMA DONNA! THE WORLD'S MOST TALENTED BROADWAY SINGER!"

Marinette panicked. "LUKA? LUKA? Are you alright?!"

No response. She violently shoved aside all feelings of dread aside, ran into a toilet cubicle, and yelled in a voice as hard as steel - "TIKKI, TRANSFORM ME!"

* * *

  

Rosaline had worked hard for the auditions, rehearsing every morning and night. Her daily routine was strict: tedious vocal warm-ups every day, the minute she was awake, and before she slept; no caffeine, no spicy or unhealthy food, an intense and specially-designed workout regimen, and a sleep schedule that forced her to cram all her work in the day, leaving little time for anything else other than her one and only passion - singing. She wanted so badly to get the lead role for the upcoming musical. Not only was it her favourite musical of all time, Moulin Rouge; it was also a prestigious event, and directors of famous theatres and opera houses would be attending it. It would be her final chance to seize the spotlight and make it big! She had deemed herself a perfect fit for the leading role of Satine, both in looks and vocal abilities. She was a natural redhead, just like Nicole Kidman, and she was just as fair and slender as her, and just as vivacious. Everyone was convinced that she would land the role. She had delivered an amazing rendition of  _One Day I'll Fly Away_ , she was sure that the producer himself, Lorenzo Giacometti had teared. 

So why? Why did she not land the role? She had worked so hard for it! She deserved it the most, not that Lavillant girl! Who was she, anyway? She wasn't even a full-time student here! She had been rehearsing as usual in her room (she was pretty sure she was selected for the role) only to be interrupted by a sudden burst of bad and obnoxious singing from next door - it was as though that was an omen, because almost immediately after, she had received the casting results. She had gotten the minor role of La Petite Princesse instead. She had been livid. She read the email in disbelief. A _reinterpretation of the play_ , they said? An _alternative_ portrayal of Satine, in which she was more innocent, virginal and vulnerable? Dégage! It was Moulin Rouge, for god's sake! What a load of merde! 

That was when a disembodied voice seemed to float into her mind.

_A rising star such as yourself, unfairly shafted by an offensive reinterpretation of your beloved play. Alas! How cruel! Do you wish to make them pay? Do you wish to have your talent recognized?_

"Yes." She intoned.

_In that case, you shall be Prima Donna. Get me the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, and the world shall bow down to your enchanting voice._

"As you wish, Hawkmoth."

* * *

 

 

Ladybug burst into Luka's room - if it could be called that, it had been mostly reduced to ruins. "LUKA?" She shouted. Frantically, she began digging through the rubble. Chat hasn't arrived, and she couldn't stand to wait. It took a lot of effort, but with the help of her yo-yo, she was able to smash a section of the wall that caved in, and pull Luka out. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, and he appeared to have been knocked unconscious by the impact. She brushed away some of the debris that were on his face, and kissed him briefly on the cheek. The injuries looked pretty bad, and she couldn't tell if he was suffering from a concussion. Her eyes watered as she cradled him in her arms. 

"Please be ok", she whispered. She was about to lift him up, princess-style, and bring him to someplace safe when-

"...Ladybug?"

Ladybug startled. "Luka?!"

"Oh god, I'm so glad that you're safe!" She almost kissed him there and then, but then quickly remembered that she was, at the moment, Ladybug. 

He made a pained groan. "I'll be fine...the Akuma is going after my sister's girlfriend...you have to protect her, please!"

Her eyes widened. Rose? "I'm on it! But first, I have to get you somewhere safe!" 

She hid him in a nearby janitor's closet before swinging away to look for Prima Donna. Luka smiled as Ladybug left, relieved that she was finally here to save the day. 

Chat was already facing off Prima Donna by the time she arrived. Her microphone staff was clanging against Chat's, and the battle was intense. Frustrated, Prima Donna belted a high note, creating a massive sonic boom. Ladybug hid behind a pillar and covered her ears, as furniture was sent flying and smashing against the walls, being blown into smithereens. Chat was violently flung back.

She ran to his side, and Chat gave her a salute, and a cheeky grin. "Goood afternoon, Bugaboo. You came at the right Minuet!"

Ladybug groaned at the pun.

"Don't worry, my lady. I was able to get the target to a safe place, just in the nick of time!"

"You did? Rose?"

"Of course! Are you calling me a lyre?"

Ladybug facepalmed. She didn't have time for this. 

"Where is Rose Lavillant?!" Prima Donna bellowed. 

"Oh no! Looks like someone is in treble."

"Chat, shut up."

* * *

 

 

"Bye bye, petit papillon!"

The Lucky Charm this time was very straightforward, requiring far less improvisational modes of thinking than usual. There was only one thing to do with a villain that sings, and a roll of duct tape. After Ladybug purified the akuma and hastily bid Chat goodbye, she made a dash for the janitor's closet. Luka was still there, in some kind of cross-legged meditative slumber. Sensing her presence, he opened his eyes and she was briefly reminded of their very first meeting in his cabin.

"It's safe now, the Akuma has been purified." she told him, "Let's get you to the hospital."

She slung his arm over her shoulder and supported him by the waist as she hoisted him up.  He groaned in pain, as they stood.

"Is she safe?" he asked, as Ladybug threw her yo-yo. It wrapped around a nearby tower.

"Don't worry, Rose is safe." Ladybug smiled, touched at how his primary concern, even in his current state, was his future sister-in-law. "Hold on tight."

Luka shouted an "OH SHIT-" as they were suddenly swinging high up into the air, flying at breakneck speed.

She dropped him off at the nearest hospital. She wanted to walk him all the way inside, but her earrings started beeping.

"I guess that's your call to go?" Luka looked down at her, smiling. "Thanks for all your help." He shook her hand warmly.

"It's my job." She smiled back. She turned to leave, but then Luka called her again.

"Ladybug!"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"What would you like to know?"

"How did you know my name?" 

Oh, fuck. Thinkofsomethingthinkofsomething- "I-I'm a, uh, huge fan of your band!" Yes. His band was popular, he wouldn't question that. 

He laughed, "I'm very flattered." She sighed in relief, and Luka's lips quirked up in an amused smile.

She turned to leave for a second time, but then he continued, "I'm very flattered, that you're such a huge fan of me that you even knew who my sister's girlfriend was."

 

Oh _,_ fuck _._ Did she let that slip in her panic? Oh my god, how should she recover from this?  She recalled their conversation:

_"I'll be fine...the Akuma is going after my sister's girlfriend...you have to protect her, please!"_

_"I'm on it! But first, I have to get you somewhere safe!"_

 

God fucking dammit! "H-hahahha! Ha! Noooo? What?! I-I mean, you c-could say that I'm a huge f-fan of your band! Yes! I am! That's right!"

Luka chuckled, and his eyes were teasing. "In that case, do you know who my girlfriend is?" 

"W-what? N-no, hahaha, I mean, w-why would I?"

"Her name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You should meet her someday, I think you two will get along." His smile was enigmatic. "The both of you stammer in the same way, and it's hilarious."

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Oh fuck._ Ladybug swallowed nervously. How should she reply? She was losing her composure. Fortunately her earrings beeped again.

"OH HEY, WOULDJALOOKATTHAT. GOTTA GO GOTTA SKEDADDLEGREATMEETINGYOUBYE!" and with that, she left, refusing to look at him.

 


	4. Spots Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Luka have a conversation. Marinette's convinced that Luka knows, though she isn't completely sure. If he does, he's being an unreadable asshole about it. I guess that's what happens when you date one of those mysterious, enigmatic musician types.  
> Warning: a lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, for one, have never had a snickerdoodle cookie and that upsets me a lot. A con of living in Asia. Seriously.

 

 

 _He knows._ The thought haunted Marinette for the next few weeks. However, he seemed to be making no moves to confront her about it, and that made her very uncertain about whether he did in fact figure out that she was Ladybug. If he did, he seemed to be completely nonplussed. He was behaving perfectly normally - that ought to be a relief, but she found herself incapable of relaxing. He had noticed and would often ask her what was wrong, but she would hide behind the vague excuses of stress from school. The uncertainty made her rather anxious - although she couldn't help but feel a forbidden thrill. A thrill that Tikki, no doubt, would have disapproved of if she ever confided to her about it. Someone who could (pardon the pun) connect the dots and make sense of her as a whole - a complete, unfractured entity. See and recognize her as Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Fashion designer extraordinaire, lover of rock music, talented baker, superhero, and undefeatable Ultimate Mecha Strike III Queen. She could almost picture it - she was like Spiderman, and he was Mary Jane. She giggled as she recalled his momentary panic at being swung to the hospital, shirtless and in shorts. His hair was an absolute mess and he looked so silly but she was as smitten as ever, and she had to fight to hide it. They haven't met each other in weeks, and she secretly revelled in their brief intimacy as he clung to her. Even through her suit, she got to bask in his warmth and his scent - the faintest spicy whiff of the Jagged Stone cologne he likes to wear, the sandalwood in his overpriced aftershave, and the sweet scent of  the snickerdoodle cookies that he would eat almost compulsively, particularly when they were busy and saw each other less.

(" _Oh my god, how are you not fat from eating all of these?"_

_"I love them! And, they remind me of you."_

_"Me, or the Dupain-Cheng bakery?"_

_He laughed. "You told me that was when you fell for me!"_

_"You're such a sap!" She moved to kiss him on the forehead so that he wouldn't see her smiling and blushing like a lovesick idiot._

_"If I had known I'd capture your heart like that, I'd have turned up in a shower cap and rubber gloves on the first day I met you.")_

"He's my boyfriend. Of all people, he would most likely be the one that figured me out, right?" she often wondered. He had always been more observant and perceptive than most. While she had been expressly forbidden to reveal herself, there was nothing she could do if Fate decided to dance to the tune of Luka's guitar. Even if she was Lady Luck, she couldn't always help it if the odds were against her.

* * *

 

 

"We meet once again, huh?" 

Luka was being carried princess-style by Ladybug, once again, away from the ensuing chaos of a theatre. The violins were melodramatically shrieking the tune of El Tango de Roxanne as Le Directeur wreaked havoc upon the stage, swearing to turn every theatre critic into a violin that would play the song that spoke to his very soul.

**WHYYYYYYY DOOES MY HEAAAAART CRYYYY**

**FEEEEEEEEEELIIIIINGS I CAAAN'T HIIIDE**

 

So apparently, the Moulin Rouge remake wasn't very well-received and the director, Giacometti, had been more than miffed. A certain natural redhead had been absolutely delighted. 

Luka had on the same look that Chat always did whenever he dished out a pun that he thought was ingenious. Should she be annoyed that this kinda felt like mild flirting? But it wouldn't be cheating if he  _knew_ it was her, would it? Argh, this was confusing. Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I suppose that neither of us should be surprised. A music school is bound to be filled with all sorts of divas."

He shrugged. "It's just unfair that supportive older brothers have to be dragged into it." Before she could put him down, he quickly added, "Can I ask for a favour, after you're done? Please?"

Ladybug knew she ought to say no, but the desperation in his tone softened her. "I can't promise you anything. What is it?"

"After you've purified the Akuma, could you  **please** give me a lift?" 

"Huh?! Where??"

"I-"

There was a loud boom, and Ladybug swore she heard Chat Noir yelling "CATACLYYYYSM!" from somewhere behind.

"I gotta go!" She interrupted him, but before she could see his disappointed expression, she quickly added an "I'll think about it!" before swinging away.

* * *

 

 

 _I'll say no. Goddammit, I'll say no. I'm sorry, but I can't._ _I'm about to de-transform and whatnot. It's too risky._ She could mentally sense Tikki's assent as she dropped down in front of Luka, after the fight was over. 

"May I ask, where do you want to go?"

He leaned over and whispered the address, and her eyes widened. Her dormitory?? He seemed to mistake her shock as disapproval, and quickly explained, "There's someone I really need to see! She's been really wound up and tense lately, and we haven't met each other in weeks. I've been meaning to take a trip down but I haven't been able to find the time. She's far away and I miss her."

Ladybug fought to suppress the sappy expression from her face. "O-okay. Just this once. Never again." His beam was positively angelic, and it singed away some of the guilt she felt at agreeing.

"Thank you!"

  _Goddammit she was supposed to say no! Though...it was literally where she was going back to anyway, what could hurt?_ There it was again. That thrill. Her heart was hammering.

Ladybug tried to play it casual as they Spiderman-ed their way across the city. "So...uh, relationship issues?"

He flashed a wistful smile. "Nah. I guess I'm just a little...homesick."

"Aaaw, you must love her a lot."

He looked at her right then. His ocean blue eyes were unreadable and she almost lost her grip on her yo-yo. "I do, very much."

Marinette swore like a sailor in her head. He was too fucking close. She cursed at their physical intimacy, even while she enjoyed it.  _Goddammit he HAS to know, there's nooooo way._ She felt Tikki's reassurance in her mind.  _Marinette, we don't know for sure yet. Please calm down._ He seemed to sense the change in the air between them, and quickly asked, "and what about you? Do you have someone you love?" 

Her smile was just as wistful as his as she replied, "I do."

"What's he like?"

If she ever found out that he knew it was her, she was going to kill him. "He's...an absolute charmer. But he's also very sweet and understanding and thoughtful. One of those artistic, sentimental types. I couldn't have asked for someone better."

He smiled. "Is he a devoted fan of my band, just as you are?"

"I suppose you could say that we do share the same taste in music." Seriously. Strangle him with those damn guitar strings of his. "And what about your girlfriend? This...Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was it?"

He laughed, and she didn't miss the amused quirk of his lips as he thought for a second.  _Just you wait,_ Marinette thought. _The minute I see you as Marinette, I'm wiping that smug smile of yours off your plush pink lips._

"Yeap. She's absolutely _magical_. She's beautiful, kind, insanely talented and intelligent...and very brave. Just like you, I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

 _Guitar strings._ She was never someone that could do a good job of masking her feelings, and this was getting dangerous. A blush, or a giggle and she was done for he would automatically figure it out, if he hadn't already. Ladybug decided to drop him there and then. It was a six minute walk to her dormitory, so that's not so bad. She needed a break to sort herself out before she met him as her non-hero persona. She needed time to recollect her thoughts.

"I'm afraid your Uber ride stops here. I can't go any further." She jokingly bowed, and he bowed back.

"You've already saved me so much time, and this was a huge favour. I couldn't be more grateful." 

"Enjoy your time with your girlfriend!"

"Oh, I will."  ~~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~

"Shall I dedicate my next concert to you?" he asked, "Consider that an expression of my gratitude."

Ladybug's reply seemed almost provocative. "If you so wish."

With that, she swung away.

 

 

 


	5. Hey, Nice Earrings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka turns up on Marinette's doorstep.   
> Surprise! A Luka POV.   
> Ladybug and Luka subsequently have a chance encounter by the Seine, on a romantic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's a crazy time for me right now, because I'm reaching the end of my semester. Exams and papers, papers, papers. I'm afraid I might only be able to get out the final chapter in early May. :')

There was a knock on Marinette's door. Her heart skipped a beat, even though she already knew who it was. The tension had been built up for weeks, and she was as wound-up as a tightly-coiled spring, ready to snap - and snap it did the second she answered the door. No words were exchanged, nary a greeting. They were operating on pure instinct. She aggressively grabbed Luka by the collar, and in a flash he wound his arms around her waist. This was one of the things she loved about him. She suddenly understood how much she has benefitted from that as Ladybug. He never needed to question. Every limp excuse, and all her sudden disappearances. He never interrogated her, or got mad at her. He chose to simply accept it, and not ask, even if he didn't quite understand. Deciding to be patient and wait to find out one day. His faith in her was palpable. He just seemed to  _know_ \- he could read her like a book, and with time she had come to understand the puzzle that was him. With a mere exchange of glances, conversations could be had. Emotions could be understood and conveyed. The kiss wasn't slow or tender. It was intense. Fuelled with passion and longing. 

 _I miss you_. 

 _I_ _miss you too._

His lips were insistent and firm, and Marinette moaned as she felt Luka slide his tongue momentarily against hers, tasting her. She coquettishly draped a single leg over his hip, pulling them even closer. Their bodies were now pressed flush against each other, her tender, hot flesh yielding against his answering hardness. He slipped his hand underneath her blouse and slid it up her back, the cool metal of his ring igniting a trail of desire. Marinette shivered. He finally spoke then, slightly breathless, his voice more gravelly than usual - "Shall we go inside?" 

"Not gonna leave me exposed like you did on my balcony?" She was being slowly backed into her room.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Nah, I think I'd like to keep this particular moment to myself." Following that, he gently bit her earlobe and she gasped. His teeth momentarily clacked against her earring, before giving it a sly lick. 

"Fair enough." She replied, in a breathy voice. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She felt unbearably hot. 

Before the door clicked shut behind them, he murmured. "Nice earrings, by the way."

* * *

 

 Luka didn't consider himself to be a very assertive, or aggressive, person. He was someone that was content with going with the flow, standing back and observing. He always preferred to think carefully before doing anything, and he almost never acted rashly or impulsively. He even prided himself on staying calm and measured in any given situation. Yet, nowadays, he found himself constantly tempting fate. Goading Lady Luck on. His recklessness in his seduction scared, but thrilled him at the same time.  _If_ his guess was correct, it would explain everything. The absences, the sudden cancellations and disappearances. Her crazy schedule.

Contrary to what she appeared to think, it wasn't Rose that immediately gave her away. It was the kiss. The first thing he felt was the softness of lips against his cheek. He cracked open his eyes slowly, and the first thing he saw was a head of glossy, blue-black hair, its luminous strands tickling his bare chest. The first thing he heard was a loving, anguish-filled whisper.

_"Please be okay"._

His heart had leapt with joy. His first thought was,  _Marinette! ~~< 3 ~~_And the second was,  _How on earth did you get here so quickly?_ but then she lifted her head, and he saw the mask, and the spots. In his shock and confusion, he croaked out - "...Ladybug?" The throbbing pain in his head, and the aching of his body cloaked his shock, and it had sounded much weaker than the emotion he felt; he actually meant to say, "LADYBUG?????!?!?!?" 

It was fleeting, but Luka saw it. In that instance, he could have sworn he saw his girlfriend, recognized the face behind the mask, before some kind of magic glamour seemed to fall back into place, obscuring her identity once again. The whole time he sat in the janitor's closet, he had meditated over this - quite literally. The stammering confirmed it all. 

This wasn't something she could ever confront him about - after all, if she could have, she would have. But he understood how complicated everything was. He knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew.

But she didn't know that he was willing to accept all her complications, that he had implicitly understood from the very beginning, even before he discovered her identity. That they were two pieces that **already** fit together, except that now he fully comprehended what he was fitting, and finally see it in its entirety. 

"How do I let her know this?" He wondered, feeling bleak. He was never a big fan of emotional confrontations. It was the very reason he strove to make himself easygoing in the first place, to make his feelings and intentions relatively clear from the beginning in any given situation. He never took action unless he was certain it was right to do so. That whatever he wanted to do would be well-received by the person. He trusted his ability to read and assess emotions. But how could he even begin to comprehend what it was like being a superhero? The only solution was to ask her himself. And he chose to do it slowly - why butt his way into a huge, dramatic and overly-emotional confrontation that would be catastrophic only for her? Why do that when he could do it slowly, and subtly? He had been slowly dropping hint after hint. He already accepted her, and he loved her for who she was, and he screamed this sentiment in every glance, every embrace, every kiss, every caress. Every sensual lick and bite, and every intoxicating, lust-filled thrust, praying that she would hear him at some point.

_"Her name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You should meet her someday, I think you two will get along."_

_"The both of you stammer in the same way, and it's hilarious."_

_"What's he like?"_

_"Is he a devoted fan of my band, just as you are?"_

_"Nice earrings, by the way."_

The last one, he felt may have been a bit too much. But the way that she had shivered, and her thrilled gasp sent a heady rush of overwhelming relief through his system, as well as lust. She was open to it. Just maybe.

Where would everything he had come to learn about her fit, within the song he had written for her? He pulled out his guitar from the black casing, and began to experimentally strum a couple of chords. The tune had to become far more complex. The moon tonight was full, and gleaming against the backdrop of the calming waters of the Seine. It was a beautiful night. He could easily imagine the city's heroic duo whizzing through the skyline, cracking jokes and performing amazing acrobatic feats, on the way to save Paris from another of Hawkmoth's antics. He was perched on the ledge of the bridge. He ought to be scared of falling, but he'd been doing the same thing for years. Maybe the city's blind faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir had gotten to him a little. He began, in a smooth legato, to pluck a low, melancholic melody. He stopped after a while and frowned. He hadn't meant it to sound that sad. He tried again, this time visualizing Marinette as Ladybug, flying across the city at astonishing speed, blazing with confidence. The melody he had been playing seemed to morph - the pace increased, an extra note here and there, his fingers were a blur on the guitar as it came to life. Ladybug's bright blue eyes, burning with an inner fire, Marinette's bright pink cheeks. The sleek silhouette of Ladybug gracefully swinging across the Parisian skyline. Marinette's giggling and excited bouncing on her pink patent flats. The whizzing of Ladybug's yo-yo as she flung it, the whirring of Marinette's sewing machine as she hummed a tune and tapped her feet. Luka laughed as he played, feeling invigorated. When he was done, he heard the sound of someone clapping behind him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, not turning around. His eyes were sparkling and his smile was beatific. He was still running on a creative high - was that what it was called?

"That was exquisite." A female voice, teasing. Maybe even flirtatious.

"May I know who my guitar had the pleasure of captivating?"

"Take a guess." she lilted.

"Give me a hint. Are you beautiful?"

A girlish giggle. "Is there someone you have in mind?"

He smirked. "I suppose you could say there are two."

"Two?" her tone was inquisitive. "Who do you desire to to see more?"

"I think I'd be over the moon to see either of them. Doesn't matter which."

Her laughter tinkled like the stars in the sky, and it was beautiful. Captivated with the sound, he decided to throw caution to the wind and turned around. But she was gone. He could have, however, sworn he saw a flash of red.

 

 

 


	6. La-la-la-ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains unsolicited discussions about Spiderman parallels, unabashed smut, and a more-than-necessary amount of sexy whispering.  
> Quick recap:  
> "Take a guess." she lilted.  
> "Give me a hint. Are you beautiful?"  
> A girlish giggle. "Is there someone you have in mind?"  
> He smirked. "I suppose you could say there are two."  
> "Two?" her tone was inquisitive. "Who do you desire to to see more?"  
> "I think I'd be over the moon to see either of them. Doesn't matter which."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fleeting glimpse of my precious blueberry son was all I needed to find the motivation to continue this fic - ngl I was suffering from a bit of a writer's block. Having written nothing but academic papers and essays for the past 2 weeks, my mood and inspiration ran really, really dry. This has to be one of the hardest chapters to write for me because I suck at emotional confrontations - both irl and in writing.

It was overwhelmingly noisy. The velvet curtains failed to muffle the roar of the crowd, and the heat from the stage lights made the air sultry, casting everything in a muted, almost sensual reddish glow. Marinette was crouched down, hidden behind a spare set of drums. She was spying on her boyfriend, who was rehearsing a couple of verses on his guitar before the performance. Several passing people shot her slightly bewildered glances, but Marinette was too nervous to care. She was going to do it. She  _had_ to do it. After that particular exchange by the Seine, she realized that there simply wasn't a point in hiding it anymore. It had always been a matter of time - Luka would have figured it out eventually. At their level of intimacy, her weak excuses and bizzare disappearances could've only been ignored for so long. And as her boyfriend, he deserved to know before their relationship risked spiraling downwards like Spiderman and Mary Jane did (she couldn't help but irrationally think this, to Tikki's exasperation - "For god's sake, he is NOT Mary Jane, Marinette!"). 

Her hesitation and nervousness did not merely stem from what she was about to do. It also stemmed from what she  _wanted_ to do - because Luka's looking extra hot tonight. She already knew he'd be in the Chat Noir outfit (what better outfit to wear for making a dedication to her superhero persona?). She'd seen him in it before, but she was a hopeless sucker for it EVERY GODDAMN TIME. Her breaths became shallow every time she took in the way the sleek, black leather hugged Luka's lithe and toned physique. Even though this collection was Chat Noir-inspired, she had designed **this** particular outfit with Luka in mind, so she made some minor modifications. This interpretation of Chat's costume was even kinkier and more provocative than the original - tighter at the parts where it counted, with more buckles and straps (and some very, very convenient zips). Chat's outfit held some practical purpose - it was armoured and tough. In contrast, Marinette had made Luka's outfit with the finest quality leather and it was buttery soft and smooth. Heavenly to touch. Marinette shuddered as she recalled the sensation of leather sliding against her skin. When he wore the outfit for the first time previously, she had told him that a mask would have made the entire ensemble too costume-y. Instead, she had had him rock an intense, sexily-smudged smokey eye, and had his hair sexily mussed and tousled with some wax. Tonight he had done exactly that, and Marinette felt a twinge in her heart, touched that he remembered everything she said. The kohl intensified the blue of his eyes, making them look almost electric, and those eyes held the capacity to burn into her, even in the dim red lighting. Her mind automatically flashed back to the last time those eyes stared at her this intensely-

_The smell of sex, sweat and leather permeated the room. She was pinned against the headboard, whimpering and panting. A gloved hand slid up from between her thighs to cup the side of her face, before the thumb was pushed into her mouth. She licked and sucked at the gloved digit, far too gone to feel abashed, tasting her own slick arousal as she ran her tongue against the leather. Smouldering, icy blue eyes seared into her, and she could feel the heat shoot straight to her groin. Claws lightly scratched a line down her bare back, and she gasped. "Ch-chat, I-I'm gonna-"_

_He nipped at her earlobe and her thighs trembled._

_"In that case," Luka whispered, his voice a low purr and his breath hot against her ear."Come for me...My Lady."_

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled. She had popped her head out of the purse to stare at her. "Quit getting distracted! You don't have a lot of time before the show begins!"

Marinette blushed profusely. "S-sorry! Yeah!" She took a deep breath and stood up. Here goes nothing...

Luka's back was to her and he was plugged into headphones so he didn't appear to notice. She patted him on the shoulder and he turned around, breaking into a huge smile when he saw her. "Hey, you." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and noticed how stiff she was. The smile on his face instantly dropped and his brow instantly furrowed with concern. 

"Is everything alright?" He pulled his headphones off and took both her hands into his. "Did something happen?"

Marinette smiled nervously, and she squeezed both his hands as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I have something to tell you." She balked a little at how squeaky her voice sounded. "Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

He nodded. Together, amidst the bustle of the concert's preparations, they slunk inconspicuously into his allocated dressing room. Luka closed the door, and it locked shut with a resounding click. The din from earlier instantly faded. They were alone. Luka crossed the room and sat close to her. "What were you going to tell me?" he asked, earnestly. Guilt stabbed her as their gazes locked. The usually calm oceans in his eyes were swirling with so much worry. Marinette hated being the cause of it. This had to end. Wordlessly, she stood up, barely registering his confusion as she walked to the middle of the room and commanded, in a surprisingly steady voice- "Tikki, spots on!" 

There was a brilliant pink flash. Ladybug kept her eyes closed for a second. She was almost too afraid to open them. What would she see on his face? Anger? Betrayal? Fear? 

She felt herself being encircled into an embrace. Her face was smushed against soft leather, and she could feel the warmth of his fingertips through her suit. They were gripping her with so much force, so much emotion. She closed her eyes and clung on to him. Her next sentence came out as a breathy exhale. She felt strangely...free. "So...Hi. I'm...uh." she silently willed herself to speak calmly. "This was what I've been meaning to tell you."

"...Finally." Luka's voice cracked. He lowered his head, muffling himself a little in her hair as he breathed her in. Vanilla and cupcakes. The floral scent of her shampoo. His heart ached at its familiarity.

"Salut, La-la-la-Ladybug." He squeezed her in his arms, and she giggled. "Thank you."

Ladybug laughed nervously. "Thank you? What for?"

"For telling me."

His voice sounded weirdly hoarse.

Ladybug frowned a little and pulled away slightly, taking a step back to examine him. There was a split-second resistance (was that a grumble of protest she heard?) before he allowed her to do so. Luka's eyes were looking very shiny, a mixture of awe and elation. Ladybug's eyes widened with surprise and she cupped his face in her hands. She laughed nervously again. "My love, are you crying?" Ladybug found her eyes watering a little as well, feeling a little overwhelmed at the sight of her boyfriend tearing. 

His hands slid up to rest against hers, and he laughed as well. "I'm just touched that you'd finally tell me."

"I was always going to...at some point."

"I know, but I never really intended to pressure you."

Ladybug snickered at that. "Too bad you couldn't resist flirting with me." 

Luka leaned in, a teasing smirk on his face. Their noses brushed. "I'll bite that bullet. You're too irresistible."

She playfully leaned back and flicked him on the nose. This was something she often did to Chat Noir and she found it hilarious that she was doing it to her boyfriend when he was in a Chat Noir-inspired outfit. "You do know that could count as cheating, right? You didn't know it was me, you were technically flirting with some other girl." 

She almost laughed at his indignant sputter. "I was almost ninety percent sure it was you!"

She kissed him affectionately on the cheek to let him know she was teasing him.

"Whatever, Mary Jane."

"What?" Luka shot her a perplexed look.

"You're Mary Jane, and I'm Spiderman. Spiderman and I swing around the city and do impressive parkour, we both dress in red, and have love interests we are absolutely devoted to, who...discovered our secret identity."

Luka chuckled and pecked her on the lips. "Marinette... Mary Jane's kinda a bitch. She parties all the time, has a shitty temper, and she's rejected Peter at least twice. I am nothing like Mary Jane. If anything, I'm more like Gwen Stacey."

Ladybug snorted as she released her transformation. "You're such a dork."

Luka shielded his eyes from the light. He was momentarily awestruck by her de-transformation and she took the opportunity to quip, "And Gwen Stacey dies. You will not be Gwen Stacey." 

Tikki tittered. "You're both dorks." 

Luka jumped at her sudden appearance and Tikki decided to quickly introduce herself.

"Hi Luka! I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She stuck her...nub out. Still looking slightly dumbstruck, Luka grasped it delicately with his hand and shook it politely. 

"It's an honour to meet you."

Tikki giggled. "Such a sweet boy." 

She nuzzled Marinette affectionately and shot the couple a knowing look, before flying away to give them both some privacy. Luka opened his mouth, a million questions threatening to spill forth from his lips. Marinette dove in and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"I'll explain in due time." 

Luka smiled and nodded, resting his forehead against his. "Alright."

They stayed in this intimate position for several moments, leaning against each other, hands cradling each other's hips. 

"You know, I was expecting you to be a little more awestruck and tongue-tied at this revelation."

"Oh, but I am."

"Uh-uh. You're being way too cool about this. You don't seem awed at the fact that I'm Ladybug."

"I am not awed that _you_ are Ladybug." Luka murmured in a low voice, "I am awed that _Ladybug_ is you."

Marinette's breath hitched at that. _God,_   _I love him so much._ It was a sucker punch to her gut. Their lips met again and they began kissing each other fervently. Waves of overwhelming relief surged through both their veins. Marinette carded her hands through his hair, messing it up even further. Luka tenderly cupped the side of her face, gently tilting her head into an angle that had her moaning when he sensuously slid his tongue between her lips. His other hand slowly slid up her blouse and she almost forgot that one last thing she intended to do when he began fumbling with the clasp of her bra -

"Monsieur Couffaine?" Urgent pounding against the door. "Are you in there?"

"Y-yeah...I am." Luka bit out, mildly irritated. His voice was still incriminatingly husky from their ministrations.

"You and your band is up in five, we need you on stage to set up right now!"

"Yeah man," another voice teased. It was Philippe, their bassist. "You can resume your canoodling with your girlfriend later."

Luka growled. Marinette almost shuddered. Not gonna lie, she found that noise particularly hot. Especially in his current outfit, with his face flushed, lips kissed swollen, and mussed up hair. His eyeliner had smudged even more making him look even sexier and grungier. He almost always kept his cool, and she found herself getting wet whenever that calm control slipped from lust. He was so pent-up now, he was going to be practically explosive later...especially with the surprise she had snuck him. Within her boots, Marinette's toes curled. She patted him on the shoulder, silently urging him to go. He kissed her on the lips one more time, before standing up and leaving.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'll see you when I'm done?" 

She caught the insinuation in his tone almost immediately and smirked. "Yeah, see you backstage."

* * *

 

 

They were doing some preliminary warm-ups. Luka slung his customary Fender Stratocaster guitar over his shoulder. He dug in his pocket for his guitar pick, only to have his fingers land on something else. Was it some kind of candy or...? His brow raised, curiosity piqued. He pulled it out and promptly yelped. He hastily shoved the object back into his pocket. Thankfully his band members were too distracted to look at him, because his face was as scarlet as Ladybug's costume and all the remaining blood that wasn't used to colour his blush, had rushed south.

It was a red condom packet decorated with black polka dots. The dots had been circled and filled so perfectly and precisely on the red foil packaging, that if it weren't for the telltale texture of the marker strokes, he wouldn't have known that they'd been scribbled on with a sharpie marker.

Luka couldn't help but chuckle.

"My lady's a fucking tease."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for polyamory and smut (of course I'd rope my precious cat son into this).


	7. O, Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked aimlessly around the back of the stage, unsure of where he was going. Luka and Marinette were nowhere to be seen. He just wanted to stop by and say hi to his friends. He wasn't here to look at Luka in his Chat Noir outfit one last time, nope.  
> That was when he heard it. Bless his ever-so-slightly-enhanced hearing from being the Black Cat's Miraculous holder.  
> "Marinette...please."  
> A low, shuddering gasp from somewhere behind the curtains. A very familiar voice, smoky with want. Adrien's entire body froze. Numbly, he ventured a few steps towards the source, as though hypnotised. 
> 
> In which Plagg is sassy, Adrien's a quick-shooter, and everyone's thirsty af.
> 
> Oooo boy... (fans self) this was a steamy chapter to write.

Costumes be fucking damned. Adrien found his heart pounding erratically as the curtains were raised, and the band appeared on stage. He wouldn't call himself an ardent fan of Luka's band, but he specially bought front-row seats for tonight's concert because he heard that the band was doing a special dedication to Paris' beloved superhero duo. And he liked being appreciated, okay? He'd known that Luka was gonna wear a Chat Noir costume. Hell, he helped Marinette with designing the damned thing - and damned thing it was because he never expected Luka to look so damned good in it. Adrien let out a soft gasp, his breath hitching as he gave Luka an  appreciative  once-over. He caught himself in time, just as his eyes travelled to Luka's crotch area. 

A vivid image of Luka in all his unsheathed, naked glory on Marinette's balcony flashed in his mind.

Plagg snickered from within his pants pocket. "Mind keeping your lil buddy down? It's getting cramped in here."

Adrien yelped in embarrassment and his face flushed an angry red. "Plagg! Get back in!" He hissed.

"It's not that easy when you chose to wear skintight jeans and are half ere-" the rest of his sentence was muffled as Adrien violently shoved him under the hoodie he was currently wearing. Plagg made some muffled protests before eventually quieting down. Adrien felt slightly guilty. He'll reward him with loads of camembert later.

"I'm not attracted to him, I'm not attracted to him, I'm not attracted to him. He's Marinette's boyfriend." He repeated to himself, over and over. He was too distracted and ended up missing the first part of their introductions.

"- and our guitarist and vocalist right here, Luka-" Philippe, the bassist, was saying -

Loud cheers and girly squeals sounded out in the audience. Luka flashed a smile and waved at them. He noticed Adrien sitting in the front row, and his smile widened in recognition. He gave a friendly wink. Adrien grinned back at him, waving his arm, just barely stopping himself from emitting a Marinette-like squeak.

-"alright, alright, calm those raging hormones," Philippe joked. "As I was saying, our handsome boy here has been caught in a string of recent Akuma attacks. He even had an entire wall collapse on him once, giving him a concussion." 

A sombre hush settled over the audience.

"FORTUNATELY, Paris' one and only Ladybug saved him and brought him to the hospital!-" the crowd cheered, "so he, and all the rest of us, would like to express our gratitude by dedicating this concert to her and her partner, for protecting us and keeping us safe!" Philippe made a sweeping gesture to the rest of his band members - all of whom, except Luka, were wearing either ladybug or black cat headbands.

Luka winked rakishly, twirling the microphone in his gloved hand the way Chat would have with his baton. Several girls behind him squealed, and Adrien was mentally screaming along with them. Philippe rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he resumed his speech. "And clearly,  _some_  of us decided to take our dedication to the next level." 

Luka returned his grin and shrugged. Philippe's eyes narrowed at him mischievously before he went on - "In fact,  _Chat_ , since you're soo in-character right now, why don't you do Ladybug and all our fans here tonight a solid and purr for us?" 

Luka balked. The audience's cheering was thunderous.

Philippe continued teasing. "C'mon, be a good kitty. We know you're good - some of us would know better than others." He punctuated his statement with an impish waggling of his eyebrows. Loud guffawing from the band members ensued.

Was there some joke he wasn't getting? Adrien felt confused. Luka glared at Philippe, face flushed. Several enthusiastic cries of "DO IT!" could be heard. Adrien's heart thundered at his chest, his face flushed. Suave Luka was sexy as hell. Very attractive. Embarrassed, scowling Luka was also extremely adorable and attractive. He caught himself ogling Luka for the millionth time and mentally slapped himself. Keep it together Agreste, chided himself. He was expecting Luka to refuse. But then the gleam in Luka's eyes as he brought the mike to his lips, and the low, throaty purr that snaked out of his throat had Adrien shuddering involuntarily. A ridiculous amount of heat pooled between his legs and he could hear Plagg grumble once again irritably.

The concert hall fell momentarily silent, before the crowd went berserk. Philippe stared at Luka, mouth agape before he barked out a loud, boisterous laugh. “Here you have it, folks! Anyway, as part of our dedication tonight, we'll be performing a cover of the song Jagged Stone wrote for Ladybug! Enjoy!" 

As the riff began to play, Adrien did his best to repress his thoughts of how much he wanted to hear that sound again, because fuck it. Luka was hot. He felt the all-too-familiar churning of guilt as he remembered that Luka was taken. Taken by Marinette. Who was also very attractive.

The heat in his gut never left him for the rest of the concert.

* * *

The loud smattering of applause as they finished their final song for the night had scarcely begun to fade, but Luka was off. His fellow bandmates flashed each other confused glances, but none deigned to stop him. There was something about the purposeful manner with which he walked - no, stalked, almost predator-like, that prevented even Philippe from making any mouthy remark.

Luka’s gaze was fixed upon a single, lithe figure discreetly hidden behind the shadows of the curtain. A certain scarlet, polka-dotted figure.

“I see that you’ve changed to match my outfit.” Luka remarked, his voice a low, husky drawl. The statement was casual, almost sounding like a wry remark. However the tautness of his movements betrayed the amount of restraint he was using to control himself. His eyes seared into her as he slowly backed her towards the storage closet a few paces behind. Ladybug smiled and hummed in response, returning his gaze with one that was filled with mirth. She fumbled for the doorknob.

The minute they entered the storage closet, Ladybug found herself being shoved roughly against the wall. She gasped in surprise as Luka leaned down, his arms caging her in on either sides. Their heated bodies pressed unbelievably close. She could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen.

“Finally,” he murmured, his lips mere millimetres away from hers. His hot breath ghosted over hers and she shuddered. “I’ve been aching for this all night.” She gave a moan as one of his glinting, gunmetal claws began circling her already-erect nipple through her suit, scratching lightly against the stiff peak. 

“Did you find the treat I left you, Kitty?” she asked breathily, slyly slipping a hand over his clothed erection, running her heated palm against the head, as Luka continued his ministrations. Something flashed in his expression and he _growled_. She raised her eyebrows, but before she could make any comment, she was swept into a fiery, aggressive kiss. Her mouth parted in surprise, and she couldn’t help but moan as his tongue lapped against hers hungrily. He pulled back a fraction to bite her lip, and she shuddered as he rasped, 

“You drive me fucking crazy.” 

Ladybug stiffened as she felt a surge of heat pool between her legs. Luka almost never swore - and when he did, she found it hopelessly arousing. But then her eyes flashed to the light behind him, and she tensed even as Luka leaned down to nip at her neck.

“Ch-chat…” she moaned, as he began sucking a particularly sensitive spot on the neck, “the door.”

“What about it?” Luka nonchalantly asked, in between his biting and sucking.

“It’s ajar. We forgot to- ah!” she gasped as Luka slipped a clawed hand down to her crotch. “We forgot to lock it!”

Luka moaned gutturally as he slid his gloved fingers back and forth across her folds. “God…you’re so wet. I can feel you through your suit.” His eyes fluttered shut in bliss as he continued stroking her. 

Ladybug was a panting, mewling mess and she strove to remain coherent. “The door, Chaton…please.” she gripped his shoulders and pushed against him weakly. Luka growled in frustration. He twisted away from her slightly, and Ladybug jumped as he impatiently and aggressively kicked the door shut with a single, forceful move. That was unexpectedly sexy and Ladybug’s breath hitched. She clenched her thighs together.

“Now, where were we?” She whimpered as his hand slid between her legs once again.

“I’m wondering…” Luka continued, “may I know your reason for wanting to remain in this costume? I can’t touch your skin….” he murmured, sounding ever so slightly annoyed.

In between her panting, Ladybug managed out, “I’ve always fantasised about you touching me like this-“ she moaned loudly as Luka mischievously increased the pressure of his strokes. “I’ve always dreamed about you touching me- aah! While I was Ladybug-“

Luka chuckled lowly. “How kinky, my lady.” he purred, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

“Fuuck, I’m so close”

“Already?” Luka teased. She moaned and palmed his dick desperately. Now it was Luka who hitched his breath. Truth be told, he wasn’t too far behind her. Wordlessly, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up till their hips perfectly aligned. She automatically clamped her legs around his waist, and his hands slid down to cup her ass, holding her in place. Her back was now pressed against the wall for support and they began rutting against each other.

Luka groaned at the delicious, hot friction as he thrust against her. God, he could feel her heat through the skintight material of his pants - feel how wet she was, her slickness seeping through her suit, thinning the material. Ladybug tightened the grip of her thighs around his waist as she met his thrusts, grinding against him with equal abandon. His rock-hard erection slid over and over between her folds, rubbing against her clit. The smooth material of their suits, coupled with her added lubrication…it was all becoming too much.

“L-Luka!” She whined in between moans, breaking character because she was far too gone. Too gone to remember their roleplay, and too gone to remember to keep her volume down. She could feel the familiar tightening in her gut. Luka caught on immediately and grunted as he increased the pace of his thrusts. His eyeliner was smeared, his face flushed, and tendrils of his teal blue hair were plastered to the nape of his neck with sweat. He looked in every vision like a sex god. The entire storage closet was foggy with the scent of leather and sex. He groaned, hopelessly turned on at how undone she was. He could feel his precum leaking through his suit. 

“Fuck, Marinette…” he hissed in her ear, straining to keep their volume down. He clamped a hand over her mouth as he continued thrusting. “I want to feel you coming all over my cock.” Ladybug squeaked, her pussy twitching at the sudden, unexpectedly filthy statement. Her cry was muffled against his hand. Luka smirked. 

“I’m sorry. What was that?” He asked teasingly, groaning as he punctuated his statement with a particularly hard thrust. Marinette tilted her head back in ecstasy, already sensing herself reaching the brink. “I asked if you could come for me. Can you… _my lady_?”

That was the breaking point. Luka reflexively tightened his grip over her mouth, muffling Ladybug’s high-pitched keen as she climaxed in a wet rush, spasming against his erection again and again. When she was done, Luka gently lowered her down, supporting her. His breath hitched as she dropped to her knees. 

She leaned in and gave a long, slow lick up the length of his clothed erection, tasting her orgasm. He groaned and carded his fingers through her hair, tugging her head closer. She giggled, amused at his eagerness. She gave the head of his cock a less-than-gentle suck, as she continued lapping up the juices she spilled, her tongue caressing his throbbing hardness. His cock twitched, and he moaned loudly.

“Marinette, please…” Luka pleaded, his voice low and husky with want. His breath hitched when she finally tugged the zipper down with her teeth.

* * *

 

 

"Luka and Marinette? They're somewhere backstage, probably in his dressing room or something." Philippe drawled. Something about his heavy, almost forced-sounding casualness expression made Adrien feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he smiled politely and asked, "Thanks man! Do you mind showing me where it is?" 

"Oooooh, man. Uh, so sorry, I can't. Really busy. Don't worry, you'll find your way!"

"Oh, um-"

"Don't worry! They'll probably be done any minute!" With that, Philippe turned to talk to one of the staff. "See you around, kid!" he called as he walked away.

"...See you?" Adrien frowned, perplexed. Done with what?

He walked aimlessly around the back of the stage, unsure of where he was going. Luka and Marinette were nowhere to be seen. He just wanted to stop by and say hi to his friends. ~~He wasn't here to look at Luka in his Chat Noir outfit one last time, nope.~~  

That was when he heard it. Bless his ever-so-slightly-enhanced hearing from being the Black Cat's Miraculous holder.

"Marinette...please."

A low, shuddering gasp from somewhere behind the curtains.  A very familiar voice, smoky with want. Adrien's entire body froze. Numbly, he ventured a few steps towards the source, as though hypnotised. 

"Ah...fuck..." Luka grunted. Adrien's ear twitched at the wet, obscene noises coming from the storage closet. All the blood in his body immediately rushed south. 

Adrien's breath hitched as Luka gave another moan. There was some frantic rustling and Adrien accidentally let out a soft gasp of his own as he envisioned Luka wantonly thrusting into a hot, wet mouth.

"Yes...like that...mmm, Marinette..."

Adrien choked back a soft gasp of his own. A voice in the back of Adrien's head told him to walk away. He could feel Plagg nudging him from inside the hoodie. But he couldn't help it. He was transfixed. Heat was pooling in his gut, and Luka's noises and words swam in his head, filling it with a heady rush. Adrien didn't notice his breathing becoming shallower and shallower, matching Luka's increasingly erratic panting. 

 Luka moaned once again - except that this time it was lower and sounded almost like a growl. 

"Fuck- hah, I'm gonna-" 

Adrien stilled, suddenly feeling a wave of ecstasy wash over him. He gasped out loud, but it was thankfully drowned out by  Luka groaning Marinette's name as he came, his voice raw in between breathy exhalations.

"Oh god..." Luka murmured, his voice still unbelievably throaty. Adrien heard a girlish giggle. 

"We didn't even get to use my present." Marinette teased, a pout in her voice. 

"...Give me a couple minutes."

But Adrien wasn't listening to the rest of their conversation. He looked down in horror at the mess in his pants.

He came without even touching himself. 

He came just from listening to Luka's voice .

Well, fuck.

Plagg has never been so relieved to be out of that damn pants pocket. 

* * *

 

 

The Next Day

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Adrikins?" Chloe asked, as she approached the table. She nodded in greeting at Nino, who tipped his hat in return. She exchanged cheek kisses with her childhood friend, delighted that he had been thoughtful enough to order for her her favourite drink - a honey nut latte. She sat herself down and took a sip. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his face suddenly matching Nino's trademark hat.  Chloe's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She glared at Nino, wordlessly demanding answers. Nino shrugged, equally clueless. He resumed his obnoxious slurping of his ice-blended oreo milkshake.

"Alright. Spill it, Agreste." Chloe jabbed the blonde bombshell in the chest. "What's going on in that funny little head of yours this time?"

"Um...uh. Yeah. Um..." Adrien began. Man, this was hard to get out. Chloe sighed and took a sip of her latte. This was probably going to take a while.

"So guys," Adrien suddenly blurted out. "What if I'm gay?"

Chloe and Nino simultaneously choked on their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, please stop smacking Plagg with your dick.
> 
> I took so long to update that I'm wondering if anyone even reads this anymore ; w ; I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been so caught up in work, and a whole host of personal issues.
> 
> The next chapter is going to have more plot and less smut...I think. I apologize/warn in advance.


	8. Those Damn Marshmallows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Operation Getting-Adrien-Agreste-into-both-our-pants is a go?”
> 
> “This has to be one of the most fun couple bonding activities you’ve suggested, next to banana boating. Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I apologize for the lack of smut. But this was a helluva fun chapter to write, regardless. ;)
> 
> Can I also just say that adult!Chloe in this fic is basically my spirit animal?
> 
> This fic took a while because I spent a lot of time attempting to write in present tense, because apparently fanfiction is usually written in the present tense? It didn't fly very well with me tbh, I just can't get used to it. Do let me know if y'all would prefer present tense, though. I'm not averse to experimenting with how I write.

“-DUDE, WHAT?!” Nino’s voice squeaked. He might have snorted milkshake out of his nose. “But didn’t you have a thing for Ladybug for the longest time?” He gawked at Adrien, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. As soon as Chloe’s coughing subsided, she fixed her beloved blonde idiot with a steely glare, before proceeding to wipe her mouth daintily with a napkin.

“Adrien darling, may I know the circumstances that have led you to entertain this line of inquiry? Because what the fuck.”

Adrien shifts uncomfortably in his chair. “Uh, I mean… think of it as a hypothetical scenario…?” He mumbled weakly, flinching under Chloe’s gaze. 

“Monsieur Agreste. What did you do?”

“N-nothing! I didn’t-“

Nino cast her a pleading look, silently entreating her to approach this tactfully, because Adrien looked as though he wanted to curl into a ball and die. Chloe ignored him because over ten years of dealing with Adrien led her to the conclusion that he’d never spill the beans without a fair amount of prodding.

“In any case, _someone_ made him question his sexuality.” Chloe mumbled thoughtfully. She leaned in and stared at Adrien, grinning cheekily. “Come on, Adrikins. Who did your baguette rise for?”

Adrien’s entire face heated up. Chloe and Nino exchanged meaningful looks. 

“Dude, come on…”

“Out with it, Agreste.”

“Ugh, fine!” Adrien, finally burst out, with his head lowered. He refused to meet anyone in the eye. Say it out loud, Adrien. Rip it off like a band-aid.

“He’slukacouffaineandIknowhe’sMarinette’sboyfriendbutIcan’thelpithe’sreallyattractiveandI’mahorribleperson.”

He almost doesn’t dare to look up. He braced himself for cries of disbelief and scandalous gasps. Instead, there was silence and Adrien, confused as ever, finally dragged his gaze up to find the both of them looking thoroughly nonplussed. Nino seemed contemplative, and Chloe was nonchalantly examining her nails.

“Hmm, well…”

“Yeah, okay.”

What.

“That’s it?” Adrien sputtered, feeling almost indignant. “That’s your reaction?”

“Cherie, you couldn’t have picked a more obvious and stereotypical choice.”

“Yeah man,” Nino chimed in, “I’m pretty sure Luka made everyone kinda gay for him. Even _Ivan_ admitted to finding him really attractive. Ivan!” 

“Oh my god.” Adrien slumped on the table, feeling like boo boo the fool. 

“It’s probably the eyeliner, and those skinny pants of his.” Nino said thoughtfully.

“Or his really sexy voice, and the fact that he’s actually got a really great’ body, despite being the artistic type. I think Marinette told me he gyms?” Chloe added. Adrien banged his head on the table repeatedly. 

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

Cheek pressed to the table, he mumbled in a muffled voice. “I attended his concert last night. He had on this…this Chat Not outfit- ”

“Ah. _The_ Chat Noir outfit- ”

“Poor Adrikins, no wonder he fell- ”

“-no you don’t get it guys” Adrien interjects. “He went up on stage and _purred…_ he fucking _purred_.”. He punctuated his last sentence with a loud groan, slumping over the table completely. 

Chloe snorted. “Looks like his girlfriend’s not the only one with a major Chat Noir kink.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” Nino shuddered. “The things I hear from Alya about her conversations with Marinette….”

The name Marinette instantly snapped Adrien out of it. His guilt comes back full force.“Okay, look. There isn’t a point in having this conversation.”

“Hm? Why not?” Choe asked, her eyebrows raised quizzically. 

“Because I can’t do anything about it, Chloe. He’s taken…”

“And so?”

Adrien made an indignant noise, his face uncharacteristically twisted up with disbelief.“Marinette’s my friend! I will NOT be a home wrecker. Oh my god! I can’t believe you’re even suggesting this!”

“Are you that opposed to _sharing_ Luka with Marinette?”

Adrien balked as a series of filthy images suddenly flashed through his head. His cheeks flushed a bright scarlet as he sputtered, as innocently as he could, “W-w-what do you mean?”

“The point I’m trying to make, Adrikins, is that Marinette and Luka are more…how shall I say this…open…than you think.”

Nino coughed into his fist. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Are you saying - ”

“Do you find Marinette attractive?” Chloe interrupted.

Marinette. Twinkling blue eyes, glossy blue-black hair, adorable giggles, sunny smile and an ass that you could bounce a quarter off.  You'd have to be blind to say no.

“Yes?”

“Do you find Luka attractive?”

“Yes?”

“Would you be opposed to dating them both?”

“N-no…? I don’t know.”

Chloe patted his shoulder. “Give it some thought.”

 

* * *

 

 

Inhale. Exhale. 

Breathe. Adrien reminded himself. He leaned back against his deck chair, shielded from the sun, eyeing Luka and Marinette discreetly, his gaze obscured by the obnoxious pair of ray-bans he was currently sporting. He was clad in nothing save a pair of dark green swimming trunks. Next to him, away from his umbrella and out in the open sun, Chloe was in a tiny yellow bikini, sprawled out on a luxurious beach mat, sipping a martini as Sabrina slathered coconut tanning oil all over her toned torso. It was their annual class reunion. Marinette and Luka, along with several other classmates, were presently engaged in helping out with the barbecue. Marinette was looking radiant as usual in a coral pink sundress that showed off her freckled shoulders. Her hair was pulled up into a messy, high bun. Next to her, Luka was in a black tank top and surfer shorts. The tank top exposed parts of the massive tattoo Luka had on his back. Was that a dragon claw? Adrien wanted to trace the tattoo with his tongue. He found himself shuddering at the thought of Marinette having done that. Adrien’s increasingly heated thoughts were interrupted by a loud guffaw from the barbecue pit.

Luka had accidentally set the marshmallow he was roasting on fire, and Adrien watched with amusement as panic spread all across Luka’s face while everyone else around him, Marinette included, burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, this is like the fifth one you’ve burned!” Alya exclaimed in disbelief. “Marinette, how is your boyfriend so bad at this?”

Marinette was still laughing as she scraped the smouldering marshmallow off the skewer and onto a paper plate. “Let’s just say that I’m the domestic one in this relationship.” She handed the skewer back to her boyfriend, who chuckled embarrassedly.Adrien watched with raised brows as Juleka marched up to the both of them and yanked the skewer out of his hands. Luka yelped indignantly.

“What the hell, sis?!”

“You’re wasting all our marshmallows.” Juleka admonished, her expression mock stern. She waved the skewer in his face as she spoke. “I'm banning you banned from this kitchen. Your cooking sucks anyway, this is why mom banned you from the one in our house.” Her last sentence was met with several bursts of laughter.

“What?!” Luka spluttered, face flushed.

“Go sit with Adrien and wait for the food!” 

Adrien watched as Marinette handed the charred marshmallow to her sulking boyfriend. “This is the least burnt one out of all of them.” he heard her say to Luka, smiling a smile so sweet, it could give toothaches. “You’re making some progress! Some parts are actually cooked perfectly, I think it can be salvaged.” 

Luka chuckled and took the plate from her. They exchanged a quick kiss before Luka began making his way to the blonde duo. Adrien’s heart thundered in his chest.

“Oh my god oh my god, Chlo!” Adrien hissed to his companion. “He’s coming over here! What do I do?!” 

Chloe pulled her sunglasses down to glare at him and roll her eyes. “Would you please calm down, cherie? Just engage in conversation. Talk to him like a normal person. Besides, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re half-naked and in your trunks, he’s a goner.” 

“Wait, what??!- ”

“What’s up, Adrien?”

Adrien made an eloquent squawking noise. “H-hey Luka!”

Luka greeted Chloe, who responded amiably and very calmly -  a stark contrast to Adrien. She promptly excused herself.  Something about Kim and body-surfing? Adrien cursed her silently, questioning his choice in friends. Luka sat himself in the empty chair next to Adrien’s, and the both of them sipped colas as they lounged under the shade of the garish, striped umbrella.

“So,” Luka began, “I hear you can’t cook either, huh?”

Adrien relaxed, finally remembering that despite his muddled hormones, Luka was still Luka - a great guy who was easy to talk to, and a friend. “Yeah,” he laughs, “back when I still lived with my dad, we had personal chefs prepare us everything, so I’ve never even stepped foot in a kitchen.”

Luka gave a low whistle. “Damn.”

“The first thing I tried to cook when I finally got my own apartment was instant ramen - but I somehow found a way to mess even that up.”

Luka looked at him, eyed blown wide. Adrien prepared himself for some kind of judgmental remark, but then Luka whispered conspirationally, “Did you accidentally set it on fire too?”

“Oh my god, yeah I did!”

They exchanged hi-fives.

“Care for a charred marshmallow?”

“Hell yes.”

The conversation flowed easily between them.

* * *

 

Honestly, things were going perfectly swell until Marinette sauntered over, her sundress swishing in the balmy breeze. It brushed against Adrien’s arm, causing him to jump a little, as she sat herself in Luka’s lap. She was carrying two large paper plates laden with food - a mix of grilled sausages, kebabs, corn cobs, chunks of zucchini, and, of course, a couple of toasted marshmallows from earlier. She handed a plate to Adrien, sharing the remaining one with Luka. The three of them chatted as they ate, slipping easily enough into conversation until there was only one marshmallow left on the couple’s plate. 

Marinette turned to Luka to ask, “Would you like the last one? I’m too full.”

“Sure”, Luka replied. Marinette plucked the sticky candy off the plate, and Adrien watched, rapt with attention, as Luka leaned in. His soft, pink lips closed for a brief second around the tips of Marinette’s fingers. His cheeks hollowed for a split second and Adrien’s breath hitched at the sight of Luka sucking the marshmallow off Marinette’s fingers - fingers which eventually pulled away, leaving sinuous, white, taffy-like strands trailing in their wake. Marinette frowned a little at the mess on her fingers, but Luka grabbed her wrist and smiled flirtatiously.

“Allow me.” 

Marinette giggled, her face a rosy pink as she relented.The minute Luka’s tongue slipped out to lick at the remnants of marshmallow, Adrien let out a _very_ soft, almost imperceptible gasp. Luka had a freaking tongue piercing. Holy shit. To his horror, it hadn’t gone unheard and Luka’s eyes shifted up to stare at him. Adrien froze as their eyes locked. Luka’s gaze was absolutely unreadable. Oh my god, what is he thinking? Adrien wondered, internally panicking. His mental monologue was abruptly cut short, however, as Luka’s tongue continued to move. Adrien was transfixed, unable to tear his eyes away from the small gunmetal ball that slid sensually across Marinette’s slim, dainty fingers. There was a flash of pearly white teeth as Luka nipped at a particularly large and stubborn chunk of marshmallow that clung to the joint of Marinette’s middle finger. Adrien bit back a whiny noise. A rational part of him told him to excuse himself before they noticed the tent in his shorts, which was already at half-mast. _Go on, do it Agreste,_ the rational voice advised urgently. _Say something to excuse yourself. You’re going to get a drink, you need to use the bathroom, etc. Say something. Anything_.

He opened his mouth.

“Buh.”

Two pairs of blue eyes instantly turned to look at him. Well, fuck. What would he see on their faces? What would he see on Marinette’s face? Confusion? Scorn? Would she laugh? That thought immediately died the minute he took in her expression. Marinette was adorably flushed, her pupils were dilated. Her lips were a swollen, pretty red. Had she been biting them? Heat shot straight into Adrien’s groin. A mutual understanding seemed to be exchanged, as the two of them took in the other’s flushed expressions. They simultaneously turned to look at Luka, who in contrast looked nonchalant and impassive - save for the very subtle quirk at the corner of his lips. Nevertheless, even Adrien, oblivious as he was, could sense the charged air about them. Adrien’s heart pounded erratically as Luka’s hand snaked around her waist. He sidled even closer to Marinette, who leaned into him. The both of them turned to look at Adrien, their blue eyes boring into him. “So,” Luka drawled, his voice deceptively casual, “Adrien- ”

“-Hey guys!” Rose hollered, as she jogged towards them. She had changed into her swimsuit, a cute, Barbie pink one-piece. “Who’s up for a round of water volleyball?”

The moment was broken, but before Adrien had any time to process what just happened, he was being tugged along by his enthusiastic classmate towards the water. He wanted to protest, turning back towards Luka and Marinette for help, only to see the both of them _stripping_. He could only stare, boggle-eyed. Marinette had _bent down_ to peel off her dress, and all coherent thought vanished from Adrien’s mind as the pale pink sundress slid off her creamy, lightly-freckled skin, to reveal a heart-shaped ass that was just barely covered by a scarlet red thong. He decided that Nino was right, he probably wasn’t gay. Next to her, Luka had pulled his tank top over his head to reveal a surprisingly toned set of abs. Adrien emitted an almost inaudible squeak when he saw that Luka’s navel was also pierced. The dark ink of his tattoos were a stark contrast against his bone-pale skin. He was beautiful. They were both beautiful. The thirst was real.

“Come on, Adrien! They’ll catch up with us in a bit!” Rose needled, and with that, he was whisked away.

The volleyball game was a lot more intense than anticipated. Marinette and Alya decided to split into teams - Chloe, Juleka, Rose, Kim, Ivan and Nino in the former; and Mylene, Max, Alix, Alya, Luka and Adrien in the latter. The competitiveness was high, and they took turns jeering at each other. 

“KISS MY ASS, CESAIRE.” Marinette hollered, as she gave a particularly brutal spike. The ball sailed high in the air. 

Luka jumped up and deftly served it back. “That’s my job, babe.” 

“YOU’RE GOIN DOWN TODAY, DUPAIN-CHENG!” Alya hollered, as she leapt up to return a particularly brutal spike made by Ivan.

“Are we taking turns?” Rose asked sweetly, as she bumped it back “I heard that you already did last night.”

The class collectively howled.

“OOOOOOOOOH SHIT!”

“SHE GOT YOU GOOD!”

“SAAAVAAAGE.”

“I love her so fucking much.” Juleka whispered, under her breath. 

Eventually, as the matches wore on, the teams became smaller and smaller as they got tired. Adrien was still soldiering on, with Kim, Alix, Ivan, and, surprisingly, Chloe. Marinette decided to retire, opting instead to sit next to Luka. The both of them casually sipped their colas as they watched the match, Marinette leaning her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder. Adrien had leapt up gracefully, cat-like, into the air to make a serve - his lean, muscular frame was silhouetted against the setting sun. Sweat and seawater dripped from his tanned, glowing skin. Marinette made a strained noise as she watched Adrien run a hand through his damp and disheveledblonde mane, slicking it back with his fingers. Luka turned to look at her, his lips quirked up in amusement.

“Whyyyy does he look so good?” she whined against his shoulder. Luka slid his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. He affectionately rested his cheek against the top of his girlfriend’s head. 

“He really does.” He purred. Their stares never deviated from the object of their conversation. 

“The look on his face when you pulled that stunt with the marshmallow…that was priceless. A little warning in the future would be nice, by the way.” 

“A warning?”

“Don’t tempt me like that. You know how I’m opposed to beach sex.”

“Ah, right. The sand gets everywhere.”

“The emphasis is on _everywhere_.”

Luka laughed and squeezed her affectionately. “Duly noted, my lady.” 

Marinette balked, her face flushing the colour of the setting sun. “That’s ONLY for the bedroom!” she hissed, looking around frantically to check if anybody heard them. Luka chuckled at his reaction, amused as ever.

“Anyway, I did it because…well you get why I did it. I had to. That noise he made, Mari.” 

Marinette giggled. “Mmmhmm.”

The match had stopped, and Adrien was exchanging a joke with Alix, his emerald green eyes and toothy smile were cast in the golden glow of the sun. You’d think that being a supermodel would have made him acutely aware of how good-looking he was, but apparently not. 

“How opposed would you be towards the idea of making him ours?” Luka asked, his voice a low husky murmur.

Marinette made a barely-restrained noise of glee. “I would very much like that idea.” 

The two of them turned to look at each other, blue reflecting blue, desire reflecting desire. Mischief reflecting mischief.

“So, Operation Getting-Adrien-Agreste-into-both-our-pants is a go?”

“This has to be one of the most fun couple bonding activities you’ve suggested, next to banana boating. Hell yeah.”

They exchanged a fist bump, before getting up to saunter towards Adrien and co., their arms raised amiably in greeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Poor unwitting, Adrien finds himself being seduced by one very smooth Luka, and one very devious Marinette. Even his childhood friend, Chloe, has conspired against him. Plagg ought to have been on his side, but unfortunately he'd prefer to be involved as little as possible in any matter regarding Adrien's penis.
> 
> As usual, PLEASE comment if you wish to, I love reading them, and they REALLY keep me going and I appreciate them. Especially since I'm going through a rough patch rn, so even finding the motivation to type is a struggle.


	9. Jagged Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “U-uhm.” His breath caught in his throat. Marinette’s expression quickly shifted into one of concern while Luka raised his brows quizzically, waiting for him to continue. The former carefully withdrew her hand from Adrien’s pants, and his brain, realizing that that definitely wasn’t what he wanted, finally started working and he bursts out-
> 
> “S-so…you’re not…uh…this is all- I mean, you’re not mad?”
> 
> The two of them shoot him a look of confusion.
> 
> “Why would I be mad, Adrien?” Marinette asks, looking rather perplexed.
> 
> “Cuz I was…I uh. I was making out with Luka.”  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> UPDATED CHAPTER TITLE BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LET THAT (late) OPPORTUNITY SLIDE. 
> 
> This chapter contains gratuitous smut, and casual insertions of my tattoo-ed Luka headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boi. THis is a LOOONGASS chapter. This chapter was literally almost half the length of my entire fic so far. almost 7k out of 15k words (from chapt 1-8). Damn. Who knew that there was so much to write for porn? This was a VERY TRICKY chapter to write. I struggled a lot, not gonna lie. But my sunshine boi's FINALLY where he (thinks he) needs to be. <3

Dupain-Cheng Bakery, 11am:

Adrien stood outside the door, feeling nervous and apprehensive. Now that he was acutely aware of his feelings, he found himself trying really hard to not look like he cared too much about his appearance - hence choosing to dress himself in something casual: a linen button-down, dark jeans, and hair that he hoped looked effortlessly tousled. Even though he spent a good twenty minutes on the phone with his stylist, while staring at the pot of hair pomade in confusion.

He sucked in a deep breath. He was here to do Chloe a favour, dammit. “Quit overthinking this.” He murmured to himself. She had apparently forgotten to return Marinette a dress she had borrowed ages ago, and was too busy to do so anytime soon. Said dress was presently being carried in his right hand, protected by a black zippered bag with some luxury brand emblazoned on the front in fancy cursive letters. 

Adrien mimed Chloe’s voice, his voice nasally and high, “You’re the best, Adrikins! Love you! Mwah!”. He rolled his eyes. This was totally an excuse to get him to talk to the both of them. He wasn’t a complete idiot. He was no dog, he was fuckin’ Chat Noir, but even he could smell this attempt at a set-up a mile away. 

“How long are we going to be standing out here?” Plagg grumbled from within the confines of his messenger bag. “I’m hungry, and I’ve finished all the Camembert you packed. Can we just get this over with?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Adrien replied grumpily. He held his breath and rung the doorbell. An inhuman screech could be heard, and Adrien raised his brows, slightly concerned.

Loud, rapid footsteps could be heard, and the door opened a few seconds later to reveal Marinette, her hair was pulled into a loose messy braid, and she was flushed from some form of exertion. Flour and cocoa powder was everywhere - her hair, arms and thighs that her short cream-coloured dress failed to cover. Adrien spied smears of chocolate on her collarbone and cheek. She was absolutely adorable. It took his breath away.

“Adrien!” She breathlessly exclaimed, her bright blue eyes melting a hole into his chest, slicing through his heart like thawed butter. She looked absolutely surprised, no, _shocked_ to see him. Didn't Chloe tell him that they knew he was coming? "Oh my god, you're early!"

Early? Adrien hardly had a chance to think of a response before he was being dragged in. Marinette pulled him into the kitchen, planting him onto a chair in the dining room as she hurriedly stomped up the stairs, cursing to somebody. “Fuck!…Plan…Early…late!…Mess!…Shit!…Plan!…Okay!” Was all he could discern, in the midst of muffled, rapid-fire French before Marinette was scurrying back down the stairs, as jittery as a mouse. 

“Sorry about that!” Marinette said sheepishly as she returned to him. It has been a long time since he’d seen her so anxious. She stood in front of him, her legs tightly crossed together and her powdery hands bunched into tense fists.

“It’s alright!” Adrien reassured, affably putting an hand on the shoulder. “Please calm down, is everything alright?” 

“Y-yeah,” Marinette replied, trying to sound not-frazzled. It lasted for a second before her shoulders slumped, and she leaned into Adrien’s touch, smearing a light dusting of flour in his shirt. “Okay, it’s not. Too many things are happening at once. I was supposed to have finished baking these chocolate ganache cupcakes by now, but then Luka came early and we- _I_ got distracted and I wasn’t expecting you till much later but you’re here early too and the oven wasn’t preheated at the correct temperature and Luka’s an idiot and he’s a pale-ass Scottish moron that burns rather than bakes and I need to help him but then there’s the cupcakes because I haven’t finished them and I’m still really distracted because uh-”

Midway into her ramble, Adrien gave up on trying to comprehend what she was saying. He carefully chose instead to pat her head, hoping to calm her down. The tension seemed to leave her petite frame, ever so slightly.

“-Marinette.” He interrupts, trying not to smile at how adorable she was being. How many years has it been since he heard her ramblings?

“Y-yeah?” she asks.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Marinette smiled shyly. She had calmed down somewhat, but her legs seemed weirdly glued together, her posture ramrod straight and kinda stiff. Her face was still really pink. Might be due to the heat from the kitchen. “Well…I really need to finish these cupcakes. Do you mind helping me take care of Luka?” 

She opened the fridge and hands him a tub of aloe vera gel. _Burn rather than bake. Pale Scottish moron._ It takes Adrien a second to comprehend what she meant, and then he’s bursting into light, tinkling laughter that could make even the grim reaper smile.

Marinette cast him a slightly-embarrassed, toothy smile in return. God, she was cute. Without thinking, he reached out and rubbed away the smear of chocolate on her cheek with his thumb. He licked up the chocolate as he took the bottle of aloe vera gel from her. It was rich and warm and velvety. 

“Sure, no problem Marinette.” He said easily, flashing her a smile before turning to head up the stairs. He completely missed Marinette’s jaw dropping, her face redder than Ladybug’s costume. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Adrien screamed internally as he advanced up the stairs. “What did I just do? Why did I do that?” 

Plagg grumbled from within his bag. “Weren’t we just dropping the bag and leaving?”

“Marinette needs my help!” Adrien hissed. “This won’t take long, quit grumbling.”

When he reached the door to Marinette’s room and it finally dawned on him that he was literally seconds away from running his hands all over Luka’s  beautiful body. His pulse skyrocketed. Fuuuuck. He tried to calm the furious blush on his face. Think of something horrible. Or bad. Something really unsexy. That’s right, like Hawkmoth. Or his dad. Or his dad in Hawkmoth’s costume- Hey, wait a minute-

“-Marinette?” Luka’s voice called from the other side of the door. 

Adrien’s mind became instantly blank. A brief, awkward silence ensued before he remembered to reply. He did his best to calm himself as he opened the door. Deep slow breaths, Adrien.

Luka was in a maroon band t-shirt and black jogging pants. He was barefoot and sprawled out across Marinette’s bed, and Adrien’s lips quirked up when he noticed that Luka had painted his toenails a dark crimson, matching his shirt. They shone in the sunlight, looking almost like jewels. 

A brief look of surprise passed over Luka’s face when he turned to see who was at the door; their eyes meet and he cracks a friendly grin. “Oh, Adrien! Hey!” 

“Hey man,” Adrien replied, grinning as well. He held up the bottle of aloe vera gel. “I heard you need help?” 

Luka laughed. A small smile spread across his face as he bashfully replied. “Yeah, thanks.” He sat up, and Adrien quickly turned away, clasping a hand to his mouth to hide his very manly squeak as Luka casually stripped off his shirt in a way that _had_ to be deliberately sensual. He spread himself on Marinette’s bed, lying stomach-down, hands under his chin.

“…You don’t have to say anything. I know it’s really bad.”

Upon hearing Luka’s comment, Adrien gathered his wits and looked up and _damn_. He was right. The whole of Luka’s tattooed back was red - some places, for instance, the lower back, looked less red than others. His shoulders bore the worst of the Sun’s flames, they were practically lobster red. Adrien winced in sympathy. That had to hurt. He squeezed out a massive blob of aloe vera gel and spread them out over his palms, choosing to start from the lower back, and slowly work his way up. 

“Damn.” Adrien chided, “Have you ever heard of sunscreen?”

Luka chuckled, his voice slightly muffled by the bedsheets as his face was pressed against it. “I forgot to bring it. I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

Adrien stilled his breath as he ran his hands over the sculpted planes of Luka’s back, reminding himself to move his palms in upward circular and most certainly non-sexual strokes. Luka wasn’t particularly ripped, he was on the slender side. Fair and slender, but _sculpted_. Finely wrought, like Psyche’s Lover, Cupid in Bouguereau’s painting . Okay, quit being a nerd, Agreste - he mentally chided himself. And calm those damn hormones.

Luka’s flesh was really warm. It felt good in his hands. He resisted the urge to trace the various tattoos, and follow the patterns. There was a five-clawed Chinese dragon - that was one of the largest, spanning a fair portion of his back, with swirly clouds surrounding it. Then there were geometric patterns that sliced across his flesh and up his neck, standing out in sharp relief. Some of the smaller tattoos were beautifully coloured, depicting galaxies and whimsical sketches of planets. An astronaut blowing moons out of a bubble wand. There was an intricately inked portrait of Jagged Stone and Kurt Cobain, surrounded by a halo of glowing light. Adrien grinned as he looked it over, highly amused. A black cat with a splotch of white fur on its chest sat just above the blade of Luka’s right shoulder blade, staring back at Adrien nonchalantly.

“You like cats?” Adrien asked, as his cold gel-coated palms slid across his shoulders in fluid motions.

Luka chuckled. “That’s the Cait Sith, a Scottish mythological creature. It’s said to steal the souls of the dead before they could be claimed by the gods. According to folklore, you had to perform a ritual to keep them distracted before the burial.”

“That’s pretty cool.” 

“I just thought it was cute that it would bless your house if you left it a saucer of milk outside your house during Samhain.”

Adrien smiled, his eyes lit up with fascination. “That’s adorable!”

“Yeah, and if you didn’t leave it any milk, it’d curse your house and the milk in your cows would dry up.”

“Oh…”

“What about the Jesus-Kurt Cobain?”

Luka let out an exasperated sigh, his head drooped down in embarrassment. 

“I was young and made a lot of bad decisions - You should have seen Marinette’s reaction. Juleka loved it though.”

Adrien burst out laughing.

Their conversations mainly centred on Luka’s tattoos, with Adrien asking an occasional question about them. When he got to Luka’s neck, he squeezed another blob of gel and ran his hands down the graceful arch of it. Luka let out a soft sigh that sent a wave of heat straight to Adrien’s groin. He wanted to hear that sound again. He ran his cool, slick palms down Luka’s neck once more. However, this time, his fingers caught the longish teal hair at the nape of Luka’s neck and he accidentally ended up firmly tugging Luka’s head back. Adrien panicked, an apology rising in his throat, but then he heard it- a very soft, and barely restrained moan.

_Fuck._

Adrien was thankful that Luka was lying face-down, because there was no way he could hide the full-on boner he was suddenly having. Pretend you didn’t hear anything. Pretend you didn’t hear anything. God fucking dammit, distract yourself, Agreste!His eyes flew to an oddly-shaped, small pale pink remote lying on the bedside table. It was rather pretty and glittery. There was a dial, and a couple of numbers on it. 

“H-hey! L-let’s watch some TV!” Adrien abruptly burst out. He lunged for it.

“Wait, that’s!-” Luka yelled, panicking. Adrien pressed the on button. There was a loud gasp from downstairs, but Adrien failed to notice, in his desperation. The TV didn’t turn on, and Adrien frowned. 

“Oh, is this for the stereo? Because I could totally do with some music right now, Jagged Stone or something amiright?” He gushed, aiming the remote at the stereo instead, turning the dial up to the maximum. There was a loud crash from downstairs. This finally got Adrien’s attention and he got up to investigate, remote forgotten. Luka took the opportunity to grab it and turn it off. 

“Marinette?” Adrien called out, peering over the railing of the staircase. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah!” Came the reply. “J-j-j-just d-d-dropped s-something!” her voice was strained, and it sounded as though she was having difficulties breathing. Boy, baking must be such a physically demanding activity. Adrien found himself really respecting Marinette and her parents for having the energy to do this every day. 

“Let me know if you need any help!”

“I’m good, th-thanks!” 

Luka came out of the room to pull him back in. “Come on,” he urged. “Let her do what she needs to do, she’s fine!” In the midst of the chaos, Adrien forgot about the remote. He was grateful that the sudden distraction allowed his Petit Agreste to calm down. They returned to Marinette’s room, and Luka plonked himself down onto Marinette’s bed in a comfortable manner that could only come from having done this hundreds of times over the years. Adrien found himself envying him, ever so slightly. To feel so welcome and relaxed in the personal space of someone you’re so close to. The domestic cosiness of it all. He’s only ever experienced something similar with Chloe and Nino, but never any strictly romantic partner. He had dated every now and then over the years, of course. But they just happened to be model after model, or heiress after heiress, who mainly cared about his looks and money, and fitting into a Euro size 32. They never dated him because he was _Adrien_. They dated him because he was _Adrien_ _Agreste_ , supermodel extraordinaire, and heir to the Agreste fashion empire. 

“Everything alright, Adrien?” Luka asked, interrupting his ruminations. Adrien turned and realized that Luka was staring at him, his brow furrowed and lips set in a worried line. Adrien blushed, feeling a little overwhelmed at the concern being shown towards him, even though he and Luka weren’t particularly close.

“Yeah, I’m good”, Adrien managed to reply. “I just think that what you have with Marinette’s really nice.” He sat himself on the foot of the bed and reached for the tube of aloe vera gel. He motioned for Luka to turn his back. Luka obliged, humming in response to Adrien’s statement. 

“Mmhmm.” Adrien could hear the smile in his voice. He slathered more gel onto his hands, and focused his movements on Luka’s singed shoulders. His heart skipped a beat when Luka seemed to melt against his hands, letting out a soft, contented sigh.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Luka probed.

Adrien smiled a little, the pads of his fingers momentarily pausing to rest against a rather bizarre, eerie tattoo of a long-legged owl surrounded by a ring of light, just below his left shoulder. 

“I just wish sometimes that I could enjoy something like that too, that’s all.” He tried to not let any sadness or traces of envy leak into his voice. 

“You haven’t had much luck?”

Adrien idly traced the owl tattoo with his fingers, too lost in his thoughts to notice Luka’s tensing and sudden intake of breath. He wanted to choose his next words carefully. He didn’t want to go into detail about his past relationship failures. “Not really. I guess you could say I’ve been pretty unlucky.” He chuckled, trying to sound lighthearted.

Luka’s brows raised. The latter’s fingers circled the owl again and again. Seriously, what was up with that tattoo? He had yet to ask about that one. Luka made a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a hiss and Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise as Luka abruptly whirled around to grab his aforementioned hand. Adrien was suddenly face-to-face with piercing, pale blue eyes that simmered with an emotion Adrien was too terrified to decipher. 

“Maybe you’ve been looking in the wrong place.” Luka’s murmur was low, and Adrien’s South Pole was rapidly experiencing climate change as a wave of desire washed over him, making him feel almost faint. His breath hitched as Luka leaned in a fraction and smirked. Adrien couldn’t help it, his eyes flashed instinctively downwards to glance at Luka’s lips. Soft and pink and kissable. With an almost-unnoticeable scar running down the middle of the bottom lip, a dark pink crescent - a healed-over lip piercing, perhaps? The glance lasted barely a second, but when Adrien finally shifted his eyes back up, he realized he’s been caught. Once again. Well, fuck. His entire face heated up, he was about to break away from Luka’s stare and splutter some incoherent sentence - but then his heart stopped when Luka purposefully dropped his eyes down to his lips, freezing there for a split second, before slowly returning back up to meet his eyes. The blatancy of it all sets his whole being on fire, and he leaned in ever so slightly, feeling a little reckless. Hopelessly drawn in. 

The cerulean eyes opposite him flashed at the subtle motion, and Adrien was suddenly swept into a deep, carnal kiss. There was nothing chaste or innocent about it - every brush of his lips against his was sensual but calculated. Adrien let out a soft gasp, and Luka took the chance to slide his tongue between Adrien’s parted lips, cupping his chin and circling his arm around the small of Adrien’s back as he did so. Their tongues tangled, and Luka’s tongue piercing slid against his tongue in a single languid motion. Adrien had never been kissed like this. He moaned helplessly, and the kiss suddenly got deeper, wetter, and even filthier. He reached for the back of Luka’s head and bunched his fingers in his hair, yanking him closer. Luka grunted, lowering the both of them onto the bed - their fervent kissing never once ceasing. Their bodies were now pressed flushed against one another’s, with Luka on top, pinning Adrien down. Adrien’s eyes flew open when he felt Luka’s erection brush against his through their pants, and the heat mounting within him suddenly skyrocketed. Luka rocked his hips against his, and Adrien’s hands quickly flew to his mouth to muffle his embarrassingly loud moan. Luka’s eyes widened, surprised at the intensity of Adrien’s reaction. His eyes travelled down to see a wet patch rapidly developing on the blonde’s designer Agreste jeans. Luka smirked against Adrien’s lips. 

“Someone’s pent-up.” 

The throatiness of his voice made Adrien’s cock twitch. Luka rocked his hips against Adrien’s once more, this time more firmly, and the latter _keened_ , his back arching right off the mattress. 

“-Haaah, Luka-”

“Holy shit,” Luka breathlessly laughed, his face flushed as he continued his grinding. Adrien’s lids fluttered shut from the dizzying pleasure, his breaths coming out in shallow pants. He was too gone to feel even the slightest hint of embarrassment at being so close to coming while still fully clothed. Yesyesyes-don’t stop-

“I can’t believe you guys started the party without me.” 

A female voice cut in. Adrien froze. He felt as though he’d suddenly been doused with a bucket of cold water. He turned to see Marinette standing over the both of them, holding a tray of chocolate cupcakes. Guilt and shame washed over him. Was there anything to even be said? He had no excuse. 

“In my defence, Mari-” Luka began. Adrien closed his eyes, turning away. Heere we go. He desperately wanted to remove himself from the situation. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “-You have no idea how hard it was to be patient, with all the touching and the stroking. Sorry, but it looks like you gotta get in line, babe.” 

What? Adrien opened his eyes, feeling a little confused.

Marinette grinned as she set the tray of cupcakes down on the table. She casually sauntered towards the both of them, and slowly traced a line down Luka’s spine with a single finger. Luka shivered against him, and Adrien did his best not to squirm. She doesn’t seem mad??

“You don’t get to talk to me about patience.” She murmured. She leaned down, her hot breath ghosting both their ears. “Not with your antics with the remote while I was baking.”

Luka bit back a groan as Marinette nipped his earlobe. Adrien found himself colouring at the lewdness of it, even in the midst of his confusion. The remote? What remote? And she’s not mad??

“Wasn’t me.” Luka bit out, as he undulated his hips against Adrien’s, causing the latter to groan. His arousal came seeping back in. Marinette raised an eyebrow, and Adrien found himself trapped under her blue-eyed stare. 

“Oh?” She squeaked out. Suddenly Marinette was blushing. Guess she’s not mad. Guess this is okay, and that they actually meant to- oh my god.

Adrien had never been more confused. He opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was going on, but then Luka was moving away from him to reach for something. He tossed it onto Adrien’s lap. It was the glittery pink remote from earlier. Adrien’s brows raised quizzically, as he palmed the alien contraption in his hands. Marinette and Luka noticed his confusion. They looked at each other, the both of them bursting out-

“Oh, wow. He doesn’t-”

“I don’t think he-”

They say at the same time, pausing mid-sentence to stare back at Adrien, who was too tongue-tied in his confusion to say anything. There was too much to process. They exchange another look, and before Adrien could decipher what that meant, Marinette plopped herself on the bed, sandwiching herself between the both of them. Her skirt rode up, exposing the creamy, freckled thighs that were splayed on either side of Adrien’s hips. Adrien blushed at the proximity. His arousal was definitely back in full-force now. Behind her, Luka leaned in. His nose nuzzled the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered. Luka gestured towards the remote. 

“Turn it on, Adrien.”

Still confused, Adrien did as he was told. He jumped a little as Marinette suddenly let out a small moan, her thighs squirming on either side of him. Luka smirked, “Do you mind turning it up a couple notches?” 

Adrien pressed the “+” button that he presumed was a button for volume. The reality of what that remote really was for hadn’t quite sunk in yet, until Marinette suddenly spasmed against him. The unbidden moan slipping out from her failed to mask the low, insistent buzz that he could hear from between her thighs. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Luka licked a sensual stripe up the column of Marinette’s neck, before closing his lips around a particular spot to suck at it. Marinette threw her head back and gasped. 

“Show him, Mari.”

Marinette lifted her skirt in a manner that would have been chaste, if it weren’t for her expression - bright blue eyes glazed over with desire, boring into his, steadily maintaining eye contact, lips parted and cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

Luka’s hand reached down to tug the lacy white thong she was wearing aside to reveal a trimmed thatch of soft black curls and slick, dripping, pink flesh - from which hung a silicone loop that disappeared between her folds. Adrien’s brain fizzled out. The headiness of his desire was overwhelming. His breaths shallowed into pants. The remote fell to the floor with a thud.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Luka asked, mouthing against Marinette’s neck. Wordlessly, Adrien nodded. He let out a strained moan as he suddenly felt two hands palming his dick. Luka’s shiny crimson nails scraped against the zip of Adrien’s jeans as he began tugging the zipper down, while Marinette’s smaller, nimble hand slipped in, cupping and rubbing his straining erection through his boxers.

“Is this okay?” She whispered meekly, finally deciding to address his silence throughout the whole of this. Luka paused and looked up. His gaze was tentative. Adrien found himself stammering, pinned once again under two pairs of shockingly blue eyes. 

“U-uhm.” His breath caught in his throat. Marinette’s expression quickly shifted into one of concern while Luka raised his brows quizzically, waiting for him to continue. The former carefully withdrew her hand from Adrien’s pants, and his brain, realizing that that definitely _wasn’t_ what he wanted, finally started working and he bursts out-

“S-so…you’re not…uh…this is all- I mean, you’re not mad?”

The two of them shoot him a look of confusion. 

“Why would I be mad, Adrien?” Marinette asks, looking rather perplexed.

“Cuz I was…I uh. I was making out with Luka.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Marinette giggled, playfully flicking the button on his jeans with her fingers. Behind her, Luka made a soft snort against her neck.

“Oh.” Adrien breathes, “S-so you guys are, uh-”

“-Adrien.” Luka interrupts, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. His voice was low and soothing. “We both wanted this.” 

Marinette leans towards Adrien, flashing a nervous smile as she quietly mumbles, “So if you’ll have us…”

Oh. 

The weight of their words sunk into Adrien, spreading a delicious shiver all across his body. Chloe and Nino’s words finally clicked into place. The both of them wanted him. Hell yes. Hell fucking yes. He wanted to shout out and whoop for joy, transform into Chat Noir and run across the rooftops, pole-dance on street lamps and howl in delight. A bit of his superhero persona slips out as he flashes a smug smile.

“Luka, do you mind helping me get that remote?”

Luka grins. Marinette’s entire face heats up. Adrien’s smile borders on wicked as he turns the dial up to the maximum - Marinette instantly gasps. She spasmsviolently in between the two male bodies. One of her hands reach behind to grip onto Luka for support, while the other insistently digs back down into Adrien’s pants, this time slipping past his boxers to tug at his erection. Adrien choked out a moan as Marinette deftly slides her thumb over and over the slick head of his cock, in between firm pumps.

He suddenly hears an obscene squelching noise and he snaps out of his lust-induced daze to see Luka’s hand between Marinette’s spread thighs, two fingers buried in her wetness, thrusting in a slow, steady tempo. Marinette’s head was thrown back, her eyes closing in ecstasy as her chest rose and fell with her soft pants.

Adrien’s breath hitched at the lewd scene before him. 

“Touch her with me.” Luka murmurs huskily. Adrien eagerly cups his hand over Luka’s, sliding two fingers in. Marinette spasms against them, whimpering a little at the initial stretch. Adrien moans as his fingers are enveloped in slick, slick heat. His cock twitched against Marinette’s hand. Together, they thrust their fingers into Marinette and she squeals, wantonly undulating her hips against their fingers. At this point, her arousal was dripping down past her thighs and onto Adrien’s jeans. She’s close - Adrien can feel the sudden tightening of her walls. Luka increases his pace, and Adrien follows suit, and before he knew it, Marinette lets out a loud keen, and Adrien finds himself close to the tipping point as Marinette comes in a wet rush around their fingers, dripping past her thighs and onto Adrien’s jeans. 

They pull their fingers out of Marinette, and Luka kisses Marinette sweetly on the cheek before grabbing Adrien’s hand. He licks and sucks Marinette’s orgasm off Adrien’s fingers, and Adrien moans. His dick throbs. He grabs Luka’s and does the same. Marinette giggles and worms her way out from between them. She reclined herself on the side bed, flinching a little as she tugged the egg vibrator out from under her. Her fingers slipped down to gently circle her clit as she looked at the both of them.

“Hope you don’t mind me watching.” She teasingly remarks. Adrien turned to her and gave her a wink.

Luka grinned as well, about to say something - but his words were abruptly cut off as Adrien slipped his hands into his pants, palming his painfully hard erection. He choked out a moan instead. 

“Looks like I’m not the only pent-up one now, huh?” Adrien chuckled lowly, even as he mentally screamed in his head, _holy shit I am touching another man’s penis_. Hot, velvety, and hard. Nothing too different from his own, albeit longer and more slender. His index finger traced a prominent vein that ran up to the underside of the already slick head. Luka flushed red, his eyes dazed as he caught Adrien’s eye. Adrien’s nervousness gradually began to dissipate, his confidence increasing as he took in Luka’s reactions, and shallow panting. Luka slyly reached over and began tugging Adrien’s jeans off. Adrien lifted his hips off the bed, eager to assist. Their lips met again, and Adrien tried his best not to melt helplessly against him with every wicked flick of his tongue. He was already close.

“Have you ever been with a guy?” Luka asked, whispering harshly against his ear, his breath slightly ragged as Adrien continued his stroking.

“N-no.” Adrien shyly admitted, feeling really embarrassed. 

“That’s okay,” Luka smiled reassuringly, taking Adrien’s hand in his. “just follow my lead.” He guided Adrien’s hand into grasping both their dicks at once, slicking his hand with a mixture of saliva and their pre-cum. Adrien - a fast learner - caught the gist of it and began moving his hand up and down. He threw his head back with a fevered moan, feeling overwhelmed at the hot, slick friction of Luka sliding against him.

“That’s right, keep going” Luka urged, his voice even huskier than before. His breaths were becoming increasingly hectic. 

“Are you close?” Adrien couldn’t help but ask, his voice cracked as he found himself teetering on the very brink. It took all of his willpower to prevent himself from coming on the spot. 

“Almost…” Luka gasped out, his breath suddenly hitching. 

“L-Luka I can’t-”

Luka grabbed Adrien by the collar and pulled him into a filthy, wet kiss. Their tongues mingling and saliva trailing dribbling down their chin. “It’s fine,” He pants against Adrien’s lips, trapping him under his magnetic cerulean stare. “I’ll make sure we come together the next time - when we’re fucking.” 

Adrien’s eyes widened, and with shaky, broken gasps he suddenly spilt himself all over his hand, coming in hot, powerful spurts. He found himself quaking as his orgasm left him - Luka, gentlemanly as ever, helped him onto the bed and he plonked himself down right next to Marinette, who had been watching the both of them the whole time with her cheeks flushed. Her dress was hitched more than two-thirds the way up, and one of her hands had slipped underneath her bra to fondle herself. The other hand was moving in lazy circles around her clit, which was red and engorged. Luka peeled off his pants and positioned himself above her, and Adrien, even in his exhausted state, couldn’t help but stare at his toned thighs and ass. 

“Enjoyed the show, babe?” Luka asked, as he leaned over her, affectionately resting his forehead against hers.

“Mmhmm.” Marinette breathlessly replied. The kiss they slide into is seamless, effortless, in a way that can only come from years of having done this - years of having known each other. Adrien, even in the midst of his post-orgasm high, felt a weird little pang. But then a warm hand grabbed him, and it was Marinette who was gently squeezing his hand, even while kissing Luka. 

Their lips finally separate with a filthy wet _plop_ and Luka turns to him and asks, “I’m going to fuck Mari now. Are you alright with watching?” His tone is careful and measured. His concern for him melted his heart a little, and Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand back and smiled.

“Yeah.” 

Hell yeah. His cock stirred in interest at the thought of finally seeing everything he had imagined in the closet backstage. And the balcony.The symphony of noises and sounds that haunted his sultrier nights. Luka gave him a once-over, his gaze lingering on his crotch, and smirked. 

“I sense that someone’s a voyeur.” He teased. 

Adrien blushed at having been caught. Oh honey, you have no idea. 

Marinette’s legs wrapped around Luka’s waist, and in a single fluid motion Luka entered her. Adrien’s cock stirred more insistently this time as the both of them moaned simultaneously. Luka’s hips piston forward in urgent, frantic thrusts. The bed squeaks, the wooden frame knocking repeatedly against the wall. Marinette’s back arched, her fingers were gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles are almost white. In between her throaty moans, her breaths are loud and erratic.

“Hahh, fuck-” Luka gasped, in between his thrusts. Marinette turned to Adrien, looking him in the eye. 

“How’s the view?” she asked, flashing him an utterly debauched smile and winking. It was quickly cut short as Luka increased his pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic as his moans became increasingly ragged. However, the damage had been done. Adrien looked down in horror as he found himself fully erect once again. He stares, transfixed, as Luka emptied himself in Marinette, a shaky purr sliding out of his lips, his cock twitching with every spurt. He is unable to pull his gaze away as Marinette followed suit, spasming against Luka and babbling out incoherent, lust-addled sobs.

They turn to Adrien when they’re done, and despite being the most clothed person in the room, Adrien suddenly feels very, very naked. 

Marinette’s eyes widen as she sized Adrien up. 

“Mon dieu,” she breathed, “You’re quick to rise to the occasion.” 

Luka looked impressed. Adrien laughed embarrassedly. The two of them loom over Adrien, exchanging a fist bump -Adrien’s brows raise quizzically in an uncanny impersonation of Chloe: _What the heck is going on?_ But his brain stopped functioning again when they exchange a heated look, before leaning down. His head falls back against Marinette’s pillow, his mouth open in a wordless cry of pleasure, as two tongues slowly lap their way up his dick.

 

* * *

 

“I believe we owe you an explanation.” Marinette giggled, face abashed, in between her sips of tea. The three of them are presently in the Dupain-Cheng living room, gorging themselves on Marinette’s chocolate cupcakes and downing cup after cup of Chinese tea.  ~~Gotta replenish all them burnt calories~~ Next to her, Luka nodded in agreement, his mouth too stuffed with cupcake to say anything. 

“An explanation?” Adrien parroted, feeling a little nervous. 

“Well. Things didn’t exactly go according to plan today.” Marinette continued.

“A plan?”

Marinette turned to Luka, who wordlessly disappeared upstairs. He returned a moment later holding the dress bag that Adrien had brought over for Chloe. He held it up as Marinette unzipped it, biting her bottom lip in a nervous manner that Adrien always found charming. She pulled down the zip to reveal a garish bumblebee onesie with a yellow post-it note taped to it, which read: 

_Hope you had fun, Adrikins! <3_

_Xoxo,_

_Chlo_

The bottom of the post-it was scrawled with doodles of the eggplant and peach emoji. Where’d she even get that costume? Adrien slammed his fist on the table.

“I KNEW IT.” he crowed. He fucking called it. He snorted unglamorously. Adrien couldn’t decide if he wanted to kiss and hug her in gratitude, or throw all her beloved handbags into a bonfire and dance all over the charred remains. 

Luka cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, so the plan was to find an excuse to have you come over, chat you up, invite you in for movies, dinner and drinks?”

“We were gonna make pasta.” Marinette added, “But we didn’t expect you to come this early. Chloe told us you had a photoshoot.”

“Oh. It was postponed last minute, so I had the day off.”

“Ah…”

“Goddammit.”

There is a brief moment of silence as they look at each other, before all three of them burst into laughter.

“So that’s why you were so frazzled!” Adrien wheezed, recalling the events today. They were a complete mess. Marinette with the cupcakes, Luka’s sunburns, the remote-controlled vibrator because they were _getting busy_ , not expecting him to turn up this early.

“You should have heard the noise Marinette made when she saw you at the doorstep!” Luka laughed, his grin wide and almost manic-like. He earned himself a playful shove from Marinette. 

“You both suck.” She deadpanned. Luka wrapped an arm around her shoulder in consolation.

“It’s okay Mari,” Luka continued, still grinning really widely, “you can’t top Adrien thinking your vibrator remote was for the TV or stereo.”

“THAT’S WHY YOU TURNED IT ON?!?” Marinette almost screams, staring at Adrien, her eyes blown wide with disbelief.

Adrien flushed indignantly and splutters, “In my defense, I don’t use these things! I’ve barely ever seen a vibrator!”

Luka was absolutely howling. He wiped a tear from his eye as he added, “You should’ve seen him! He was pointing it around frantically, going ‘Jagged Stone or something, amiright?’”. 

“Are you serious??!” Marinette burst into loud, hearty, full-bellied laughter. The ludicrousness of the situation finally got to Adrien, and he wound up in tears, laughing alongside them.

“Well, your plans could still work.” Adrien chuckled, his throat raw from ~~sex~~ his laughing. “I’d love to have dinner, and I’m down for any movie, as long as they aren’t sad ones.”

Marinette and Luka grin happily at him, and he felt an unnamable ache in his chest. He zoned out momentarily as the both of them sling their arms around his shoulders, bringing him to see the Dupain-Cheng’s extensive movie collection. Apparently Luka and Thomas Dupain were avid fans of horror.

For the first time in a while, Adrien's heart felt full and lifted. He found himself genuinely enjoying their company. Surely he was allowed to do so, even if this was just about sex - wait, this was just sex, right? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: A lot of fluff, smut and angst. The lovable three struggle with ambiguous boundaries, adapting to a new dynamic, and addressing and exploring Adrien's newly discovered bisexuality. 
> 
> My updates shall be less frequent, but each chapter shall be much, much longer because there's really just SO MUCH to cover!!! I'm so excited!!! HNNNG I CANT WAIT for Chat Noir to enter this mess.
> 
> As usual, PLEASE comment down below and give me your thoughts. Y'all are also free to drop by my tumblr: serendipitous-somnambulist if you wish to talk with me about my fic, ML, or anything really. I've also been really desperate for Luka fic recs (doesn't have to be lukanette or lukadrien, I just want fics with my precious blueberry son in them), I can't seem to find much decent ones. ): If y'all know any, please hmu. I'm deprived.


	10. BUTTercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could do this. He wanted to do this.
> 
> Butt stuff.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ...GET IT? Cuz Adrien's nickname in Glaciator was "Buttercup?"  
> (insert dry, wheezing, whale-like laughter)  
> Ok that was a horrible summary. Honestly, there's too much shit happening in this chapter for me to summarize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took a while! It's another long one, as you can see. I actually had to wrack my brains to write the Lukadrien scenes. There was such a shortage of them that I felt the need to compensate. It was a bit of a struggle - until the Grease album started playing on my Spotify and I was suddenly really inspired. I strongly urge y'all to listen to the songs mentioned for more fluffy feels.
> 
> I don't care what anyone else says. Lukanette's playlist is all classic and soft rock, Lukadrien's playlist consists of a lot of sappy oldies because the two of them are obviously just dorks together. Lukadrinette? We'll have to see.

Luka flopped onto the couch, face-planting himself right into the lap of his girlfriend, who laughed and tried her best not to squirm. 

“I was just going to clean that up.” Marinette giggled, waving her hand towards the tray littered with crumbs of the chocolate cupcakes they had eaten from earlier, along with three dainty teacups and a now-empty teapot with pink and yellow roses painted all over it. Adrien had left a while ago, leaving the Dupain-Cheng household warm, covered in hickies, and stuffed with food. They had briefly exchanged numbers before he left, having to prepare for a photoshoot tomorrow. 

“Stay with me for a bit.” Luka mumbled into her lap, nosing into her crotch in a manner that was more funny than obscene because of how closely he resembled the planking meme. Marinette conceded and threaded her fingers through his mess of dark hair, brushing it back from his forehead in gentle, practiced strokes.This was practically routine. His eyes closed slowly like that of a lazy cat’s. The teal-blue tips tended to frizz and tangle really easily - it wouldn’t if he’d remember to condition it more often, but he was absentminded like that. It was a trait that she found endearing, though he really ought to take some hair care advice from Adrien, Marinette mused. His hair always looked perfect - never a flyaway or a split-end in sight - to the point that it was unfair. 

Ah yes. Adrien Agreste. 

Her thoughts turned to the events of today - a wild but thrilling train wreck that nevertheless had a happy ending, with all three of them laughing and bonding over everything that happened. Nothing had went according to plan, naturally. None of her plans with Adrien ever seemed to - it was as though he was cursed with a spate of bad luck that even her good luck as Ladybug couldn’t cure.

Luka mumbled something into her lap, and Marinette, wrapped up in her thoughts, didn’t catch it.

“Sorry, didn’t catch what you said.”

Luka turned around to face her, looking adorable and slightly ridiculous, now that his hair was a bit of a puffy mess from her touching. It looked a bit like a bird’s nest .

 

“What are your thoughts on today?” He asked, looking her in the eye. He took her hand in his, his expression earnest. She smiled.

 

“I enjoyed it immensely. Why, were you worried that I had complaints?”

 

“No no, not at all.” A smug grin spread across Luka’s face. “I mean, I made sure that you wouldn’t.” 

 

She jokingly thwacked him on the chest with a cushion and he laughed.

 

“Okay but jokes aside, he seemed a little overwhelmed, so I thought it was better if we went easy on him.”

 

“Yeah, I could tell.”

 

“You’re not too disappointed that you didn’t have a chance to ride him like there’s no tomorrow, are you?” 

 

Marinette’s grin in response was blinding. In the midst of her amusement at his question, she exuded a radiance that had Luka wondering for a split second how no one figured out she was Ladybug. It was _so_ obvious. 

 

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say I’m too disappointed, no. Are _you_?” She asked, playfully leaning in and brushing her nose against his. 

 

Luka smiled that familiar enigmatic smile, his eyes half-lidded as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Nah, I’m not. After all, we have plenty of other opportunities.”

 

“Oh?” Marinette asked, her brows raised inquisitively.

 

“He seems pretty new to all of this, it’s something we’ll have to ease him into.” 

 

“And I suppose this is a duty you’d gladly take upon yourself?” Marinette asked. She was still smiling, her face becoming a little flushed as he leaned in even closer, their lips now only millimetres apart.

 

“Well, very objectively speaking, I do deem myself a worthy candidate.” He jokingly replied against her lips, sliding a hand up to cup her cheek.

 

“Are you sure _I’m_ the one that has the hots for Adrien?” She teased. Her sky-blue eyes were practically sparkling. 

 

“Nah, I think we both got it equally bad.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“So you’re alright with me…guiding him?”

 

Marinette snickered, and Luka blushed. She leaned in and kissed him, softly licking into his lip. He giggled into the kiss, melting a little when he felt her trace the tip of her tongue against the scar on his lip. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Knock yourself out.” 

 

Luka gasped as she bit his lip, punctuating her statement, before moving away to grab the tray and several cups. 

 

“Just make sure you reserve enough of both your energies for me.” She called back, as she made her way to the kitchen. Luka grabbed the remaining utensils and teapot and followed her. 

 

“I’ll do my best to guarantee that, but no promises babe.”

 

“God. Why do I love you?”

 

“The same reason I love you, methinks.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien tried his best to steady his breath. His heartbeat fluttered in his chest like a hummingbird’s. He felt like a thirteen year-old schoolgirl in a shoujou manga. When had he last felt like this? Years ago when he attempted confessing to Ladybug, probably. He was so nervous that the ground beneath him seemed to be swaying beneath his feet. Well, actually no, the ground was literally swaying beneath his feet. He was in the Couffaine barge, seated on a couch in the living room. God, he felt stupid. It’s not like this was a date - Luka had texted him asking if he wanted to _hang_. Hang like, friends. He sounded _casual_ about it. It doesn’t necessarily mean sex, don’t assume that. Get your head out of the gutter, you horndog!

…Although the three of them did technically have amazing sex on Marinette’s bed just a couple days ago. And made out a little on the couch while watching Shrek. Was this an implicit booty call? Adrien couldn’t tell. For some inexplicable reason, he had expected Marinette to be here as well, but apparently she was busy rushing a project. She had agreed to joining them for supper later on at a pub nearby, though.  It was a cool windy afternoon, and the ship rocked back and forth amidst the waves. The portholes had been left open, and gusts of cold salty sea air would occasionally roll in, making Adrien shiver in his thin sweatshirt.

“Sorry, would you like me to close them?” Luka asked as he entered the living room, “I keep them open to prevent the place from getting stuffy.” He set two mugs of hot chocolate onto the coffee table, and a brown paper bag. Filled with pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, no doubt.

The man was in a fucking tank top and harem pants - how on earth was he not cold?

And who the fuck actually looked cool wearing harem pants?

Having a (teeny, tiny) crush on your friends can be so confusing and strange. You get the typical nervous jitters, but then you suddenly remember that there’s no reason to panic about your interactions with them because they’re your _friends._ Every now and then Adrien reeled from these rather extreme fluctuations. Adrien’s initial antsy-ness faded away once again, the moment he saw Luka. It was the same when Marinette sent the both of them a selfie of her blowing a kiss on the group chat, showing off a newly-finished dress. It was a short dress with a sweetheart neckline - a classic and not wholly original cut, yes, but the pastel orange and lilac organza making up the skirt had been masterfully arranged, and carefully dyed in some layers to convey the effect of a gradient: a radiant sunset. 

Absolutely breathtaking. 

That dress, those brilliant blue eyes that glittered with pride and burned with enthusiasm. His heart had caught in his throat. He was thankful that Telegram had stickers, because he found himself tongue-tied. An embarrassing, lovesick fool. 

“Nah, it’s alright.” Adrien replied, flashing him a smile as he reached for his drink. They clinked mugs. He took a long sip, swallowed, and exhaled. It was dark chocolate peppermint. The chocolate was rich and velvety and warm. It slid down his throat, accompanied by a familiar burn - a curious sensation when coupled with the tingling of the peppermint. The heat spread from his throat down to his chest.

“Hope you don’t mind, I add vodka in my hot chocolate. I like the burn, and I figured that it would be great to have in this weather - warms you right up.”

 

“Did you just spike my drink?” Adrien turned to him to ask, grinning. A single brow raised. He took another sip of the beverage. “My, my. If you wanted to get into my pants, you need only have asked.”

 

Luka’s eyes widened for a second, before he barked out a laugh. He leaned a fraction closer to him and smirked. 

 

“Well alright then, maybe later.”

 

Adrien choked on his drink, not expecting the candid response. Luka burst out laughing and slapped him amiably on the back, until his coughing subsided. 

 

“This is actually pretty good. What happened to being banned from the kitchen?” Adrien joked, his eyes narrowed as a teasing grin split his face. Given that he’d never met Chat Noir before, unlike Mari, it was alright if he let it slip a little, right?

 

“It’s been idiot-proofed for drinks. You have Jules to thank.” He handed him a rectangular black remote. “Would you like to play some music? The honour’s yours.” Adrien took the remote from him. “This time, I can verify that the remote’s most certainly for the stereo, and not for anything else.” 

 

Adrien’s face glowed red. “That was one time!” He buried his face in his hands. “You’re never gonna let this slide, are you?”

 

“Nope.” Luka replied, popping the “p” in emphasis. He slung an arm around the blonde’s shoulder, leaning in to murmur into his ear, “and neither will Mari.” 

 

Adrien did his best to ignore Luka’s proximity to him, choosing instead to flash an embarrassed smile. He skipped past several songs. Iron Maiden, Metallica, Guns n’ Roses…ACDC? Hmm. Maybe. He filed that away for later. Next to him, Luka reached into the paper bag and pulled out a croissant. Does this guy ever stop eating? Aerosmith was a little too noisy to fit the mood. The song that came after that made laughter bubble out of Adrien.

 

“Grease??” 

 

“It was a great movie with a killer soundtrack!” Luka cried in between mouthfuls of flaky pastry, voice squeaking a little defensively. Adrien snorted, amused at how this version of the song in question - You’re the One That I Want, included the dialogue. Luka took a large swig of his spiked drink, before slamming it back onto the table and standing up to face Adrien.

 

Adrien was confused. “What-” he began.

 

“-Sandy?!” Luka exclaimed, his face wearing an expression of exaggerated shock and disbelief, perfectly in time with John Travolta’s voice. He brandished his croissant at Adrien, willing him to continue. Adrien sighed, fighting back the smile threatening to slip from his face. 

 

“Tell me bout it, _stud_.” He replied to the croissant in a low husky voice, his brow raised, feigning reluctance. His voice had to be an octave lower than Olivia Newton-John’s. This was so embarrassing. How would Marinette react to this? Luka broke out into a wide grin, reminiscent of Chat Noir and Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“I got chills, they’re multiplyin’,” Luka sang, “and I’m loooosin’ control…’cause the power, you’re supplyin’- it’s electrifyin!” he faked a swoon, hand on his forehead, falling back onto the couch. Adrien burst out laughing. He grabbed the croissant from Luka and stood up, looking him dead in the eye, waggling his brows and continuing his part,- 

 

“You better shape up, cuz I need a man, and my heart is set on you- you better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true.”

 

His smirk grew into a blazing grin when he realized that Luka’s cheeks were tinged slightly pink.

 

_You’re the one that I want (you’re the one that I want),_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey_

_The one that I want (you’re the one that I want),_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey_

_The one that I want (you’re the one that I want),_

_ooh, ooh, honey_

_The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed_

 

_If you’re filled with affection_

_you’re too shy to convey_

_meditate my direction,_

_feel your way_

 

“I better shape up,” Luka continued, smiling, “cuz you need a man-”

“-I need a man-” Adrien sang, grabbing Luka’s hand and pulling the croissant towards him, really getting into it,

 

“-who can keep you satisfied…” Luka leaned in close to him, blue eyes lowered and glinting, he winked and took a bite of the croissant from Adrien’s hand, and the latter jumped, his face a bright red, - “I better shape up, if I’m gonna prove that my fate is justified. Are you sure?”

 

“-Yes I’m sure down deep inside.” Adrien grinned, moving close until their foreheads were resting against the other person’s.

 

“Do you know what I find especially tragic?” Luka asked, as the song ended.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The best performances are the ones that are seldom witnessed.” Luka clasped his hand over Adrien’s, dramatically sighing into the croissant.

 

Adrien snorted in reply, trying not to laugh. This amount of dorkiness is **not** endearing. You are **not** going to let yourself catch feels from something so stupid, Agreste! He chants that to himself again and again as Luka cupped his cheek and leaned in to capture his lips into a kiss. Adrien dropped the croissant onto the floor.

 

They ended up making out to the rest of the Grease soundtrack. It was cheesy and dorky and Adrien loved every second of it. He found himself propped up against the cushy armrest; Luka’s body was a delicious weight pressed against him, and Adrien moaned at the taste of chocolate and peppermint as his tongue delved into Luka’s mouth. His hands flew to tangle in his hair. Their kissing was slow and languid, lacking the fierce intensity of their previous session, but nevertheless had Adrien feeling weak and boneless, as Luka softly licked into his mouth. He wedged a knee between Adrien’s legs, nudging it against the erection that threatened to spring free from his jeans. Adrien let out a soft moan, grinding against Luka’s knee. The older man, suddenly pink-faced, muttered a curse. 

 

“…You’re adorable.”

 

Adrien let out a gasp as Luka undid the button on his jeans in a slick practiced motion. “Sh-shall we wait for Mari?”

 

“Nah, don’t need to.” Luka breathed out. Adrien’s breath hitched as Luka pulled down his zipper “We have her permission.”

 

“Oh.”Adrien gasped out, as his pants was being tugged downwards. He shimmied a little to help, getting the waistband past his hips. His erection sprung free, bulging out prominently through the thin fabric of his boxers. He writhed against the couch, biting back a groan when Luka gently cupped his hand over it.

 

“It’s going to be just the two of us today…” Luka spoke lowly, nipping his ear before sliding down to place a kiss on his neck, and then his collarbone. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” He continued his journey down Adrien’s torso, lifting his shirt and nuzzling a line from his chest down to his golden happy trail. Adrien’s breath hitched. 

 

“I think I’ve kinda missed it.” Luka murmured against the waistband of his boxers. He planted a wet kiss right where fabric met tanned, golden skin, making Adrien squirm impatiently. Luka chuckled and finally - _finally_ , tugged his boxers all the way down.

 

Adrien’s face reddened even further. He’d never…exposed himself to a guy before. There had never been a guy that’s gotten this close to the Agreste jewels. This was all so new to him. He fought to keep his expression calm, even though he desperately wanted to hide his face behind his hands.

 

“You’re gorgeous. Do you know that?” 

 

Adrien’s eyes widen. The hungry stare that Luka fixes on him made all coherent thought fly out of the window. 

 

“Uh.” Adrien responds intelligently. Luka slowly licks his lips, and Adrien’s eyes are helplessly drawn to the motion. Luka chuckles and wraps his fingers around his dick - now fully erect and threatening to leak. 

 

“Relax,” Luka soothed, mouthing against his length. He held Adrien’s gaze as he slowly trailed his tongue up his length from base to tip. Adrien let out a soft whimper, fisting his hands into Luka’s turquoise hair, holding him down and urging him on. His eyes rolled back in pleasure when Luka finally closed his mouth around the head. He plunged down and swallowed around his cock, nose almost brushing against the golden curls of pubic hair - Adrien gasped as his dick nudged against the back of Luka’s throat. The latter began bobbing up and down, sucking in tempo with the movements of his fist, which was wrapped around the base of Adrien’s cock. His eyes had slid shut, and his expression almost looked serene as he kept at the maddeningly leisurely pace. Adrien tightened his grip on Luka’s hair, feeling the ever-familiar heat beginning to build from within. 

 

Luka began tracing slow circles around his butthole. Adrien momentarily tensed a little at the unfamiliar sensation.

 

“Is this okay?” Luka asked.

 

He nodded. It wasn’t so bad. Kinda tingly. He didn’t expect the nerves there to be this sensitive.

 

“Y-yeah. Just give me some time to get used to it.” 

 

He could do this. He wanted to do this. 

Butt stuff. 

This was a necessary step towards fulfilling the unspeakable fantasies that had been swirling about in his head. Take it like a champ! This was just like reverse-pooping - Okay no. Stop thinking that that’s weird. Luka smiled and continued to patiently circle his entrance while lapping at the head of his cock. 

 

“Don’t worry, just take a deep breath and relax.” The smile he shoots Adrien is cocky and self-assured, reminiscent of Chat Noir. “I’ll make sure you feel good.” Adrien’s heart fluttered. Is it weird if that was kinda a turn-on?

 

Eventually he relaxed against Luka’s fingers, getting accustomed to the motions. It was even starting to feel pleasurable. Luka suddenly paused to fish out something from his pocket, and Adrien’s sudden intake of breath had Luka smirking. 

 

“I-is that?-”

 

“Mmhmm.” Luka squeezed a dollop of the transparent brown gel onto his fingers.A delectable sweet fragrance filled the air. “Salted caramel-flavoured - delicious, by the way, pricy too. Mari’s favourite.”

 

Delicious? Wait, did he intend to- Adrien spasmed against the couch at the hot wet intrusion, back arching as a strangled cry escaped him. His cock throbbed as Luka’s tongue caressed his entrance in long, flat licks. 

 

“I take that you like this?” He teased, the hot breath against his puckered hole making Adrien tremble. He opens his mouth to reply but whatever he was planning to say gets abruptly cut off as Luka snaked his tongue into him. He tried his best to reign in his moans as Luka alternated between delving into his entrance, and lapping around it. He writhed against the couch. Moments later, his breath hitched as he felt one of Luka’s fingers enter him slowly. It didn’t hurt, thanks to the lube, but it felt…. _foreign_. Luka gently pumped his fingers in and out at an aggravatingly slow pace. All the while, his eyes were fixed on Adrien, carefully studying his reactions. When the blonde seemed to finally relax once more, he gradually slid another finger in. Adrien grunted at the sudden tightness, tensing a little, and Luka bent back down to suck him off. The discomfort began to ease bit by bit, and Adrien soon felt pleasure once again. Fingers still pumping inside him, Luka raised himself back up till he was mere millimetres from Adrien’s face.

 

“How’s this?” He whispered. His breath tasted like caramel. In answer, Adrien grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another searing kiss. Luka chuckled against him. He added yet another finger, still keeping at that maddeningly leisurely pace. Adrien gasped at the stretch.

“Touch yourself.” Luka murmured against his lips. Adrien complied, a wordless groan slipping from him as he shyly began to jerk himself off. “That’s right…god, you’re so fucking cute like this. Like an innocent little kitten.” Luka’s voice was low and husky against his ear, and Adrien whimpered, his cock twitching at the sound of his voice.

 

“Rimming and dirty talk?” Luka rasped, pausing to lick the shell of his ear. “Check, aaand check. What else have we yet to discover?” He crooked his fingers, shifting them around and scissoring, appearing to be looking for something. “Let’s see if I can find it, as I’ve said, it’s been a while…” he mumbled almost nonchalantly, while Adrien panted against him - a boneless mess. Luka’s fingers suddenly found a spot within him, sparking mind-dizzying pleasure, and Adrien arched his back right off the sofa and _mewled_. “Ah, there we go.”

 

The air was filled with the lewd, wet sounds of his fingers sliding in and out, and the sound of Adrien panting. He could’ve sworn he saw stars as Luka brushed against his prostate again and again.

 

“Do you know what my hunch is?” Luka murmured in his ear, as he suddenly increased the pace of his fingers.

 

“Haah-” Adrien gasped out, “Uh-huh, w-what?” His hand around his cock picked up the pace to match Luka’s tempo. His mind reeled from the pleasure, and he found himself really close, the familiar coil in his gut tightening and threatening to explode.

 

“My hunch is, that you’re just about as kinky as Mari and I. What do you think?”

 

Green eyes that were glazed with desire widened, and his voice cracked a little as he bleated out, “L-Luka, I’m about to-”

 

To his utter confusion, Luka pulled his hand away, intertwining their fingers. Frustration roared within him as he was pulled away just as he was about to climax. He panted loudly as he crashed back down from his pre-orgasmic high. 

 

“Wha, why the-” He babbled confusedly.

 

“Uh-uh.” Luka wagged his finger, smirking, “Slow down, quick shooter. Remember what I said the last time?” 

 

Adrien silently nodded, chest rising and falling.

 

“What did I say?” Luka brushed his fingers more insistently against his prostate, upping the ante, and Adrien let out a whiny noise.

 

“W-we’ll come together w-when we uh, fuh-fu—”

 

“That’s right, when we _fuck_.” Luka whispered in his ear. “Very good.” He planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Luka, c-can you please just-” Adrien pleaded, his cock throbbing almost painfully. He desperately made a grab for the loose fabric of his partner’s pants, tugging them down to expose a pale hipbone, and Luka laughed.

 

“Alright, alright. I was going slow for your sake, sheesh. Man, you’re so dead the minute you’re in Mari’s hands.” His voice laced with amusement. Luka slipped his fingers out from Adrien and turned away for a second to tug his pants off, kicking it away. Adrien blushed, his pulse skyrocketing at the sight of Luka in all his naked glory, unable to stop staring at the man’s dick as he positioned it against his entrance. He never really had the chance to take a proper look at it, given the franticness and urgency of their previous time with Marinette. 

 

So this is what other penises that weren’t his own looked like. 

 

His olive green eyes lit up with fascination.

 

Luka raised a brow at him, suddenly feeling a tad self-conscious as a pair of green eyes seemed to burn their gaze into his nether regions. “Why are you undressing me with your eyes when I’m already undressed?” He asked him, crooked smile in place. 

 

Adrien smiled abashedly, his cheeks aflame. “What? No haha, I was just- I mean uh,”

Luka laughed. “I’m just teasing. I know it’s your first time. Look your fill.” His stormy blue eyes glinted with mirth, his lips a smarmy, self-assured curve.

 

“Can I do it?” Adrien asked hesitantly, trying not to betray his eagerness, as he wrapped his hand on Luka’s fully erect cock. The latter sucked in a breath.

 

“Sure.”

 

With a surprisingly steady hand, Adrien held his breath as he slowly fed Luka’s cock into him. His eyes squeezed shut from the stretch. He did his best not to whimper. It was so tight. He felt as though he was going to explode. When the head of Luka’s cock finally entered him, the tightness was almost overwhelming. Luka exhaled a long shuddering breath at the slick, velvety heat. Tight. So damn tight. Take it slow. Let Adrien control the pace. He resumed stroking Adrien’s cock. To his relief, Adrien moaned and seemed to relax a little.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Adrien’s. “Relax, we got this.” He was entering him very, very slowly. Earth-shattering inch by inch. It took everything in him to not thrust into him completely. Their tongues tangled in a soft but sensual kiss. The both of them moaned when Luka was fully seated inside him. 

 

“We’ll start out slowly, okay?” 

 

Adrien nodded, and his partner smiled at him. He really was the cutest thing. He began with slow shallow thrusts, paying careful attention to every whimper and gasp that slipped from Adrien’s lips. When the latter finally expressed his desire for them to go faster, he increased his pace, sliding out further and slamming back into him. At this point, Adrien was a whimpering mess, panting against him as though in hunger. Luka was pretty gone too - though somewhere in the back of his head, he entertained the thought of how Mari would lose her shit if she saw just how undone her high school crush looked right this moment.

 

“Yup, definitely missed this.” He groaned out, in between their carnal fucking. 

 

“Th-there’s something I wanna let you know.” Adrien panted, his voice husky. He was a little hesitant, even after a lot of prior deliberation. But he decided that Luka was someone he could trust.

 

Now? Of all times? Luka wondered. “Yeah?” 

 

He angled his hips and gave a particularly brutal thrust, nailing his prostate. Adrien’s back arched right off the sofa and he straight-up keened. 

 

“Haaaah- F-fuck…” Adrien gasped out, voice cracking a little. “Y-you weren’t wrong about my kinks…but there’s one you missed out.”

 

“What have I missed?” Luka asked, his expression flickering to curiosity for a split-second before his eyes slid shut once again in bliss in the midst of his thrusting. “Aaah, god. You feel so damn good.”

 

The gasp that leaves Luka after that statement made Adrien’s cock throb - although the former, for once, was too preoccupied to notice. Here it goes. He felt the vulnerability creeping in, accompanied by a delicious thrill atet eh confession he was about to make. “I think I might kinda have a th-thing for your voice.” 

 

“Oh?” A genuine look of surprises flashes across his face, before his lips curve into a shit-eating grin. His lips brushed against his ear as he leaned in to tease in a husky voice, “You like my voice?”

 

Adrien makes some vague noise of assent, his breath hitching as Luka increased his pace, ramming into him with a sudden vigour, panting in his ear. “Ahh, you flatter me.” In between moans, Luka’s laugh was a heated breath against him and Adrien shuddered. “Is this why you _come_ to my concerts?”

 

Adrien wasn’t coherent enough to muster a response, he could only gaze back at him, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. He wanted desperately to reach a hand down and touch himself. He was only a couple of strokes away. His whole body thrummed, itching for release - but Luka grabbed his hand, stopping him, and Adrien whined.

“Would you like to come now?” He asked, whispering in his ear. Adrien was about to say yes, but then Luka continued, his voice switching to something husky and low, “-Or would you rather come listening to the noises I make as I’m fucking you senseless?”

Olive green eyes widened. Desire flooded him, making his head spin. His cock throbbed painfully. Luka’s thrusts were increasingly erratic and harsh, pulling out almost all the way before slamming himself back in. Underneath him, Adrien writhed and mewled. 

“Th-the l-latter.”, he managed to gather enough of his wits to reply. 

 

“Good.” Luka purred in his ear. “Y’know, your noises are pretty cute too.” His hand slid down to wrap around Adrien’s cock, which was swollen and practically coated in precum. A shuddering gasp slipped out from the blonde as he arched into his touch, back bent at an almost painful-looking angle. “All this panting and mewling, you’re like a lil kitten.”  ~~ My blueberry son, you’ve hit the nail on the head but you don’t even know it. ~~

 

“Mmm fuck, I’m close.” He grunted, his thrusts becoming increasingly frantic. At this point, the hand slipping up and down Adrien’s cock moved insistently. Adrien’s eyelids flutter shut as he found himself reaching the brink. Luka’s moans seeped into him and swirled about his head, filling it with a heady rush of desire. Noises to remember. Noises to file away. His orgasm threatened to overtake him, but he held on-

Wave after wave of near-scalding heat flooded him as Luka came with a shaky gasp inside him, murmuring his name and praises in between breathy exhalations. Adrien let go.

Suddenly, all he saw was white. His mind seemed to go blank as an intense flood of pleasure overtook him. He remembered shouting something in the midst of his ecstatic release, but he couldn’t remember what. All he remembered was collapsing against Luka’s sweaty chest after that, inhaling the spicy scent of his cologne.

 

* * *

 

After some light clean-up, the both of them lounged together on the couch, shoulder-to-shoulder. ‘Paradise By the Dashboard Light’ by Meat Loaf played softly in the background. Adrien was completely exhausted. He slumped against the armrest, a boneless mess. Luka got up to retrieve something, and Adrien’s eyes curiously followed his movements. He watched as Luka bent down to pick up the croissant he had dropped from earlier, expression immediately shifting to horror as Luka brought it to his mouth and took a bite.

 

“Oh my god!” Adrien yelled, appalled, “Don’t eat that! Put it down!”

 

His instinct was to jump up and slap the pastry out of his hands, but then he remembered that he shouldn’t treat Luka like Plagg. The man arched a single dark-haired brow sardonically, before plopping back down onto the couch next to him. 

“Gimme a breaaaak,” he whined, slouching himself against the blond-haired man. “Not you, too? Mari would’ve killed me if I did this in front of her.”

 

“For good reason.” Adrien snorted. His eyes briefly flashed to Luka’s mouth, which now had crumbs and buttery flakes of croissant stuck all over it. Would he still kiss that mouth? The answer was (ding ding ding! ) - yes. Jesus. Were they truly that attractive, or was he just desperate and horny?

 

It’s been a long time since he’s felt this relaxed in the company of another sexual partner/friends-with-benefits: that was something the three of them had decidedly established in a conversation that had been uncomfortable for him, but was nevertheless grateful for. Was there really any cons in mind-blowing sex with people you were attracted to, who also happened to be amazing friends that cared about him? They had made out afterwards - and when he tasted the tea from Marinette’s tongue and chocolate from Luka’s lips, warm and tangled limbs and giggles, he couldn’t help but think to himself - _fuck yeah. This has to be the best decision I’ve ever made._

 

Now if only he could get his easily-attached heart reined in. 

 

“Did you know that Olivia’s outfit in the final song that we just sang was so tight that they had to sew the outfit on her?” Luka’s voice cut in, putting a pause on Adrien’s thoughts. 

 

Adrien raised a brow and whistled. “Damn.” He was silently grateful for the interruption. 

 

“Do you know who else would look amazing in that outfit she had on?” Luka asked. Adrien nodded. The both of them raised their mugs and clinked them together. 

 

“Marinette.” They said in unison. 

 

Another swig. 

 

* * *

 

A pale, half-clad figure. Loose black satin boxers. Droplets of water dripped off chunky strands of turquoise blue hair, onto the towel slung around his neck. He had barely been in the shower for five minutes.

 

“Babe?” 

 

“Yes, Luka?” 

 

“I think we’ll need a rain check on tonight’s supper plans. Our golden boy is out of commission.” Luka giggled, looking in amusement at the comatose lump on the couch. “Would you like to come over instead?”

 

* * *

 

Adrien awoke to the sound of soft laughter. He opened his eyes blearily, trying to shake off his grogginess. A blanket had been draped over him and he flushed at the realisation that he’d somehow fallen asleep. He sat up, feeling embarrassed at how he’d taken up most of the space on the couch. Luka was squished against the other end, with Marinette in his lap. When did she get here? The both of them were staring intently at something on Marinette’s pink iPad. Luka was the first to notice him.

 

“Goood morning, sunshine.” he greeted cheerily.Marinette turned towards Adrien and beamed. 

 

“Glad to see that you’ve gotten some rest Adrien, since apparently _someone_ here,” she turned to glare at Luka, “got a little carried away.” Luka grinned sheepishly. 

 

“Heh.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes good-naturedly before nonchalantly shrugging. “Ah, well. It’ll be your turn later."

 

Adrien watched in fascination as Luka laughed, cheeks blooming pink, seeming to recall something. He recalled what Luka had said. _Man, you’re so dead the minute you’re in Mari’s hands_. He gulped. Marinette didn’t seem to notice, and she continued, turning to him this time, “Also, I bought you boys dinner. Hope you’re alright with Chinese takeout?”

 

It was only then that Adrien noticed how many takeout boxes there were on the coffee table. His eyes widened because whoa, that was a lot. Luka gently placed Marinette on the couch and walked over to the table.

“Thanks for the selection…?” Adrien tried. There was no way he could finish all this. 

 

“If you’re wondering why I basically bought a buffet, it’s because _this_ guy here,” she gestured towards Luka, “is basically Noo-Noo the vacuum cleaner from Teletubbies.” 

Said person didn’t even bother defending himself as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, mumbling a, “hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Whad?” He protested between mouthfuls of sweet-and-sour pork, looking like a child. “I’m shtarving.”

 

“Where does it all go?” Adrien wondered aloud in awe - there was hardly an ounce of fat on the man’s body.

 

“Beats me.”

 

Adrien cracked apart his pair of chopsticks and began digging in. 

 

“You think he’s all slick and cool, right?” Marinette asked him. Adrien nodded. “yeah, I thought that too when I first started dating him.” She switched her voice to an airy high-pitched one, gushing - “Oh my god, Juleka’s handsome older brother - what a heartthrob! He plays the guitar, too! So tall and dark and mysterious!” 

 

Adrien almost choked on his sesame chicken from laughing. Luka sputtered indignantly, looking rather undignified, squatting on the floor with plum sauce staining the corners of his mouth. 

 

“But noooo.” Marinette continued, snickering, as she bent down to wipe away the plum sauce on Luka’s face with a napkin. “Deep down, he’s just a dorky and unfairly good-looking beanpole, with the eating habits of a dysfunctional child.”

 

Luka took a second to consider what he just heard, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Well, I suppose it is pretty unfair that I look _this_ good.” He flashed the both of them an ingratiatingly flirtatious smile. It didn’t quite work because his face was stuffed with food.

 

Adrien and Marinette snorted. Unbeknownst to all three of them, Adrien and Marinette had the exact same thought in that moment: Luka should really meet Chat Noir. 

 

Would he like that? Adrien couldn’t help but wonder. What are his thoughts on Chat Noir? What are his thoughts on Ladybug? His eyes randomly drifted down to the floor, and Luka’s feet caught his eye. His toenails were painted a bright scarlet - Ladybug red, standing out starkly from his pale skin. Adrien’s brow raised when he realized that there were black polka dots on them. That’s so cute! A grin slowly began to spread across his face.

 

“So Luka, are you a huge fan of Ladybug?” Adrien turned to ask, jumping a little when Marinette suddenly made a weird noise and fell off the couch. Luka looked at him smiled enigmatically.

 

“I suppose you could say that.” 

 

Awesome, a fellow Ladybug fan! Adrien mentally cheered. They could totally bond over this!

 

“In fact,” Luka continued, a weirdly knowing grin beginning to spread across his face, “I may even go so far to say that I’m not just a huge fan, I am a _massive_ fan. I’m practically obsessed with her.”

 

Behind him, Marinette’s face was a bright red. Why was she blushing? Adrien’s mind flashed to images of Luka in the Chat Noir outfit. Oh. _Oooh._ Was she thinking of their kinky role-play? Oh my god, does Marinette role-play as Ladybug in the bedroom? I mean she’d make a great Ladybug, a really sexy one too. She’s even got the same hair as her. Oh my god, what I wouldn’t give to see that - Adrien stilled his rapid-fire thoughts. Calm down, Agreste. One step at a time. Step One: Calm down so that you don’t look like a total perv in front of your maybe-crushes/hot friends.

 

Adrien cleared his throat in an attempt to tone down is excitement. Unfortunately, his brilliant green eyes shone like stars as he enthusiastically replied, “Awesome! I am too!” 

 

Marinette’s face was a bright red as she squeaked out, “Y-you do?”

 

“Absolutely! I love Ladybug!” He raised a hand and Luka high-fived him, looking extremely amused.

 

“So uh,” - time to bite the bullet, Adrien - “what are your thoughts on Chat Noir, then?”

 

To his surprise and mild confusion, Luka’s face turned a bright shade of red and he choked on his mouthful of rice. Marinette snorted. While Luka was busy hacking his lungs out, she spoke, her voice laced with mirth - “Let’s just say that that whole spiel about Ladybug? That pales in comparison to his adoration of Chat Noir. He absolutely _worships_ Paris’ favourite kitty.”

 

Whoa. Adrien was not expecting that. 

 

Oh my.

 

He needed some time to process this information.

 

“This boy”, Marinette continued, slapping her hand several times on Luka’s back until the poor man finally ceased coughing, “has been Chat’s number one fan ever since the heroes appeared.”

 

“…He was my first ever male crush. Kinda how I found out I was into guys.” Luka confirmed weakly in a hoarse voice. “Actually, that’s how I found myself really attracted to you. You remind me of him, a little. The tanned skin, blonde hair and green eyes…yeah.” He coughed purposefully. His cheeks blazed a bright scarlet, and he refused to meet Adrien’s eyes. He had never seen Luka so embarrassed. 

 

Adrien’s mind reeled from all the revelations, while simultaneously feeling a twinge of anxiety. Luka had no idea how close he was.  ~~ Once again, Luka my boyyou hit the nail on the head and you don’t even know it. ~~

 

“I think it’s no secret that we’re into role-play - if Philippe didn’t blab that to you, I’m pretty sure Chloe would have.” Marinette’s smile at him turned a little sheepish. “That Chat Noir collection I created? It was a dedication to Chat, of course - because I’m friends with him in real life and he’s a wonderful person - but it was also partly for this fanboy right here.” 

 

Adrien blushed. _She thought he was a wonderful person._

 

“W-wait,” Adrien couldn’t help but ask, the curiosity that had been burning within him for the longest time was now eating him alive. “I’m just really curious-it’s not weird? That you’re friends with Chat in real life, and Luka…role-plays him?”

 

Marinette laughed dismissively, though her cheeks were a little pink. “Don’t get me wrong, Chat’s very attractive - really attractive, in fact.” Adrien’s breath hitched. “But Chat’s Chat and Luka’s Luka. I have a _very_ healthy separation of fiction and reality.” 

 

Adrien found himself surprised at all the thought she had put into this, but Marinette seemed to mistake his expression for confusion, and she hurriedly continued, “I mean, it took me a while to fully comprehend it, of course! It was a little weird at first! But once I did, I kinda found myself really getting into it.” 

 

If it weren’t for how physically drained Adrien was, the images that immediately came to his head would’ve revived his boner.

 

“It helps a lot that our guy here,” Marinette slung an arm around Luka, grinning teasingly, “looks sexy as hell in the outfit.” 

 

The latter turned to wink at Adrien. “It also helps her satisfy her leather kink.”

 

Adrien’s mind was still in a whirl. 

 

Marinette finds Chat Noir attractive. And wonderful.

Luka was a HUGE fan of Chat Noir.

They role-play as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

Sign him the fuck up.

 

Possibly catching feelings? Fragile heart? Screw that. He could deal.

 

Adrien grinned smugly and slung an arm around the both of them. “Well, Chat Noir is a pretty damn amazing hero, I can’t fault either of you for finding him so  attractive.” He winked at Luka. “Do I get to play?”

 

Two pairs of blue eyes sparkle with excitement as they turn to him. Marinette giggled. 

 

“Of course.”

“Definitely.”

"...Now that we're on the topic of sex," Marinette's tone is deceptively casual as she turned to Adrien, "does it ever frustrate you how so damn smug this guy is?"

Adrien raised a brow, mischievous grin already in place. "Mmhmm, of course." ~~Adrien, your Chat is showing.~~

"Would you like me to...avenge you?" she asked, adopting a low, conspirational tone. To the left of Adrien, Luka gulped audibly.

"Whoa now, hey..." The man laughed awkwardly, pink flushing high on his cheekbones. "Mariiiii, come on..." 

"Do I get to watch?" His green eyes twinkled.

Marinette's toothy smile is blinding as she chided, "But of course! I wouldn't have it any other way..."

* * *

30 minutes later, Luka's a boneless mess on the bed. Marinette's humming as she makes her way to the shower, and Adrien's mind is blown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter veered a lot from my initial plan, I was planning to include a lot more angsty Adrien, but then I realized that a lot of important dialogue to take place first. c: So all that shall take place in the next chapter instead, sorry!
> 
> Coming up next: A lot more plot and a lot less smut. With a side-helping of angst.  
> "See, this is exactly what I was worried about." Plagg retorted, shaking his head in dismay.  
> Hooo boi.
> 
> ALSO: here's some fanart:
> 
> http://serendipitous-somnambulist.tumblr.com/image/176417082991
> 
> http://serendipitous-somnambulist.tumblr.com/post/176372440311/from-here-an-au-in-which-luka-and-marinette-are
> 
> http://serendipitous-somnambulist.tumblr.com/post/176162369741/i-missed-lukadrien-june-but-heres-a-comic


	11. Mr. Tall, Blonde and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would describe the chapter as the following:  
> -Adrien, the disaster bi  
> -Luka's smexy as usual  
> -Healthy dose of Adrinette  
> -Chloe and Nino are BFF goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the longest-ass chapter of this entire work. Almost 9k. Holy shit. This has actually been shortened - I had to split it up and put the rest of it into another chapter because it was getting too long. Also, I promise that everything's uphill from here. More or less.
> 
> Can I also just say that I initially planned to write this entire fic from Marinette's perspective, but I'm thankful that I didn't because I think it's more interesting to write it from Adrien's?
> 
> More headcanons:  
> 1) The photo curse really does run in the Couffaine family, albeit in different ways. Juleka loves photos but can never appear in them, while Luka constantly appears in photos, but he hates them.  
> 2) Luka dances like a hoe  
> 3) Adrien's a lightweight, and  
> 4) Marinette has the highest alcohol tolerance out of all of them and ends up being the babysitter.

Initially, he found himself overwhelmed by the colour blue. The two of them were a steadfast unit, a combination of inky dark and blindingly brilliant hues of blue all swirled within a beautiful and complete painting. It took a while for him to separate them into individuals. Marinette’s eyes were dazzling and bright - the colour of the noonday sky, and equally relentless and fierce. The colour of the scarf his father gave him for his fifteenth birthday. She was sunny, vibrant and warm. Sweet, but not naive. Smiles and blushes bloomed across her face in the same way flowers would in the summery heat. At the same time however, her inky dark hair - in contrast - was the colour of midnight. It betrayed her hidden sensuality that few had the privilege to witness and experience as it cascaded in soft, glossy waves down her back on many a sultry occasion, resembling dark rivulets of the night sky.

Luka, on the other hand, had eyes the colour of the stormy sea, darker and ever so slightly tinged with grey - and just like the seas in downcast weather, they were constantly churning with emotion; emotion that he at first mistook for brooding, but later recognised to be some sort of contemplative wistfulness. He was a bit of a walking contradiction: he was a charmer and a smooth-talker, but tended to also be reserved and awkward. He was rather detached and constantly lost in his own thoughts, yet his intuitions and observations were always extremely astute - to the point that it was scary (he was still reeling from Luka’s comparison of him to Chat Noir). But Adrien had nevertheless grown to crave his calming presence. With him, it was so easy to just sit back and relax - letting his anxieties and insecurities wash away from him as they chatted, occasionally accompanied by the lively tunes of Luka’s guitar, or - weirdly enough - the santouri, an obscure instrument the man had recently taken an interest in. 

She was fierce and passionate. He was relaxed and easygoing. They complimented each other so well. She grounded his whimsy. He helped her smile, reflect and have fun. _Where do I fit within this dynamic?_ Adrien couldn’t help but wonder. _Is there even room for me?_

A giggly and lovestruck Marinette had chanced upon a photo of Luka without his usual teal highlights - she was about to show it to him, but before he could take a proper look, Luka had hurriedly snatched it away from her and the two of them proceeded to chase each other about the ship, Tom and Jerry style. 

“Hey! Give it back!” She yelled.

“That’s mine, and no! It’s embarrassing!”

What Marinette lacked in height and size, she made up for with nimbleness and an almost-superhuman agility - although in terms of build and reach, Luka was a pretty tough opponent. It was hilarious, and Adrien cheered Marinette on, shouting in frustration whenever the photo was almost within his reach, only to be yanked away. 

“Over here, Marinette! Come on!” He urged, stretching his hand out as he leaned over the kitchen counter. Marinette was running towards him at full speed. She exclaimed a victorious “HA!” as she slapped the photo onto his palm, just as Luka groaned, “Noooo…”

“Alright!” He cheered, his eyes eagerly zeroing in on the subject in the photo. A flush spread his way across his face because **what the hell.** He had expected it to be a really bad photo based on Luka’s reactions- “Hey, but this is-OOF!” a body collided into him - a tall and lanky body, and he found himself being knocked onto the wooden floor.

 

“…You saw it.” Luka mumbled stupidly into his chest. 

 

Adrien laughed, feeling himself warm a little at the intimacy. He hesitantly placed a hand on Luka’s mess of hair, giving it a gentle pat. Luka grunted against him - whether in approval or from embarrassment, Adrien couldn’t tell.

 

“Dude,” Adrien laughed, “you look gorgeous.” 

 

And he wasn’t lying. Without his teal highlights, Luka looked like a completely different person - but Adrien would recognise that smile, and those eyes, anywhere. He was a lot more tanned, and his hair was a lot longer in the photo, curling against his collarbone. The white of his teeth glinted against the sunlight. Luka’s hair in its natural state was jet-black - thick, shiny and straight. It contrasted strongly with his eyes, making them look more grey than blue. He looked a bit like a siren, really. It didn’t help that the backdrop was that of a white beach, surrounded by craggy grey cliffs. 

 

“That was for a band promo thing. We took that while we were in Greece.” Luka huffed into Adrien’s t-shirt, pressing himself even harder against the cottony material.

 

Adrien tried not to giggle from how ticklish that felt. “You look like you belong in one of my photoshoots!”

 

“What? No, quit trying to be nice, man. It was so bad, I’m cringing.” 

 

Adrien and Marinette traded glances of disbelief.

 

“Oh my god. Is he blind?”

 

“He has got to be joking.”

 

“Babe.” Marinette turned to Luka, her expression deadpan. “You looked hot as hell.” 

 

“…’m not p’nk r’kinn’ff.” came the muffled reply.

 

“What?” Marinette asked.

 

“He says he’s not punk-rock enough.” Adrien translated flatly, rolling his eyes. Marinette snorted.

 

“Aaaw, don’t worry. You’ll always be punk-rock in my heart.” She cooed sarcastically, and Adrien had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing. _And mine too._ Adrien silently thought to himself. He truly basked in moments like these - moments that were becoming increasingly frequent. The three of them, all together, laughing and joking around like this…it felt natural. It felt right. He felt _at home_. Wasn’t it great like this? Did anything really have to change? Shouldn’t this be enough for him?

 

* * *

 

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien chirpily greeted, pushing open the door that had been accidentally left ajar. “Hope you don’t mind that I’m early. Your parents gave us some tea….” he trailed off, freezing at the sight before him. Marinette was lying on her bed, legs bent. A blanket had been draped over the lower half of her body. Her phone was on one hand, and the other had disappeared underneath the blanket. Damn.

 

Petit Adrien stirred in interest within his jeans.

 

“A-A-Adrien!” Marinette stammered out, her face a furious red. She hurriedly slammed the phone down onto the bed and made a weird sort of scramble, entangling her self in the blanket. “D-don’t mind me! J-just trying out this newfangled yoga pose! It er, helps relieve back ache, yes! Um-”

 

Adrien did his best to school his expression into something neutral as he put the tray of tea down and headed towards her, while the latter continued to fumble with increasingly incoherent excuses. He never thought he’d actually be thankful for modelling.

 

“-I think I learned it from Pinterest or something? Hahaha-”

 

“-Marinette, please.” Adrien interrupted, as he crawled onto her bed to lean over her. His lips threatened to twitch into a grin. Marinette’s breath seemed to still and her brilliant blue eyes widened. When their faces were finally only centimetres apart, she let out a huff.

 

“Fine.” She conceded, pouting slightly. Adrien laughed and bent down to kiss her, grunting a little as she slung a bare thigh over his waist to pull him close. He slid a hand up that thigh, revelling in its smoothness. Marinette sighed against him. His fingers finally reached the juncture between her legs, and he snaked his fingers past her thin cotton panties, groaning at the feel of her hot, wet silky flesh. She let out a moan and Adrien circled his thumb around her clit, delighting in the way she rocked her hips against him impatiently.

 

“So…” he began, “need any help _kneading the dough_?” Marinette froze and glared at him. “We’re above a bakery, Mari. You should’ve seen this coming.” He grinned and waggled his brows.

 

“Did you mean… _knead_ any help?” She deadpanned. She rolled her eyes at Adrien’s delighted gasp. “It’s like you were born for the role of Chat Noir.” Adrien’s eyes widened, but before he could think of a response to that, Marinette continued, “I suppose you could say I do, because I can think of a baguette I’d love to shove into _this_ oven.” Adrien yelped as she wrapped her other leg around him and squeezed, pressing their bodies flush against each other. He let out a breathless laugh as he felt his erection throb against her flesh.

 

Marinette looked at him in wonder. “You actually like this! You embarrassing cat!”Adrien groaned as she pulled him down by the collar to lick and nip at his neck, giggling all the while. 

 

“For what it’s worth, Prin-” He bit his lip just in time, “-you pretty thing, I think you’d make an amazing Ladybug.”

 

“Pretty thing?” Marinette questioned, raising an eyebrow sarcastically. In that split second, she reminded him exactly of his lady. Adrien flashed her a sheepish grin and kissed her in an attempt to distract himself from that thought, smiling at the taste of the peach lip balm she liked to wear. She melted into the kiss and impatiently began to tug his jeans off him.

 

“Since you’re friends with Chat, why is it that you’ve never considered asking him to…join you and Luka?” He murmured in between their kissing.

 

“I have,” she throatily whispered, “but I just thought it’d…blur the boundaries too much. Besides, our friendship isn’t like that. I don’t want to make it awkward.”

 

“I seriously think you should consider asking him.” Adrien replied. A groan slipped out from him as he tasted Marinette’s tongue.

 

“You seem to really want him to join us.” she teased, pausing to nip at his lip.

 

Adrien laughed. “You’re right about that.” Their kisses were getting increasingly heated. Marinette’s thighs squeezed around him, grinding their crotches together.

 

“Hang on a sec,” she breathlessly whispered, mid-make out. She grabbed her phone and made a move to place it on the bedside table. 

 

Out of curiosity, Adrien asked “So, what were you watching?”

 

His curiosity increased tenfold when Marinette’s eyes widened in panic. “Um, er-”

 

“C’mon Mari, lemme see!” Adrien’s grin was mischievous as he made an attempt to lunge for her phone. Marinette ducked just in time, pushing him away and holding the phone just out of his reach.

 

“Mariiiiiiiiii…” he whined against her, flashing her his signature puppy eyes. Marinette sighed, feeling herself cave. 

 

The hand that was shoving against his chest relaxed, and she raised her pinky finger to whisper, “Okay fine, but you have to _promise_ me you’re not gonna tell anyone.”

 

Adrienlocked his pinky finger with hers and winked. Marinette sighed and showed her her phone screen.

 

Whoa momma. 

 

“How’d you find this?” he whispered in awe. He had no idea Luka did photoshoots like _this._ It was similar to the photo Marinette had found the other day, except it was far more…provocative. He looked to be drenched in sea spray, draping himself suggestively on a craggy white rock - really, like a siren. The white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned and _sheer_ from the water, wetly clinging to the contours of his lean muscled chest and abs. The black jeans he was wearing was unbuttoned and unzipped halfway, and Adrien’s eyes zeroed in on the _tiny glimpse_ of Luka’s inky black happy trail - something that he seldom got to see because Luka had the habit of waxing it off, to Adrien’s dismay. His hair was longer than usual, curling against his collarbones in jet-black tendrils. His kohl-lined eyes were staring provocatively at the camera, almost matching the blue-grey skies in the background. He was _fucking_ biting his lip.

 

Marinette giggled at Adrien’s unabashed reaction. “I had to…make a few sneaky phone calls. I had to, after finding that photo! Apparently, they had a photoshoot for a perfume ad, and they took it up because it would have been great publicity for the band - since he’s popular and all.”

 

“What happened?” Adrien asked breathily, his eyes still glued to Marinette’s phone screen.

 

“They had to pull out of it, because -get this-” Marinette snorted, “our perverted, kinky lil Blueberry was _embarrassed._ ”

 

“What?!” Adrien squeaked out indignantly, clutching the hand that was holding on to her phone, “But-but, he’s a goddamn natural! Just look at him!”

 

Marinette pinched her forehead, exasperation written all over her face. “Tell me bout it. He’s so shameless with us, but it turns out he’s camera shy.” She let out a sigh, eyes fluttering shut as Adrien raised up her shirt and unclasped her bra to softly kiss the tops of her breasts.

 

“You’ve got to send me that picture.” Adrien pleaded, in the midst of flicking his tongue against her nipples. Marinette hummed and slipped her hand into his boxers to stroke his rock-hard erection. 

 

“Maybe.” She conceded, grinning as Adrien moaned against her touch. “But I think I’d prefer you to beg for it.”

 

Adrien’s cock throbbed at her statement, and a gasp slid out from him as he was suddenly being flipped onto his back. Jesus, was she always this strong? “Please?” he weakly tried, as Marinette rose up and began positioning him against her entrance. His breath hitched as the head of his cock nudged against her slick folds.

 

“Uh-uh,” she wagged a finger, “not good enough.” He let out a loud moan as she bucked downwards without any warning, and he slid into her completely. 

 

Marinette bit back a moan of her own as she murmured, “Careful about your volume, kitty. My parents are downstairs.” She began riding him at a feverish pace, and Adrien gritted his teeth and fisted the sheets, straining to keep himself silent. His breaths came out in harsh gasps.

 

“Pleaaase?” He hissed out, finding himself drowning from the pleasure of her slick heat. Marinette raised herself up, pulling out of him until only the tip was in her, and slammed back down and Adrien’s back arched against the mattress. He bit his lip so hard, he could almost taste blood.

 

“Fine, deal.” she groaned out, “But only because you’re cute.” She slowed down briefly, giving Adrien a couple of seconds to catch his breath, before asking Adrien to take something from the top drawer of her bedside table. Adrien fumbled for a moment, his curiosity piqued as his hands grasped two rather unfamiliar objects. He pulled them out and blushed, eyes widening innocently.

 

“This is…?” He held the first one up.

 

“Something to help with your volume.” Marinette grinned, holding up the ball gag by its black leather straps. The ball was red and covered in black polka dots. _A ladybug ball gag._ Adrien mentally whispered to himself in awe. Fuck yes.

 

Marinette smirked at his reaction. “Need help putting it on?” 

 

“Yes please… _my lady_.” He winked. She giggled and bent down to help him, checking to make sure it wasn’t strapped on too tight. She brought up the second item, and Adrien’s breath hitched as he realized what it was. A Chat Noir themed-blindfold, shaped to look like his belt. He appreciatively eyed the detail that went into it - there was even a green paw print embroidered on the ends. 

 

“Blink once if you want this, blink twice for if you don’t.” 

 

Adrien blinked once. 

 

His senses narrowed down to only touch and sound. It felt as though it was amplified by a thousand times, and Adrien found himself being painfully aware - almost hypersensitive, to everything that was being done to him. The lewd sounds of Marinette’s beautiful, beautiful thighs slapping against his skin was defeaning. The pleasure of sliding in and out of her soared to a dizzying intensity as he found himself keenly aware of just how hot and wet she was. 

 

Marinette seemed to have muffled herself with something as her moans were softer and more muted down, even as she rode him enthusiastically. With every wicked snap of her hips, he found himself reaching closer and closer to orgasm. His heart thrilled at how there was just no way of knowing what was happening next, and he spasmed against the bed when he heard Marinette suddenly let out a muffled keen. She was coming in a wet rush around him, her walls fervently squeezing around his cock, driving him to the breaking point. His shout was thankfully silenced by the gag in his mouth, and he gripped Marinette’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, blindly and wantonly thrusting into her, coming with a muffled scream as she spasmed against him. 

 

When they finally crash back down from their orgasmic highs, Marinette removed the blindfold and gag, and the both of them collapsed onto each other, giggling.

 

“So, deal’s a deal, right?” Adrien panted, his face rosily blushed and his olive green eyes twinkling merrily. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette grinned back. 

 

“Ooh, what deal?” A voice suddenly piped up. The both of them jump. Marinette almost falls off the bed. They turn to see Luka standing at the door, smirking coolly at them. The flush on his face and the obvious bulge in his pants betrayed his otherwise calm demeanour. 

 

“Uh.” Adrien’s eyes instinctively flash to Marinette’s phone and Marinette’s eyes widen in panic. Luka catches the movement and his eyes flew to Marinette’s phone suspiciously. 

 

“Whatcha got there?” Luka asked, chuckling casually - even though his stormy blue eyes were steadily boring a hole into the both of them.

 

“It’s nothing, babe!” Marinette squeaked out nervously as Luka stalked towards the both of them.

 

“I don’t know. Something feels off…” He murmured, crawling onto the bed and looming over the both of them. Adrien shivered, and he held Marinette’s hand, genuinely feeling like a helpless kitten. Marinette tried to keep her expression cool, not-so-subtly slinking further down the mattress in an attempt to slide out from under the blue-haired man. 

 

“It’s nothing! I was just going to send Adrien some breakfast yogurt recipes!” Marinette exclaimed cheerily, even though panic was written all over her face.

 

“That’s cute.” Luka snickered, obviously not buying it. “I’m sure that’s the kind of thing you look at and think about when you’re riding Mr. Tall, Blonde and Beautiful-” He suddenly made a lunge for Marinette’s phone and Marinette screamed, making an impressive leap onto Adrien in an attempt to get away. The wind was knocked out of Adrien’s lungs and the three of them were suddenlycaught in an extremely childish wrestling match, with the blond being tangled between the both of them, close to nosing Luka’s crotch in his desperate bid to separate Luka from her. 

 

“Adrieeeen!” Marinette gasped out, “You HAVE to help me!” She threw her phone towards him and he deftly caught it. Adrien cheered out loud.

 

“Aaaaw, come on Mari!” Luka groaned out, “Why can’t you show it to me? I’m totally down for whatever _kinky thing_ you guys were watching to get off!” He made a grab for Adrien, who didn’t react in time because he was momentarily distracted by the man’s crotch. “AHA!” He cheered. Marinette screeched in warning, but it was too late, he unlocked the screen.

 

“…”

 

“HOW DID YOU FIND THIS?!?!” Luka’s entire face was red, and his hands trembled from embarrassment. He dropped the phone and hid his face in his hands. “Let me just. Die now. I can’t face anybody.” He mumbled. “The both of you suck.”

 

“Aaaw, c’mon, you looked sexy as hell.” Adrien tried to comfort him, rubbing circles into his shoulder. 

 

“Yes babe, you’re really, really hot.” Marinette echoed, gently trying to tug her boyfriend’s hand away from his face. 

 

“ _I_ was the kinky thing.” Luka whispered to himself in horror. “I was the kinky thing you guys were looking at to get off.”

 

“Yes you are.” Marinette soothed. Adrien’s lips quirked up and he bit his cheeks to stop himself from laughing at the incredulity of the situation. Luka let out a long, really drawn-out sigh. He finally pulled his hands away to glare at the both of them. His face was still adorably pink, but a wicked smirk slowly spread across his face, and Adrien found himself beginning to panic. Next to him, Marinette’s breaths seemed to still.

 

“…I can’t believe you guys.” He murmured softly, sounding almost sinister. Adrien and Marinette yelped as the both of them were suddenly yanked into the older man’s lap. A shiny black, manicured nail slid into Marinette, and she gasped at the cold shock of the ring on Luka’s finger as it entered her. “Let this be a lesson to the both of you.” He mouthed against Adrien’s neck, grinning, pausing to suck at the weak spot right below his ear. Adrien whimpered and Luka chuckled at that. “I think you need to understand just how _fucked_ you are if you ever dig up these photos of me again.”

 

Adrien left the Dupain-Cheng household with a limp. There was only one ball gag so he was also pretty sure Marinette’s parents had heard her. 

 

Previously, his hobbies were fencing, watching anime and playing Overwatch. But now it expanded to include colluding with Marinette to dig up embarrassing photos of Luka Couffaine, who turned out to be not so unflappable after all. The curse about the photos really did run in the family, huh?

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Marinette?” Chloe demanded. The dim lighting and soft jazz the singer was crooning in the bar did little to quell her impatience. She drummed her perfectly manicured nails against the glass-top table, huffing in annoyance. Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder consolingly.

 

“Our girl’s late, as usual.” Alya rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Some things don’t change. I just hope she makes it in time before her boyfriend’s playing.”

 

“Ugh.” Chloe rolled her eyes in a far less affectionate manner. “Well, she’d better hurry up. I don’t have all night.” 

 

Just then, Adrien’s phone chimed. It was a text from Marinette. 

“…She’s being held up. There’s some issue with her fabric supplier. I think she might take a while.”

 

Chloe growled in frustration while the rest of the group collectively groaned. She angrily signalled a waiter over and ordered herself a glass of whiskey - neat. Nino and Alya looked at her, surprised.

 

“What?” Chloe spat out, defensively. Nino raised both his hands in surrender.

 

“Nothing, nothing! Chill, man. Just wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

 

“You look like a Cosmopolitan-kinda girl.” Alya snickered.

 

Chloe scoffed. “Those are for flimsy bimbos, cherie. Who do you think I am?” Adrien glared at her. The pink liquid sloshed about as he put the martini glass back onto the table.

 

“I am not a flimsy bimbo!” He scowled.

 

Chloe guffawed. “Are you sure about that? You drop like a bag of rocks after four cocktails.”

 

“Lady’s got a point” Nino conceded. Adrien shot him a look of betrayal.

 

Chloe coughed purposefully. “Anyway, it’s been a while since we’ve met. How have Marinette and Luka been treating you?” 

 

“Oh my god, yes!” Alya exclaimed. “Marinette’s been suspiciously tight-lipped about this whole thing. I need deets! Although…” she paused, seeming to recall something, “judging from her recent purchases at our last shopping trip, I can see why. Y’all nasty.” Adrien laughed, embarrassed.

 

“Wait, why were you there with her?” Nino interjected, looking disturbed.

 

“For grocery shopping. What do you think, babe?” Alya snickered.

 

Chloe raised her glass to propose a toast. “To Adrien’s bustling sex life,” Everyone else raised their glasses. “and to moi, for making all of that happen. You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

Alya raised a brow, looking offended as she pulled away her glass. “Hold on just a minute. Are you saying _you_ set him up? And that it was _successful_?!”

 

Chloe hummed, admiring her manicure nonchalantly. “Of course, cherie. Everything I do is.”

 

“THAT. IS. SO. UNFAIR!” Alya howled. She slammed a fist onto the table. “The rest of the us have tried to set him up with Marinette countless times, and they were all a disaster!”

 

“This is an unholy combination of people.” Nino muttered quietly to himself.

 

“That’s because none of you are me.” Chloe snickered. In response, Alya growled in frustration. “By the way Adrikins, did you actually wear that bumblebee onesie?”

 

“What? No?” Adrien replied, absolutely befuddled. “Why on earth would I do that?”

 

“Shhhh.” Nino interjected, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. He slid her his glass of Long Island tea. “Cool it, babe.” Alya’s glare softened as she chugged it down.

 

“Anyway.” Chloe cleared her throat in a prim business-like manner. “Back to the topic at hand. How’re you faring, Adrikins?”

 

Adrien flushed as all eyes turned to him expectantly. “Um.” Chloe’s gaze was searching, and Alya’s big round eyes burned with an intense inquisitiveness. Nino tried to smile at him in encouragement.

 

“It’s been good. Great.” He said, trying to look casual. He took several long sips of his Cosmo, taking his time to down them. “They uh. They treat me very well.” Chloe motioned for him to continue. “I-I mean, the sex is great. Amazing, honestly.I haven’t felt this…happy in a long time.” He was supposed to stop right there, but he was a lightweight and the alcohol made his lips looser than usual. “Not since…y’know.”

 

Alya looked between the two blondes confusedly. She opened her mouth to ask, but then Chloe suddenly spoke. “I know.” Her tone was sharp and cutting, although the anger didn’t seem to be directed at Adrien himself. “Are you still in contact with any of _them_?” Even though the lighting was dim, her cobalt-blue eyes seemed to pierce into him. A challenge. An accusation. A bit of both. 

 

“W-well…” Adrien floundered. he withered under his childhood friend’s glare. Now she was _really_ studying him. “I _may_ have met and spoke to one…or two of them once…or thrice.”

 

“You what??!” Chloe snapped. “You IDIOT!” She slapped the back of his head in the same way a schoolmaster would with a petulant child. 

 

“Ow, Chlo!” He grabbed her hand in defense, but Chloe was furious. Her voice rose as she continued sniping, “They were bad for you! So, so bad for you! Why you refuse to cut them off baffles me!”

 

“Alright, cut it out!” Nino stepped in, leaning over to push the both of them apart. Alya stared at the both of them in shock and horror. Chloe broke away from Nino and huffed, turning to glare at Adrien. At least she seemed to calm down a little.

 

“You can break up with somebody and still be friends! Amiable break-ups are a thing!” He replied weakly.

 

“Not for you, it isn’t. You’re softer than a hunk of brie that’s been left out in the kitchen on a sunny afternoon.”

 

“I’ve already moved on, I swear! I don’t have feelings for them anymore!” His voice squeaked a little, his defences beginning to crack.

 

“That’s not the point! A wound can’t heal if you don’t pull out the thorns and sew it shut, darling.” Chloe’s voice was level and calm, but the truth of that statement was like a slap to the face, and his eyes began to water. He found himself speechless. “I-I…”

 

“-What the hell’s going on?” A cold voice cut in. All the heads at the table turned to see Luka, standing a few paces away from them, his guitar case slung over his shoulder. Adrien had never seen him so mad. Actually he’d never seen him mad, ever. It was kind of terrifying. Luka crossed over to them and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Are you alright, Adrien?” He asked, softening his tone. Adrien nodded, not trusting himself to speak without his voice cracking. Luka turned to Chloe, narrowing his blue eyes in a stone-cold glare that would have felled a lesser man. Unfortunately, this was Chloe Bourgeoise and she returned his glare without flinching, her glossy lips were set into a determined line.

 

“What did you say to him?” Luka asked. His voice was a chilling low murmur. Even though it wasn’t directed at Adrien, he found himself terrified.

 

“Something he really needed to hear.” Chloe replied, in a steely tone that dared him to argue otherwise. The hand on Adrien’s shoulder tightened it’s grip, and Adrien almost flinched.

 

“…She’s right.” Adrien finally forced himself to blurt out. His voice was hoarse. He let out the breath that he’d been holding and forced himself to meet his childhood friend’s eyes - eyes which instantly lost its sharp edge. Luka instantly whipped his head to look at him, his expression softening into one of surprise. The hand on Adrien’s shoulder relaxed, and Adrien cupped his own hand over it, squeezing it gently.

 

“I’m fine, we’re fine.” He reassured. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at Chloe, and she smiled back. “Right, Chlo?” 

 

“Of course we are, Adrikins.”

 

Luka finally seemed to relax. “You know you can talk to Mari and I about anything, right?” Adrien beamed at him. 

 

“Yeah, I know. And I will. I think it’s something that I need to get off my chest.”

 

“Alright.” Luka smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making Adrien blush - something that didn’t go unnoticed by everyone at the table. “I have to go, has anyone seen Mari?”

 

“Late as usual.” Alya replied, sighing in mock-annoyance. 

 

Luka chuckled fondly. “Of course she is.” There was a shout for his name from a stagehand somewhere behind them. He turned to reply them before continuing, “Okay, I gotta go. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” 

 

He exchanged bro-fists with Nino and gave Alya a hug. When he got to Chloe, he took her hand and kissed it, grinning to let her know that there was no hard feelings. She impishly stuck out her tongue at him and waved him off dismissively, but her lips were quirked up slightly in a smile. Luka laughed, and then he was gone.

 

Nino sucked in long breath and exhaled. “Wow. That was something, huh.” 

“Tell me bout it.” Alya echoed. She cleared her throat and fixed her gaze on Adrien, narrowing her eyes. “Look, I don’t know what you’ve been doing - but whatever the fuck it is, you’d better clean it up quick.” 

 

Adrien nodded at her. She took a swig of Nino’s Long Island before continuing, “and if this bleeds into whatever you have going on with Luka and Mari - so help me god - I’mma kill you with my bare hands.” Adrien gulped and nodded again.

 

Chloe sighed. “We’re all just worried about you, cherie.” 

 

“I know, I know. I’ll…do what I have to do.” Adrien mumbled, the dread settling heavily in his gut. He really wasn’t looking forward to this. Nino placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

 

“Anyway,” Chloe spoke, breaking the tension. “How long, Adrikins?”

 

How long? Adrien’s face flushed. “W-what? Why’d you ask that? It’s uh, not bad? I think he’s like a good seven or eight inches? Give or take.” 

 

Silence.

 

The three of them stared at him for a split second before bursting into loud, rambunctious laughter.

 

“Duude, get your head out of the gutter!” Nino chided.

 

“I meant-” Chloe wiped a tear from her eye, “how long have you been having feelings for Luka?”

 

“Oh my god!” Alya howled. “You really have been hanging out a lot with the both of them, huh?”

 

Adrien hid his face in his hands. He wanted to die from embarrassment. “Please. Stop.” He mumbled weakly. “And no, I don’t have feelings for Luka. Or Marinette.”

 

“No one mentioned Marinette.” Chloe pointed out. Adrien groaned.

 

“You’re such an open book.” Alya snorted. 

 

“I’m serious, guys! I’m not in love with either of them!” 

 

“No one said anything about love either.” Alya pointed out. She stuck her hand out and Chloe high-fived it.

 

“Auuuugh.” Adrien’s face at this point was beet red, and he refused to look at anybody. He polished off the rest of his Cosmopolitan - unfortunately that only made his face flush even redder.

 

“Dude, I am embarrassed for you.” Nino muttered to him. Thankfully, Adrien didn’t have to think of a response because it was finally Luka’s turn to play. He watched the blue-haired man go up the stage, electric guitar in tow. While chatting to the appointed drummer for the evening, Luka sat himself down and began fiddling with the knobs on the amplifier.

 

“Where on earth is Marinette?” Alya hissed, panicking when Luka began to strum a couple of chords to warm-up. “He’s going to start at any moment!” 

She pulled out her phone and began typing vigorously, firing off a string of texts to the girl in question.

 

“Evening, everybody.” Luka spoke into the mike. Adrien shuddered ever so slightly at the sound of his voice. Nino and Chloe looked at him and sniggered. “I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves! I’m gonna start off with Angel With a Shotgun, and I’m probably going to be playing Madcon’s cover of Beggin’ at some point. Apart from that I’m open to requests. Raise your hands if you’ve got any!” Several hands were raised, and he began addressing them one by one, an enthusiastic smile lighting up his face.

 

“Ogling him, cherie? But he’s not in a Chat Noir outfit today.” Chloe leaned towards him and teased. No, Luka was merely in a simple t-shirt, black blazer and ripped jeans, Adrien felt the need to point out to himself, for some unknown reason. He turned to glare at her and Nino guffawed. An exasperated Alya finally gave up and put her phone down to join them.

 

“Why don’t you request a song?” She teased. Adrien laughed shyly and shook his head. After accepting a couple of requests, Luka began to play the song he announced, and Adrien could only stare helplessly, transfixed. 

 

_Get out your guns, battles begun_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger._

 

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you’re fighting for_

_Well baby, you’re all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 

Had Luka just winked at him? It might’ve just been a trick of the light.

 

“Close that mouth before you drool, Agreste.” Alya drily remarked. 

 

_I’m an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting till the war’s won_

_I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back_

_I’ll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don’t you know you’re everything I have?_

 

Just then, Marinette bursts in, and the entire room turns to look at her. Her entire face was flushed, and she looked out of breath. Even then, she looked absolutely adorable. She stood at the door, leaning against the frame, panting heavily. A massive tote bag that was at least half her height dropped to the floor. It was stuffed with bolts of fabric. Adrien rushed over to her. She flashed him a sweet smile as he helped her with the bag. 

 

They made their way to the table and she orders a gin and tonic. After the first song ended, Luka turned to wave at them, blowing them over-the-top air kisses and making the table laugh.

 

“You never answered my question.” Chloe nudged, as she caught him staring once again at Luka and Marinette, who were engaged in conversation about something and laughing. 

 

“I think…” Adrien trailed off, eyes never once leaving the two figures. Luka had said something to make Marinette giggle. “…I _might_ be falling for them.”

 

Chloe immediately whipped her head to face him, almost smacking Nino with her ponytail. Her brows raised in surprise. “You’re admitting it, then?”

 

“I just- I didn’t want to. It’s not part of the agreement we have.” Adrien admitted in defeat. He honestly felt like he played himself - of course he was going to catch feelings. He was painfully aware of the fact that he fell in love way too easily. Romance, love and affection were things that he wholeheartedly craved with all his being; both the giving and receiving of it. “We agreed to keep this casual, Chlo. I feel like I’m messing it up.” He called for another Cosmo.

 

Luka was back onstage and beginning his last piece for the night - a catchy, upbeat number that attracted a crowd of people onto the dance floor. Marinette was somewhere in there - he spied her grinning at the stage and shyly dancing in time to the beat. 

 

Chloe sighed and made a grab for his hand. “You don’t get to control how you feel, cherie. The three of you may have made these arrangements, but the nature of your…activities is something that easily allows feelings to come into play.” Her bright blue eyes bored into him, and Adrien held onto his breath, anxiously listening. “I need you to think about where your feelings come from. Is it irrational? Does it stem purely from sex?”

 

Did it? Adrien wasn’t sure.

 

“If you could never have sex with them again, would you still want them?” Chloe helpful supplanted.

 

Of course. In a heartbeat.

 

“Definitely.” He quietly replied, finally able to name that ache in his chest that he’d been feeling. He downed the entire cocktail in a single gulp in a bid to distract himself, and Chloe flashed him a brief look of concern. He was feeling a _teensy_ bit lightheaded. “There’s so much I love about them as people.” Laughing with Marinette, being dorky and embarrassing with Luka. Biting into Marinette’s cookies, hearing her giggles. Lying on Luka’s lap, and feeling the vibrations as he hummed some random tune or other. The three of them cuddling in bed, teasing each other and watching movies, praising Marinette’s cooking and dishing out cheesy one-liners…the list could go on and on. His happiness with them extended way beyond the bedroom.

 

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him affectionately. “Well, they’re not the worst people to fall in love with.” She remarked wryly. 

 

Adrien laughed and squeezed her back, basking in the familiar scent of Chloe’s Chanel perfume - something she hadn’t changed after all these years.

 

“May I?” Marinette’s voice piped up from behind him. Chloe snorted and shoved her blonde companion into Marinette’s arms.

 

“He’s all yours, Dupain-Cheng.” 

 

Adrien stumbled a little before Marinette grabbed him by the waist to hold him steady. He was being dragged towards the dance floor. Marinette whirled around to blow a kiss to Chloe, who simply rolled her eyes.

_Put your lovin’ hand out baby…I’m beggin’…_

 

“I-I’m not tipsy enough for this.” Adrien weakly protested, feeling a tad self-conscious, even as his heart hammered with excitement. They eventually found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Marinette grinned and leaned against him, placing his hands on her hips. His fingers could feel her heat underneath the sheer polka-dotted blouse she was wearing, and he blushed, feeling hot and bothered at the press of Marinette’s ass against his groin, the snug pencil skirt she was wearing was doing wonders to accentuate her every curve as she moved.

 

“Just follow my lead.” Marinette giggled, her head resting against his chest. She sinuously writhed against him, swaying her hips in time to the music, stopping once to wave at Luka, who grinned at the both of them.

 

_Beggin’, Beggin’ you,_

_Put your loving hand out baby_

_Beggin’, Beggin’ you,_

_Put your lovin’ hand out darling_

 

With Luka crooning huskily into the microphone, and Marinette in his arms, all the blood in him seemed to rush to either his head or his dick. His head spun, and the dizzying rush of desire in his system made him more daring than usual. What did Chloe say about his limit again? Four cocktails? How many has he had…two or three? He swayed his hips in time with Marinette’s, sliding his hands up her sides suggestively. Marinette tilted her head to flash him a radiant smile, the dim pink lighting making her blue eyes twinkle.

 

_An empty shell,_

_I used to be_

_Shadow of my life was hangin’ over me_

_A broken man,_

_that I don’t know_

_Won’t even stand the devil’s dance to win my soul_

 

She felt great against him. She gradually got him to loosen up, and his movements became less controlled as he allowed himself to goof around, making Marinette laugh. It was easy for him to keep in sync with her. It felt natural. He lost track of time, barely noticing that the song ended, switching to a slower, more muted one with a heavier beat. He felt a warm, familiar body press against him from behind and Adrien turned to see Luka, the look on his face shooting heat straight to his groin.

 

“Welcome back.” Marinette lilted, placing her hands on Luka’s shoulders - leaving Adrien effectively trapped between the two of them. Adrien died a little as one of Luka’s hand gingerly cupped his jaw and tilted his head back, while the other slyly slid down his sides to grab his hips. 

 

“Glad to be back.” He murmured against Adrien’s ear, making the latter shiver. He planted a kiss on Marinette’s hands and she giggled. Adrien was suddenly being ground into from both sides - Marinette’s crotch against his steadily growing erection, and Luka grinding into him from behind. Adrien panted against Luka as the older man wedged a knee between his legs, such that he was practically humping Luka’s thigh -all the while miraculously keeping their movements in tempo with the beat. He gasped when he felt Luka’s lips trail up his neck. Moments later, everything became a blur - the peach flavour of Marinette’s lips, the feel of Luka’s tongue piercing lapping against his tongue; there was a faster song being played

“Your place?” Marinette whispered in Adrien’s ear, playfully trailing a finger down his chest and making him shiver. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” He replied eagerly. 

 

“Sweet.” Luka laughed.

 

Eventually, the song switched out to a faster, livelier one and he laughed as Marinette twirled him. He spun until Luka caught him and dipped him. One minute, he was bumping hips with Marinette and grinning; making her laugh by goofily spinning himself in a circle and doing the shuffle; another, Luka was backing up against him, doing body rolls and snapping his hips in time with the music. Whenever he did, he seemed to have some kind of unspoken coordination with Marinette, and the both of them would drop down at the same time on either side of him and dance. 

 

He felt like he could stay like this with them forever.

 

He felt kinda lightheaded though, and the common sense in him told him to take a breather before the room spun too much for him to stand. He reluctantly excused himself. 

 

“Would you like me to get you guys anything?” Adrien asked.

 

“A lychee martini would be great!” Marinette replied.

 

“I’d like a Blow Job, thanks!” Luka cheekily grinned, making Adrien’s cheeks flush even redder. Marinette nudged her boyfriend.

 

“Quit teasing the poor boy!” She mock-scolded. 

 

“What? I wasn’t! It’s a delicious drink, Mari.” Luka insisted defensively, even though he turned a second later to wink at Adrien. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “We’ll see you in a bit, Adrien.”

 

Adrien laughed before walking away from them. He sat himself on a stool and ordered the drinks they requested, along with a tall glass of warm water for himself. Nino appeared next to him a few minutes later, perspiring and looking extremely worn out.

 

“Coke, please.” Nino mumbled to the bartender through the sleeve of his jacket as he slumped himself across the table. He turned to Adrien and grinned. “Great seeing you here, man. Alya’s tireless, but I’m human and I need a break.”

 

Adrien laughed and took another long sip of water, feeling his head clear a little. “I’m glad you’re out there having fun.”

 

Nino made a salute with his glass of coke. “You too. Luka and Marinette seem to be showing you a great time.”

 

“Yeah, cheers man.” Adrien raised his glass in return, his eyes scanning the dance area for the people in question. He smiled to himself, still giddy with the realization: _I’m in love with them_. In _love_. God, it felt amazing. He’d never felt more alive. But then he finally found them, and he quickly realized that love, in fact, felt terrible. Because Luka and Marinette were making out on the dance floor.

 

It’s not like they hadn’t done it before in front of him. They’d done it plenty of times. And maybe he could blame the dim, romantic lighting; or maybe he could blame his irrationality on his tipsiness (god forbid, was he the sad drunk?) - but it struck him just then that they looked so beautiful and perfect together. The two of them, dancing together. They had broken apart, Luka rolled his shoulders back and popped his chest out, doing a snake roll before suddenly dropping to his knees. His hands slid up Marinette’s thighs and abdomen as he rolled himself back up, body almost brushing himself completely against hers. His eyes glinted with lust - but also with so much unadulterated love. In response, Marinette had backed her ass against him. She dipped down and tossed her head forward, before rising back up and running her hands through her hair. She leaned back, head falling against his shoulder, as she sensually shimmied her hips and ran her hands across his jawline. Luka’s eyes closed and his hands roved across her torso. Her fingers blindly trailed across his lips before she was suddenly being whirled around to face him and then they were smiling at each other and passionately kissing. Luka snaked an arm around her waist, pressing the both of them tightly together. The other was possessively gripping the exposed flesh of Marinette’s thigh - her skirt had ridden up when she slung her leg over luka’s hips. _Mine_. That grip seemed to say.

 

There wasn’t room for him. 

 

He wasn’t needed.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Nino asked, sounding extremely worried. With a jolt, Adrien realized that he had accidentally said his thoughts out loud. It was too late to recover from it, because Nino had turned to see what he was looking at and caught on immediately. “You don’t know that.”

 

Why is it so hard to be wanted? Why couldn’t he simply love and be loved in return?

 

Adrien spitefully downed one of the shots that he ordered for Luka - he hated that it tasted amazing. He hated that it reminded him of the hot chocolate that Luka made him in his boat. He hated that the name of this drink made it even better. “Yes I do.” He bit out. “Just look at them.” Whoa, this was heavier than what he was accustomed to. His head began to swim. Nino tactfully slid the remaining shot glasses away from his friend.

 

“Yeah, they look really happy together. And they’re dancing really sluttily together.” Nino conceded. He noticed Adrien making eyes at Marinette’s cocktail and he quickly took it away, pulling it away from Adrien’s reach. “But they look just as happy, if not even happier, when they’re with you. They also dance just as sluttily with you.” He took Adrien’s glass of water and forced it to Adrien’s lips. The latter complied with some reluctance, but the tension bled from his shoulders as the cool liquid slid down his throat, refreshing him a little, even as his chest continued to burn from the liqueur.

 

“That’s right, finish the whole thing - wow are you getting red? No more alcohol, man. Seriously. Look, I’m not as well-versed as Chloe is in these matters.” Nino continued, “but any idiot with eyes can see that they’re definitely into you.”

 

“Well it’s not like they’re asking me out.” Adrien pointed out.

 

Nino rubbed the back of his head, thinking hard. “Well, I’m sure they have their reasons.”

Adrien snorted. “Like what?”

 

If they liked him and were open to non-monogamous relations, what could possibly be stopping them? He’d like to think that they were becoming pretty close friends. Was there some inner, unknown circle of trust that he had yet to be initiated into? Like some deep, dark secret. Was Luka secretly a burlesque dancer? Did Marinette dabble in the smuggling of firearms to rebel Puerto Rican groups? 

 

Nino sighed and pinched his forehead. “I don’t know. Marinette’s recently taken on a new internship - not that she’s already drowning in enough projects as it is, and Luka’s…okay I don’t really know the dude but he’s a sensible guy. They’re busy people. Point is, there’s probably something holding them back.”

 

Adrien growled and tried to call for the bartender. “Another of these, please.” He pointed at the empty shotglass. 

 

“Uh-uh.” Nino stared the bartender down and shook his head. The bartender nonchalantly shrugged and went back to scrubbing the glass tumblers. “Dude, you’re being ridiculous. It’s not like you’ve even had this arrangement for very long. When did this start? A month ago? Slightly over that? Either be patient and give them a chance to get their bearings, or let them know your feelings since it’s bugging you so much.”

 

“I hate both options.” Adrien mumbled.

 

“Hate what, Adrien?” Marinette’s voice piped up from behind him, startling Nino. She squeezed the blonde’s shoulder affectionately, before thanking him for the drink and proceeding to take a sip, taking in how flushed Adrien was.

 

“Everything okay?” Luka asked, as he casually downed one of the two remaining shots on the table. He eyed Adrien thoughtfully.

 

Adrien stole a glance at the both of them. “I haaaaaaaaaate the both of you.”

 

He expected the both of them to look hurt, or at least uncomfortable. But to his bemusement Marinette and Luka simply arched their brows skeptically, looking slightly amused. Dammit, was his speech that slurred? 

 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Luka asked.

 

“Because I’m so stupidly in love with you two, and it’s all your fault.”

 

Silence. 

 

Nino’s jaw dropped. He looked torn between keeping silent and speaking up and trying to salvage the situation.

 

“My fault?” Luka asked, hesitantly. For the first time ever, Luka looked extremely unsure, his body as awkwardly stiff as a board. 

 

Adrien groaned into the table. “Yours and Mari’s. You’sa collective. Both your faults. I love you so much. Y’all suck.” His voice cracked at the last sentence, and even in his tipsy state, he realized how pathetic it was that it sounded as though he was going to cry.

 

Marinette turned to Nino. “How much has he been drinking?” 

 

“…Not that much. I think my man’s just really tipsy.”

 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. “Okay.” 

 

Adrien squealed in a very manly fashion as he was suddenly being heaved off the counter. For Christ’s sake, the girl was terrifyingly strong.

 

“Your place, right, Adrien?” She turned to him to ask. Adrien nodded, though he was still in a bit of a daze. “What’s the address?”

 

Adrien opened his mouth, but then Marinette interrupted him. “-Actually, never mind. Nino, mind texting me his address?”

 

“Sure, Mari.”

 

She proceeded to haul the both of them towards the exit. Luka downed the last remaining shot glass before casually following her.

 

“Babe, get the Uber?” she called back.

 

“Already on it.” He replied.

“Where’re we goin’, pretty thing?” mumbled Adrien. Marinette sighed.

 

“Your place, Adrien. Once you sober up, the three of us are going to have a very long talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: We learn exactly wtf Adrien has been doing the past couple of years. I know I said that the last time but I'M SORRY I GOT CARRIED AWAY. The word count got waay out of hand. Stay tuned for wholesome fluff, healing, and a happy adorable cat son. 
> 
> I honestly wanted to include Alya more in this but it's really hard doing that when I'm writing from Adrien's perspective. :/
> 
> Sometimes, I wonder if anyone knows the song lyrics I put up. I also wonder if anyone finds them annoying. It's hard to not include music when one's writing about Luka though.


	12. Mr. Tall, Blonde and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…The two of you just looked so…” He struggled with finding the right words to complete the sentence. “So…”
> 
> “We…” Marinette attempted, feeling a little lost, “looked like a, a…”
> 
> “A couple?” Luka finished. Even in the dim lighting, Adrien could feel the stare that was directed at him.
> 
> Warning: A LOT of dialogue (literally like 90% of this fic is dialogue), Exposition and Mild Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long! School is unbelievably hectic rn TT - TT
> 
> Felt really jarring to write this after writing Rainbow Tomato fluff, but Adrien's muddled and sad years has been something I've been planning to expound upon for the longest time (ever since I considered writing Lukadrinette), and this felt cathartic to write. The next arc's something I've been itching to write it for the longest time hnnnng I FINALLY MADE IT HERE IM EXCITED!
> 
> Also, Plagg's back. Hi Plagg. C:  
> And man, this fic is far from over.

“Whoa, this place is fancy.” 

 

That’s the first thing Luka says after the driver drops them off. Adrien’s apartment was in one of the more gentrified areas of town - a massive white building, complete with oriel bay windows and ornamental white columns. Adrien was being piggybacked by Luka, and Marinette walked ahead of them, squinting at her phone screen.

 

“Let’s see…according to Nino, he lives on the third floor?”

 

The two of them, Adrien in tow, step into the elevator. Marinette pressed the button and frowned when the button didn’t light up. She jabbed the button a few more times, and her frustration began to mount until she caught sight of the electronic card reader.

 

“Adrien, where are your keys?” She asked. 

 

Adrien giggled. “I think the more important question is, why does your boyfriend smell so nice?” he nuzzled his face against Luka’s hair and inhaled, rubbing his nose against Luka’s neck, making him shudder.

 

“Mari…” He whined. 

 

Marinette sighed. “It’s probably in his pocket.” She crossed over and began digging her hands into the blonde’s pockets, making him giggle and squirm. Luka grunted, struggling to hold him upright.

 

“Wow Mari,” Adrien slurred, “at least buy me a drink first. I mean, I know I’m beautiful and all, but even Luka bothered making me hot chocolate before we-” his voice comically dropped to a whisper, “ _did the doooo._ ”

 

Luka was biting his lip, trying to suppress his laugh. He knew that he’d drop Adrien if he did, and his arms began to shake from the exertion.

 

“Got it!” Marinette cheered, as she successfully fished out the access card from Adrien’s shirt pocket. Luka sighed in relief. She held the card against the reader, and this time, the button finally lit up and the elevator began to move.

 

“Who’d have thought our boy was a lightweight, huh?” Luka commented, still amused.

 

“….M’ not a lightweight. Just sick.” Adrien mumbled against Luka’s blazer.

 

“Sick?” Marinette questioned, suddenly concerned.

 

“Loooooovesick, cuz I’m in looove with you and Luka. Aaaaayyyyy….” The blonde attempted to raise himself up to shoot finger guns, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to hold on to Luka, and the latter fumbled.

 

“Mari, help,” Luka weakly choked out in the midst of his laughter. His face was flushed and there were tears in his eyes. “I think my hands are slipping.” 

 

Marinette slapped a palm to her forehead and hurriedly helped Adrien back into Luka’s grip. “I can’t believe he’s like this. He’s a train wreck.”

 

“He is! He’s a disaster!” Luka replied, voice still shaking slightly. “It’s amazing.”

 

Marinette shook her head at the both of them just as the elevator dinged.

 

Luka marvelled at the elaborate wooden hallway, unable to peel his eyes away from the intricately carved etched accolades that framed the arches bracketing each apartment unit. He almost felt lame living in his dingy-ish boat. If this was what it looked on the outside, he couldn’t comprehend what it would look like on the inside. He held on with baited breath as the massive wooden door swung open and the lights clicked on.

 

…Huh.

 

It was much emptier than he expected. After depositing Adrien on the couch, Marinette headed to what he presumed was the kitchen. He looked around as he debated their next course of action. The apartment was sparsely furnished at best. The walls were bare, and the living room area was largely empty, except for a single couch, lamp and coffee table that looked to be purchased from Muji. Behind the living room looked to be the dining area - he recognised the small and narrow dining table and chairs - they were from Ikea and he had that exact same ones in his home. The only ostentatious piece of furniture, as far as he could tell, was the absolutely massive TV - one of those cutting-edge, curved-screen models that he would never dream of buying, because of its exorbitant price. 

 

His gaze travelled back to Adrien. He looked so out of place. So lonely. A small, curled-up figure amidst this emptiness, its vastness seemingly amplified by the sparse and nondescript furniture. His heart ached with a sudden feeling of tenderness for him, and he couldn’t help but bend down and stroke Adrien’s cheek with his finger. Adrien opened his eyes and stared at him dazedly, a lazy smile on his face.

 

“Feels nice.”

 

Luka smiled at him. Marinette returned to the room with several glasses of water. She set it down on the coffee table.

“Drink up.” She instructed the blonde, sounding like a schoolteacher. Adrien grudgingly sat up and complied.

 

“Ay, ay, madame.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Marinette asked.

 

“I’ve…been better.” Adrien was still feeling slightly woozy, but he knew that it’d clear up slowly, the more he hydrated himself.

 

“…Would you like to talk about what happened?” Marinette hesitantly asked.

 

“Does this have to do with what you said you needed us to talk about?” Luka eyed him tactfully. Instinctively, Adrien wanted to shrink under his gaze. He felt like he was being scrutinised, and he was terrified of what they would say after he told them everything. How would they react? Would they be furious, like Chloe? Disappointed, like Nino was?

 

“W-well, yeah, sorta.” He croaked out. God, he really didn’t want to do it. But he knew he had to. Where would he even begin? He could barely bring himself to look the both of them in the eyes. “It’s just-” He paused momentarily, in an attempt to delay the inevitable, even for just a second longer. “Can we not do it here?”

 

Confusion etched itself on both Luka’s and Marinette’s features.

 

“Well, where would you like us to do it?” Luka asked him patiently, though the sternness in his gaze told Adrien that there was no way he was going to find a way out of this. Adrien looked around frantically, and his gaze landed on the door to his bedroom. Marinette and Luka turned to look at what he was staring at.

 

“Alright, Adrien.” Marinette assented.

 

The three of them plod into Adrien’s bedroom, and Adrien knew that it was kinda rude to not bother turning on the lights, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He waded towards the bed, manoeuvring his way past all the furniture and various memorabilia with the ease of familiarity, guiding the other two through the darkness by holding their hands. He didn’t let go of them as the three of them sunk down onto his bed, their bodies ensconced in soft, grey Egyptian-cotton sheets. Luka and Marinette were on either side of him, and they lay down to stare at the gloomy ceiling together. At least, this way he wouldn’t have to look them in the eyes - he was terrified of whatever he would find there.

 

“So.” Luka decided to take the initiative. “Everything ok?” They squeezed his hands reassuringly.

 

Adrien swallowed nervously. “Uh. Yeah?”

 

Marinette sighed and shook her head. “Alright, let’s do a quick recap. We were dancing, and then you excuse yourself. Luka and I dance for a short while, we walk over, and you’re suddenly nonsensically babbling to Nino about how you love us. Sound familiar?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Adrien mumbled. “Yeah about that.”

 

“What was going on in your mind?” Luka asked, calm as ever. Adrien held his breath, anxiously debating what to say. Should he be honest? Just come out and admit it?

 

“Everything was kind of a blur, so I don’t know if even I can make sense of it.” Adrien admitted. Not a complete lie, he silently thought to himself. “I…I think I got upset when I saw the two of you dance together.”

 

He couldn’t really see their expressions in the dark, but he could sense them tensing up next to him.

 

“You were feeling left out?” Marinette asked. The confusion and guilt in her voice made Adrien instantly want to punch himself for being so blunt. “We danced with you too, Adrien. You were also dancing with me while Luka was performing.” She pointed out.

 

“It’s-I mean,” Adrien stumbled out, “yeah, I know! It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Were you…jealous?” Luka probed, sounding unsure - as though he was testing those very words on his tongue. Adrien froze, internally panicking. It didn’t help that the longer it took for his useless brain to formulate a response, the more obvious it became that the answer was yes. 

 

“I know it’s irrational!” Adrien hurriedly babbled, “I honestly didn’t know what was going on in my mind. All I recall is that— is that—” Ugh. The words caught in his throat.

 

“Easy…” Luka soothed.He stroked his thumb across the back of Adrien’s hands, the cold metal of his ring running across the blonde’s skin gradually calmed him down.

 

“Adrien,” Marinette hummed, “please relax. We’re not mad. We know you were tipsy, but your sudden mood swing worried us. We just want to know what’s going on, alright? We care about you.” She rose up partially to give him a peck on the cheek, making Adrien smile despite his inner turmoil.

 

“…The two of you just looked so…” He struggled with finding the right words to complete the sentence. “So…”

 

“We…” Marinette attempted, feeling a little lost, “looked like a, a…”

 

“A couple?” Luka finished. Even in the dim lighting, Adrien could _feel_ the stare that was directed at him. 

 

“…Kinda.” Adrien mumbled quietly. “Look, I know it doesn’t really make any sense. You’re dating, a-and I’m just…” He choked up, and he paused for a second to collect himself, although he feared that the crack in his voice already betrayed the fact that he was close to tears. 

 

Arms suddenly encircled him and he found himself being squashed against two bodies. His eyes widened at the soft press of Marinette against his back, and the warmth of Luka’s shirt against his face. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and fiercely held on to the two of them. Fuck it, he was just going to let the tears fall. If Luka could feel his tears against his shirt, he didn’t say anything.

 

His voice wobbled as he spoke, “It’s just…you two looked so perfect together. So…complete. A-and I know that I’m not—” Luka and Marinette squeezed him, and it felt so warm, and so great, so _perfect_ that he blurts out in the quietest whisper, “I just wish there was room for me.”

 

There. He said it. There was a pause that seemed to stretch out into eternity, and Adrien’s pulse hammered loudly in his ears.

 

“Oh, Adrien…” Marinette gently murmured, as though tending to a wounded animal. She seemed nervous and tense - Adrien could practically sense the thrumming of her body, even though the thoughts undoubtedly racing through her remained a mystery to him. She sounded hesitant, anxiously deliberating something in her head. Adrien clenched his fists, anticipating the worst. God, this felt worse than when he got rejected by Ladybug. Was it because he was getting rejected twice? Or was it because he felt like this time, he could’ve actually stood a chance if he hasn’t blown it by being this embarrassing and reckless?

 

Luka reached out and patted him on the head, sifting his fingers through soft golden locks of hair. Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if he was being consoled. “Y’know. You’re going to have to get used to seeing Mari and I together.”

 

Of course he did. 

 

Ah well, Adrien decided that he couldn’t be fucked if big fat tears were rolling down his cheeks. It was dark, it’s not like they could see him ugly-cry.

 

“Adrien?!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“Oh my god!” Luka panicked as he felt Adrien tremble. “Dude, let me finish!”

 

“W-wha?” The blonde blubbered.

 

“I was going to say — You’re going to have to get used to seeing Mari and I together, in the same way that I had to get used to seeing you and Mari together, and in the same way that Mari had to be okay with the two of us together.”

 

Oh. Adrien wanted to Cataclysm himself at that very moment. He felt like an idiot. His heart soared at the tiniest, most minuscule drop of hope that statement contained.

 

“I know it can be a really difficult balance to strike,” Marinette added, “and sometimes you can’t help your instinctive feelings!”

 

“Were you ever…?” Adrien queried, curiosity piqued.

 

Marinette laughed awkwardly. “Of course! We both have!” 

 

“Really?!” This was news to him. 

 

“I mean, you were Mari’s crush for the longest time!” Luka confessed. “Back when we first met, she was so obsessed with you that I was convinced at first that I wouldn’t stand a chance! I pulled out all the stops, and I was about to kiss her too — and then, of all times, just when our lips were millimetres apart, she decided to tell me about her massive crush on you! Do you know how demoralised I secretly felt?”*

 

Whoa. Adrien expected Luka to sound mad or upset, but Luka was instead shaking with laughter. 

 

“And I was worried for a while that you would seduce Luka away from me.” Marinette shyly confessed. 

 

Adrien snorted, “Mari, please—”

 

“—hear me out!” Marinette squeaked defensively. “I mean, Luka’s bi. And before he met me, he’d been… _frolicking_ about with a whole slew of men.”

 

“Whoa…”

 

“Ooooh yeah, I learnt of all the details. Horny jocks? Emo twinks?…A forty year-old businessman?”

 

“Oh my god!” Adrien whipped his head to stare at the man. “Seriously, man?”

 

“Hey, don’t slut-shame me!” Luka spluttered, “I was just behaving like any normal, randy teenager, curious about exploring my sexuality!”

 

“Aaw, no one was slut-shaming you, babe. Feeling self-conscious?” Marinette snickered. Before Luka could muster a response, she continued, “Anyway, because we were fairly monogamous — with the exception of an occasional 3rd or 4th party to spice things up — I sometimes couldn’t help but wonder if he’d…miss being with a male. I do my best to make up for it, but I’m not sure if I could ever match up to…” she vaguely gestured towards Adrien, “an actual male with a supermodel body and everything.”

 

Adrien tried not to think too hard about how Marinette specifically said, “ _were_ monogamous”.

 

Luka giggled. “Point is, we’ve all felt those momentary pangs of insecurity and fear. It’s not something that can be helped — we don’t get to control what we feel. We have to accept them and work through them.”

 

God, dare he hope? “So…does this mean?” Adrien tentatively asked, not daring to meet any of their gazes. The two bodies pressing against him suddenly pulled him down with them, and the three of them collapsed against the bed, cushioned by Adrien’s luxurious, pillowy-soft sheets. 

 

“Honestly?” Luka murmured quietly into his hair, his heated breath fanning warm against his scalp, making the blonde shudder. “I really want to.” He carefully glanced at Marinette, who still looked torn and was biting her lip nervously. 

 

“I’d really like to as well, Adrien.” Her hands around Adrien’s waist tightened. Adrien sensed a “but” somewhere in her tone, and he turned around to face her, his eyes wide with curiosity. Even though the lighting was dim, he could sense her blushing as she got pinned under his gaze. Their faces were mere millimetres apart.

 

“W-we’d really like to!” Marinette stammered, making Adrien’s lips quirk into a smile as she seemed to regress momentarily into her lycée-self. “I-it’s just that I have, uh I meant t-to say, we issues have some—some need out work.”

 

Adrien fought back the urge to laugh and raised his brows quizzically. “Mari, what?”

 

To her chagrin however, Luka, on the other hand, simply gave in to the urge and chortled. “I think she means that we’d love to, but there are some…issues we need to work out.”

 

Issues? Adrien thought back to the theories that he’d come up with while inebriated. Oh my god, what if the two of them really did lead double lives? I mean, it’d make sense that Marinette was secretly a political rebel — she was badass as hell. Luka could easily be a stripper, he was…never mind. School in your hormones, Agreste.

 

“Am I being rejected?” Adrien asked, trying to play it off as a joke, though the squeak in his voice betrayed his fear. 

 

“No, no!” Marinette quickly bursts out, stunning Adrien. “I-I mean, how about we get to know each other first? Go out on dates?”

 

“Mari, I’ve known you for years.” Adrien scoffed. “We went to the same school. What else is there to possibly know?” 

 

Alright, he guessed that was a lie. No one knew he was Chat Noir. And he had no idea what Marinette’s and Luka’s “issues” were. Would he ever let them know, though? 

 

Maybe. If they were dating.

Or maybe not. Perhaps he ought to consult Ladybug on that. Did her lover know who she was?

 

“Yeah, but how much do you reaaaaally know?” Luka teased, flashing a knowing grin at Marinette. She pouted and jabbed him, and Luka laughed. 

 

He’s right. Adrien supposed. How much did he _really_ know? Especially after all these years? What had he missed, in between his constant traveling for fashion shows and photoshoots? Where were they even studying? He knew that Marinette was studying in some fashion school, but what was Luka doing? Would their universities (fingers crossed) happen to be anywhere near his? He was surprised that he didn’t know all these details, but the subject simply never came up, in between their goofing around, mind-blowing sex, and bantering.

 

“Well,” Adrien grinned, cat-like, his voice coming out almost as a purr, “I admit that there’s probably a lot I don’t know that I’d _gladly_ love to uncover, if you’d so let me. Take the both of you out on romantic dates, woo you, conversations under the stars in an abandoned planetarium while playing dramatic music…”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Marinette giggled and snuggled closer to him. He melted against her.

 

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Luka grinned and ran a manicured nail down the back of Adrien’s neck. Adrien shivered. “Let’s all get to know each other.” He felt Luka’s lips brush the side of his neck, and he resisted the urge to groan. “Starting with… _you_.”

 

Oh.

 

Adrien’s stomach dropped.

 

“We’ll all take turns.” Luka calmly assured him.

 

“Yeah. What have you been up to all this time, Adrien?” Marinette asked.

 

Guess it was now or never. 

 

“I…haven’t exactly been in a good place.” Adrien mumbled. “I didn’t involve myself with, uh, the best of people.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with what Chloe was fighting with you about?” Luka asked. Adrien grudgingly nodded. Marinette flashed the both of them a clueless look, and Luka squeezed her hand, silently signalling her to be patient.

 

“How bad was bad?” Marinette asked, simultaneously sounding both scared and curious.

 

“Like, reaaaally bad. I can’t even begin to explain it.” 

 

“We’re listening, Adrien.” Marinette consoled. Luka scooched closer to him, and Adrien melted in their embrace.

 

“Well,” Adrien began, his voice almost a muted whisper. “Let’s start with April.” Two hands squeezed his encouragingly, and he continued, “Funnily enough, I met her in that month. I met April in April,” Forced laughter. “and she left me in May. Though I think I was still devastated through June and July.”

 

“What happened?” Marinette ventured to ask, turning to face him even though it was too dark for any of them to clearly see each other’s faces. 

 

“I met her in a cafe. She claimed to not know who I am, and I believed her. All the better, I thought. She can’t be after my money or name if she didn’t know who I was, right?” He felt Luka tense up next to him, though the latter’s stare was fixed towards the ceiling. “A couple weeks in, everything’s working out pretty great. We go out on a lot of dates, and she’d come over to stay in my apartment every now and then. We never went 

to hers, though. She told me that her flat was a mess and that she wanted to take some time to clean it up, and it’s not like that’s a big deal, so I didn’t think much of it. I open my phone to text her one day, only to find that all my chats with her have been cleared. I tried to call her, but the number apparently didn’t exist.”

 

“Adrien, what on earth-” Marinette gaped. 

 

“I didn’t know where she lived, and I couldn’t contact her. I didn’t know her friends or her family. I panicked for almost a week, wondering if she’d suddenly been murdered or kidnapped or etc. I was out of my mind with worry, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. Nino dragged me to the therapist to prescribe me sleeping pills. I even went to make a police report, only to find that there was no one in France named _April Delacroix_ that matched her description. April Delacroix was the name of a seventy year-old woman who lived in Normandy. Passed away last year. The only other April Delacroix was a sixteen year-old who was presently on exchange in Spain.”

 

“What the fuck?” Marinette’s voice squeaked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, I was confused, and a little creeped out. I wondered what the hell that was about, and I got my answer a couple of days later.”

 

“Don’t tell me…” Marinette sounded fearful, and he could feel her tense up next to him. At the same time, Luka’s grip on his shoulder was so fierce his fingers throbbed.

 

Adrien forced out a bitter, mirthless laugh. “Turns out, she knew exactly who I was from the beginning.”

 

“What did she do?” Luka quietly asked. Adrien detected the faintest glint of anger.

 

“Sold me to the tabloids, that’s what she did.” Adrien stubbornly kept his gaze on the ceiling, willing himself to speak steadily. “Personal information? Details of my private life? What _Adrien Agreste_ likes in bed? Nudes that I didn’t even know had been taken?” 

 

Marinette brought a hand to her mouth, and Adrien could envision her eyes going wide with horror as she spoke out, her voice trembling. “Oh my god, Adrien that’s…”

 

“When I think about it now, there were so many red flags. There was so much I didn’t know about her, so many details not adding up. We never even took photos together, and I mean, who in this day and age doesn’t even have Facebook?” He tried to keep his tone light, but his voice began to tremble. Oh god.

 

“What happened after that?” Marinette asked. She sounded strained, even as she stroked her thumb across Adrien’s hand in soothing motions.

 

“It was a PR nightmare. We got all those photos and articles pulled, and the presses to hush it up, but the damage had been done.”

 

“Did they ever catch that fucker?” Luka asked quietly. Adrien’s pulse quickened upon hearing the expletive. Oh, the man was _pissed_. 

 

Adrien shook his head. “We tried to track her down, but no one knew who she was. The sources were given anonymously, and the money was paid upfront so there wasn’t even a paper trail. It’s still an ongoing investigation, but for now she’s still out there.”

 

“Oh, Adrien.” Marinette’s voice broke out, “I’m so sorry.” She inched closer to him, brushing her nose against his neck. Her hair tickled his face. He leaned into her touch, allowing himself to bask in her warmth - feel the soft fabric of her clothes and the sweet scent of her hair. Tactile reminders that he wasn’t alone, not anymore. Even _if_ they may not return his feelings — although they _might_ be! He screamed internally — they were his friends.

 

“It couldn’t have been easy, working your way through that.” Luka turned to face him, his eyes were glowing blue orbs that reflected the remnants of dull light that shone its way through the window. Adrien met his gaze.

 

“I mean, I just had to deal with it, right?” He spoke, his voice thick with emotion. Goddammit, he was **not** going to let himself cry. He was over this. “I just wanted to hide away. I wanted all of it to end. Begged Chloe and Nino to just let the matter drop - you should have seen Chlo, she was screaming bloody murder when she saw the articles.” his laugh this time was genuine, as he recalled his childhood friend’s reaction. “I almost went deaf listening to her rant on the phone for over an hour, raving about how she had ‘connections’ that she was going to use to make sure the woman paid with her life.”

 

The three of them laughed. “That’s Chloe for you.” Luka remarked.

 

“When did this happen?” Marinette asked, wondering why she hadn’t heard anything about this. Something this big? Alya would’ve been spamming her phone non-stop.

 

“About a year and a half ago, over the summer.”

 

Marinette paused to think back on what they were doing then. She had been on exchange in Milan. She recalled that Luka had been mooching off her rented apartment, tagging along on her excursions and charming students and locals alike. It had been a chill vacation for him. What had Alya been doing? 

 

Right. Prestigious journalism internship in New York. It was the first time in years that she’d barely been able to stay in contact with Alya, who could barely secure herself five hours of sleep as it was, from all the hectic work. She felt a pang of guilt, even though she knew it couldn’t have been helped. Growing up simply meant that it was impossible to stay in the loop of things all the time. If weren’t for their class reunion, would she have ever gotten in touch with Mylene, Alix, and the rest of her classmates? Would she have been able to catch up with Rose, if it weren’t for the fact that she was Juleka’s girlfriend?

 

Probably not. 

 

She loathed this truth with every ounce of her being, and hearing everything Adrien had told her thus far made it worse.

 

“I wish I could’ve been there for you.” Marinette muttered softly.

 

Adrien smiled wistfully and squeezed her hand. “You wouldn’t have known, Mari.” 

 

“What matters is that we’re here for you now.” Luka reassured. Adrien closed his eyes and let the soothing lull of the musician’s voice wash over him.

 

“Anyway,” he continued, refusing to dwell too much before he ended up crying, “That was pretty much the worst of it. Naturally after that, Father and I agreed that it was probably a bad idea to date anyone…outside our established social circles - okay, that was pretty euphemistic. Basically, we agreed that the only people I could trust myself to be in a relationship with were people who weren’t of a…different socioeconomic class.”

 

“Of course.” Luka conceded, although something in his tone suggested that he was a little hurt at the statement.

 

“That’s understandable, especially after what happened.” Marinette agreed sympathetically. 

 

“So there was uh…do you guys promise not to judge me on this?” Adrien pleaded.

“Of course not, Adrien.”

 

“Why on earth would we judge you?”

 

“Well. There was…” Adrien sucked in a long breath before reciting, “Anouk, Annika, Lila, Claudia, Emmaline, Dalia, May, Evelyn, Yvette, Amelie, Penelope, Vivien, Ye Qi and…Kagami."

 

“Whoa.” Luka whistled, rather impressed. “And I thought I was the hoe.”

 

“I thought so too.” Marinette conceded. “You dated all of them within the span of a year and a half?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it dating.” Adrien muttered. “There was a lot of handbag-holding. And discussions about fancy restaurants to eat at, and where to vacation in. Some didn’t last further than a couple of days - I got dumped by Lila after refusing to post a photo we took together on Instagram. At least her father didn’t hold it against me - that would’ve put a serious strain on Gabriel; although she still gives me the stink-eye whenever I run into her at board meetings.” 

 

“Did you truly love them?” Marinette tactfully asked.

 

“Well, not all of them. But for some,” Adrien hoarsely whispered, “Of course I did.”

 

“Kagami was really independent. That was something I admired about her, really. Bold and fearless too. We bonded over our similar family backgrounds — oppressive, strict households and whatnot.” She reminded him a little of His Lady. Honestly, she was one of the best ones, and unlike the rest of his exes, thinking about her made him smile.

 

“Was she some wealthy socialite/model or?” Luka asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“No, no. She came from a wealthy family, and was next in line to inherit the Tsurugi business conglomerate — just like how I’m next in line to inherit my father’s fashion empire. She was a champion fencer, too. That’s how we met: in fencing school.”

“Whoa.” Luka breathed out. He nodded his head, impressed.

“Oh my god!” Marinette exclaimed. “She sounds familiar! I’ve met her, haven’t I?” 

Adrien nodded. She recalled meeting an extremely attractive Japanese girl in his fencing class a couple of years back. That was her?

“Why did it end?” Marinette asked.

“…This time, it was my fault.” Adrien smiled bitterly. “I just think we met at a bad time. After all my relationship disasters, I just wasn’t in the best headspace. I had all these insecurities, and I couldn’t take it when she had to fly back to Japan.”

 

“A long-distance relationship is hard.” Luka conceded.

 

“Oh, Adrien…” Marinette gave him a sympathetic squeeze.

 

“But I learned so much! She helped me grow, and it’s thanks to her that I made the decision to change. She makes me want to be a better person. That’s why she’s one of the few I choose to remain in contact with.”

 

“…Who are the rest?” Luka probed.

 

Oh man. “Um..” Adrien began. Here we go. “I still talk to Yvette, Vivien, Ye Qi, Penelope and Annika.”

 

“That many?” Marinette questioned incredulously. “Were they all…bad?”

 

“No…but….”

 

“But what?” Marinette prodded. 

 

“Not all of them are bad. It’s just that I kinda have to stay in contact with them for the sake of…work.”

 

“…Work?” Luka raised a brow skeptically. 

 

“Business ties, office politics…you get the gist.”

 

“Adrien, whatever that went on outside the office shouldn’t bleed into your work.” Marinette pointed out.

“I agree! It shouldn’t!” Adrien whined exasperatedly. “But it’s not like they’re bad people. And if meeting them and doing them minor favours every now and then helps improve our office relations, I don’t mind.”

 

“Hang on. Favours?” Luka interrupted, his voice harsher than usual from disbelief.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing serious. It’s stuff like, ‘Put me in touch with Monsieur or Mademoiselle So-and-so,” Adrien mimicked a snobby, high-pitched bratty voice, sounding almost like lycée-Chloe, “hey, can my friend sit in for this photoshoot?”

 

“—What” Luka stared at him.

 

“—yeah, dumb stuff like that. Or coffee for office gossip and to gripe about something equally inane.”

 

Luka scoffed. “Do you actually enjoy their company?”

 

Adrien blanched. “Of course not!”

 

“They’re just using you, Adrien. Why are you doing this?” Marinette asked perplexedly. Her eyes drilled into his. “You can’t expect us to believe that you put up with all that bullshit, just for the sake of getting along with them for the occasional business meeting.” 

 

Luka tenderly squeezed his shoulder, and Adrien turned to face him. “Why are you _really_ doing this?”

 

“I meant it when I said it comes at no cost to me!” Adrien mumbled defensively.

 

“Adrien…” Marinette prodded, taking Chloe’s advice.

 

“…If it’s something that comes at no cost to me, and it’s something that’d make my father happy, then there’s no reason I shouldn’t do it, right?” Adrien asked.

 

“Except that it does. You don’t like it, and you don’t exactly seem thrilled at the idea of dealing with them.” Marinette pointed out. “There are other ways to get your father’s approval.”

“Or better yet, why get his approval at all?” Luka muttered. Adrien’s brows raised a little at the hints of coldness in his tone, wondering what exactly transpired between the man and his own father. “You don’t need the approval of others to know that you’re a person deserving and capable of love.” 

 

The truth of that statement struck a chord in him, and Adrien slumped a little, feeling the vestiges of his flimsy resolve crumble. Luka seemed to worry for moment about whether he crossed a line somehow, and he immediately softened his tone. “Besides,” he added, “those people are just using you. Love yourself a little more, okay?” 

 

“You’re a kind person, Adrien. And you like helping people.” Marinette looked up and beamed at him. “I know you see the good in everybody, but you shouldn’t put yourself through this. You deserve so much more.”

 

Adrien smiled and nodded silently, snuggling himself against them. Luka was curled up and spooning him, and his warm breath tickled the back of Adrien’s head. Something about that was really soothing and he closed his eyes, finally feeling relaxed and content.

 

“By the way,” Luka murmured, deciding to open up a little, “I’m really glad that I got to know you this summer.” He could easily imagine the beginnings of a blush on the blonde’s face so he smirked and continued, “And I’m glad that I got to hang out with you, kiss you, make _love_ to you…”

 

Marinette held back a laugh and scoffed, “Alright, alright. Cool it, Monsieur Couffaine. You’re laying it on a little thick.”

 

Silence.

 

The two of them noted his lack of response and turned to look at him.

 

“Adrien?” Luka enquired.

 

The blonde was fast asleep in between the two of them, a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

 

_Adrien could sense that they were talking about him in hushed whispers. Unfortunately, his head was feeling too fuzzy and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Luka’s shoulders were the perfect height for him to lean against. Or had he slid onto Mari’s lap? Whatever. The both of them were warm, and he felt content nuzzling himself like a cat between the two of them. Someone’s fingers were curled in his hair. _

 

_ “Aaaw, would you look at that?” He heard Luka say. “He’s practically purring.” _

 

_ Adrien could feel the vibrations of Marinette’s thighs as she laughed. “He really is like a kitty.” He found himself slowly drifting off to sleep, lulled into slumber by the soft glow of the city lights that bounced against the cab window. Luka stifled a giggle when the blonde between them emitted a soft snore. _

 

_ “Y’know. This is not how I envisioned us adopting him.” _

 

_ Marinette instantly grew rigid. “This is all…a little premature. I don’t know if I’m ready.” _

 

_ Luka placed a comforting hand on Marinette’s shoulder and leaned a little closer to her. “This isn’t anything we have to rush into. Even with the events of tonight, even with Adrien’s really adorable confession.” _

 

_ Marinette beamed at him and entwined their hands. She ran a thumb repeatedly over his glossy nails - this time they were painted a dark teal, matching the eyeliner that he’d tightlined his eyes with tonight. She cast her eyes pensively at their hands, deep in thought. “I do want us to have something more with Adrien, it’s just that the idea having to tell him eventually at some point terrifies me.” _

 

_ “It’s not like you told me when we started dating. You kept it from me for years, babe.” _

 

_ “You’re not mad about that, right?” Marinette asked him meekly.  _

 

_ Luka brought their hands up and he kissed her knuckles lovingly. “Of course not. Please don’t think I was, or ever will be.” _

 

_ Marinette beamed and relaxed against him, and the two exchanged a quick kiss. “Well, you’re right about that I suppose. I don’t have to tell him immediately.” _

 

_ “Mmhmm. And I can bet with you that when you do, he’ll be over the moon - oh my god. Mari.” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “What if you did it by spontaneously showing up in the bedroom when we’re roleplaying? _

 

_ Marinette snorted and they burst out laughing. "Babe, please."_

_Adrien began to stir, and the both of them quickly quieted down. _

 

* * *

 

Adrien woke up groggily to the hissing of water spewing from the jets in the shower. The aroma of coffee and the sound of eggs sizzling loudly in the kitchen made his stomach rumble, and he grudgingly got up from the bed. Wait. Where was Plagg? Adrien panicked, and he hastily dove for his messenger bag. The bag was empty. 

 

“Over here, doofus.” A voice piped up from under the bed. Adrien bent down to see Plagg lounging on top of a forgotten sock, surrounded by several balls of lint. Adrien wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

 

“Plagg, gross.”

 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Plagg retorted flatly. 

 

“…Oh my god!” Adrien exclaimed. “I am so, so sorry, I forgot to feed you—”

 

“Relax, kid.” Plagg snickered. “I cleared out your entire store of camembert in the fridge while you were conked out.”

 

“Oh, thank god.” Adrien muttered. He never thought he’d be relieved to hear that statement. There wasn’t that much left in the fridge anyway, and he silently applauded his Kwami for having some self-control.

 

“I also may have had to steal a snack or two from our neighbours.”

 

“—You WHAT?!”

 

“Calm down, calm down. Geez. It’s not like I was caught, but let’s just say that that runt Tomaso? Terence?-”

 

“-Thomas.” Adrien corrected.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just say that that runt Thomas from two doors down isn’t getting any ice cream tonight because his father thinks he’s a naughty boy.”

 

Adrien glared at him. “What?” Plagg hissed out defensively. “I was starving! Keep more Camembert in here next time, or goo-goo-ga-ga less at your lovebirds. The last time we were over at the girl’s place, you said it wouldn’t take longer than an hour, but I was waiting for you for four. FOUR!” Plagg punctuated.

 

Adrien sighed exasperatedly. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. But you’re going to make a list of everything you took from them, and we’re going to buy back everything you’ve stolen and return it.” 

 

“Fine.” Plagg huffed.

“Looking for something?” Luka suddenly asked from behind him. Adrien made an unmanly squeak and jumped in the air. Adrien hastily grabbed the sock that Plagg was sitting on and held it up to Luka, coughing loudly to mask the indignant hiss that Plagg made.

 

“Yeah!” He replied, a little too quickly. He turned around to face Luka and he nearly fell onto the floor from the dizziness of all his blood suddenly rushing south because _holy hell_ , Luka was dripping wet and standing in front of him in nothing but a towel. Olive green eyes raked appreciatively over the body that was presently kissed with beads of water. 

 

Luka coughed. Adrien caught himself and met his gaze, flushing red. “Done yet?” He teased, looking at Adrien and grinning.

 

“…Almost.” Adrien quipped, deliberately giving him a really obvious and slow once-over.

 

Luka laughed.

 

“You can have him for dessert later, I made breakfast.” Marinette walked in to announce. Adrien had to bite back a moan because Marinette looked to be wearing nothing except Luka’s blazer, which was buttoned up and belted at her waist. He could see her nipples protruding out from underneath the fabric.

 

“G-great.” He managed to coherently reply, licking his lips. “I’m _starving_.”

 

If Marinette caught on to his innuendo, she did a convincing job of not showing it. She coughed a little in embarrassment and replied, “But before that…mind sparing us some clothes? We didn’t want to sleep in them after sweating and dancing in them last night.”

 

Wait _._ Does this mean they slept in his bed with him _naked_? Adrien had never hated himself more in that moment. Goddammit! Why did he fall asleep?! 

 

“Live with me and marry me, please.” Adrien whispered softly under his breath. At this rate, his morning wood was never going away. 

 

“Sorry, what did you say?” they asked him. 

 

“I said, sure thing!” Adrien replied.

After procuring the both of them clothes — His oversized hoodie fitted Luka just right, and Marinette looked absolutely adorable in his t-shirt, which kept slipping off her small shoulders, the three of them sat themselves at the Ikea table for breakfast. Marinette had prepared them coffee and omelettes.

 

“Sorry if it’s a little plain,” she added before they dug in, sounding ashamed. “I looked around but I couldn’t find anything else in the kitchen to add.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Adrien answered in between mouthfuls of egg, “This is amazing! Best thing I ever ate!”

 

“Right?” Luka agreed. “I’d sooner die than live without her cooking.”

 

“Psh, quit flattering me.” Marinette giggled. “By the way, Adrien. How much camembert do you go through a week? I uncovered a whole cupboard filled with empty boxes of it.”

 

“Damn.” Luka remarked, turning to Adrien. A single brow quirked up, questioning. “Adrien, do you have a problem?” 

 

“…Yeah. I really…like camembert.” Adrien forced out an awkward laugh, secretly wishing for the ground to swallow him whole. Goddammit Plagg. That little demon was probably cackling at him right now. “I bought all of that camembert for a uh, Swiss fondue party the other week.” 

 

“Ah. Well that's an interesting choice of cheese for a fondue.” Marinette muttered, though she seemed to buy it. Luka looked skeptical, but he shrugged and resumed stuffing his face. Adrien relaxed. 

 

“S-so…” He attempted to change the subject. “what’s plans?”

 

“Well…” Luka smirked, exchanging a flirtatious glance with Marinette. “Wanna go out?”

 

“Oh, sure.” Adrien replied.

 

“On a date.” Marinette burst out. Adrien turned to her, eyes wide, and she coughed, red blooming across her cheeks. She quickly glanced away. Luka laughed at how flustered she was. 

 

“Yeah, a date.” He reiterated. “Would you like to go out on a date?” 

 

Adrien clasped a hand to his mouth. He was still reeling from shock. “Wait, but I thought you said—”

 

“—I-It’s just a date!” Marinette quickly added. “No promises! That is not to say that I don’t want to, but I m-mean, I’d very much like to but I, er—”

 

“—What Mari means,” Luka cut in, biting his lip and trying to hold back his laughter, “is, how about we take this **one step at a time?** ”

 

“Yeah.” Marinette echoed. “Starting with a date?”

 

Adrien was a little confused — it took him a while to figure out how this was going to be any different from their usual hang-outs. 

 

_Oh._

 

Right. This was going to be romantic. _Romantic_. Like, roses, moonlit walks, candlelit dinners and serenades? His inner sap rejoiced at the thought. He broke into a cheshire-like smile, radiating eagerness. “Does this mean I get to woo you two?”

 

Marinette snorted and rolled her eyes, though she was still blushing.

 

Adrien was already making a list of the finest restaurants in Paris. Was Maison Pierre Marcolini open at this time? No matter, he wouldn’t be above making use of his superhero persona to call in a favour. Luka and Marinette deserved the best chocolates France had to offer. Wait, what about the florists? Which should he go to?

 

Luka grinned, clearly amused at the starry look in Adrien’s eyes. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to on the second date.” He replied. Next to him, Marinette nodded. The glint in her eyes set his pulse racing like that of a young schoolgirl.

 

“That’s right,” she practically cooed at him, mischievously reaching over and tilting his chin up so that he wouldn’t be able to tear his gaze away. “For this round, allow _us_ to woo _you_.” 

 

Adrien swallowed back his smitten gasp. “O-okay.”

 

“We’ll pick you up at about six-thirty?”

 

“Yeah” Adrien mumbled, still dazed and awestruck.

The both of them rose to clear their plates. 

 

“Oh, and Adrien?” Luka added, turning back to glance at him. “Please don’t go overboard and turn up in a suit, with like a hundred roses.”

 

Goddammit. How did the man know he planned to do that?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qn of the day: Are Marinette and Luka his lovers, or his adopted parents?  
> aaaa I'm such a sucker for domestic fluff.
> 
> Up next: Adrien's looking forward to his first ever date-date with Luka and Marinette, but will his bad luck get him once again? And what are Luka and Marinette planning? Stay tuned for more kwamis, chaos, fluff and...a lot more smut. I haven't written smut in so long asdgffhjgjjhfjgda I miss it.
> 
> *= a reference to Chapt 3 of You Are Magical, not that it's crucial or anyth though (I'm thinking of rewriting it btw, I'm like really dissatisfied. But I have so many other fic ideas in my head...)


	13. BJ Stands For “Bien Joue.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka: (@Adrien) About your question - look nice, but not too nice. 
> 
> Adrien's all excited for his upcoming date! I wonder what Luka and Marinette are planning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break this chapter up because if I didn't, I'd take forever and I feel bad for making people wait ; w ;
> 
> So here you go! Here's part 1!

“ _Oh, and Adrien?_ ” Marinette mimicked, making her voice exaggeratedly low and husky. She lowered her eyes and set her lips in a crooked, pouty smirk for good measure. “ _Please don’t turn up in a suit, with like a hundred roses._ ”. She glared at her boyfriend, whose face immediately flushed red. 

 

“What??” He sputtered, almost tripping as the both of them stepped out of the Paris Metro. “What’s wrong with saying that?” 

 

“What’s wrong,” Marinette squeaked in agitation, poking his chest lightly, “is that you’ve set up expectations.” 

 

“Aaaaw, relax Mari. I was just teasing.” Luka flashed an impish grin.

 

The raven-haired beauty sighed. “You don’t get it. Adrien’s a hopeless romantic. The absolute worst.” 

 

“I figured.” Luka’s smirk was rakish, completely oblivious for once to the point that Marinette was trying to make. 

 

Marinette sighed. “I suppose you intend for the both of us to wow him later tonight?”

 

“Yeap.”

 

“Knock his branded vicuna-wool socks off?”

  
“Mmhmm.”

 

“Rock his world?”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“Génial!” Marinette beamed ecstatically, her eyes wide and sparkling with over-exaggerated enthusiasm. “And what is that exactly, babe?”

 

“Ah.”

 

Marinette face-palmed. Her boyfriend wasn’t exactly a seasoned pro in textbook romance. Sure, he’d surprised her a couple of times with serenades and song dedications — but that was because music had always been a medium through which he expressed his feelings; he’d say the sweetest and most swoon-worthy things every now and then, and yeah, she supposed that counted — but when it came to _dates_ , he just wasn’t the type to perform grand, bombastic gestures. Their first date was at a diner, with ACDC playing in the background, for christ’s sake*! Their dates typically involved the most random and spontaneous of activities — from rock-climbing, to impulsive road trips, visiting obscure cafes, and learning how to hot-wire a car from one of his sketchy friends. And she loved them! They weren’t anything she expected, but it broadened her horizons so much more. But would Adrien? For their recent anniversary, they spent the night getting tipsy on wine, binge-watching Die Hard, and licking chocolate off each other’s bodies. Of course, that in itself was absolutely _lovely_ , and it’s not like Adrien would complain, but that was hardly the appropriate plan for a first date! 

 

Marinette watched in amusement as he rattled out a whole list of stereotypical things to do. “Um, uh…let’s see. Candles? Red roses?…fancy food, chocolate? The Eiffel tower? I remember Adrien saying something about planetariums?” He struggled to come up with the rest. “Uh…babe? A little hand?” He laughed nervously. 

 

She laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist as they continued walking. They were reaching the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and the familiar scent of freshly-baked bread wafted towards them. 

 

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. But he couldn’t resist. After sufficiently bribing Plagg, he’d transformed and tailed them to the Dupain-cheng bakery. Honestly, he didn’t really know why he was doing this. It’s not like he could hear what they were saying — Marinette and Luka tended to have pretty sharp eyes, so he had to put a good amount of distance between them to avoid detection.

 

But dammit! He wanted a hint about what was going on tonight! Luka had been so cryptic, and Marinette had looked so confident; but given the unexpected turn of events of that night, there was no way this could’ve been planned ahead of time. Chances are, they were discussing it right now! He perched himself on a nearby tree, and waited for the two of them to reach Marinette’s bedroom on the top floor. While waiting, he cheekily decided to text them on the group chat:

 

**Adrien: So guys, what’s plans?**

His phone vibrated a second later.

 

**Luka: It’s a surprise, rmb? ;)**

 

His cat ears twitched at the sound of a hatch creaking open, and it was then that he caught sight of Luka and Marinette from the bedroom window. They were engaged in what looked to be a heated discussion. Marinette was making a lot of gestures and speaking so quickly that it was hard to catch what she was saying, while Luka looked perplexed and a little lost. Grinning, he texted:

 

**Adrien: I know**

**Adrien: But I’d like to know if there’s anything I ought to prepare. If you don’t want me to turn up in a suit, what do you want me in?**

 

He bit his lip and watched, eyes glued, as Luka checked at his phone. The blue-haired man smirked and showed his phone to Marinette, who panicked even more and started yelling. Adrien heard a:

 

“—But we don’t even have a—”

 

Luka suddenly yanked her to him and murmured something in her ear. Adrien pouted, unable to hear anything once again. Marinette grinned. He almost fell off the tree when she abruptly stood up and began stripping. He watched as Marinette, clad in nothing but her bra and underwear, flirtatiously pressed her back against Luka’s front. Luka casually stretched an arm out, phone in hand. He angled the camera at a low, flattering angle — an angle that he knew accentuated Marinette’s thighs and made her breasts look even rounder and perkier. Blood rushed to Adrien’s face when Luka got down on his knees and tugged aside the waistband of her thong with his teeth.

 

Adrien’s phone vibrated.

 

**Luka: [Image]**

**Luka: How about smth like this?**

 

Adrien wanted this to be his wallpaper. Maybe he ought to get it printed and framed up, right above his bed. He still had Nathaniel’s number in his phone, he could commission him to make an oil painting of that photo. He didn’t know what else to reply, so he went with his gut instinct—

 

**Adrien: okay :3**

 

A series of utterly filthy images flashed through his head. Him wearing what Marinette wore, and getting taken by Luka while he was in it. Marinette tearing those panties off him and stuffing it in his mouth to gag him, Marinette wearing a Ladybug themed strap-on and impaling him, while Luka was still in him and he was being stretched to the max and —- Oh man, here we go. Another erection. Quit getting distracted, and pay attention, Agreste! Adrien growled in frustration, and he could sense Plagg’s sniggering. He reverted his gaze back to Marinette’s window to see Luka and Marinette giggling at their phones — having read his response, no doubt.

 

**Marinette: Hit me up if youever wanna go for a fitting, Adrien**

**Marinette: Or feel free to loan any of mine**

 

**Luka: I bet he’d look amazing, babe.**

 

**Marinette: No disagreement there**

 

**Luka: I can think of a few choice pieces he could borrow…**

 

**Adrien: Which ones?**

 

**Luka: ;)**

 

“Okay, okay.” Adrien heard Marinette say, as she locked her phone and placed it on the table. “Enough distractions. We gotta focus on the task at hand!”

 

Luka nodded and placed his phone beside hers. 

 

“It _has_ to be something romantic,” Marinette stated, a hand on her chin, deep in thought as she glanced at Luka. 

 

“Yeah but it can't be too over-the-top cuz that's not really our style." He murmured.  "Actually, hang on, I've got an idea." He went to retrieve his phone. “How’s this?” He asked, scrolling to show her something. Marinette’s eyes lit up with awe. Adrien leaned forward, craning his neck in an attempt to sneak a peek. Dammit, he wasn’t near enough.

 

“That’s brilliant!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“It’ll take some string-pulling, but I think I’ll be able to get my hands on it. Do you mind handling dinner?”

 

"Not a problem."

 

Oh come on. WHAT WAS IT? Adrien wanted to scream. Marinette giggled excitedly and leapt up to hug Luka — and Luka’s hand swung forward to catch her. In that split second, his phone screen was turned to face the window, and Adrien impulsively leaned even further forward on his branch. Now was his chance!  Unfortunately, he’d leaned too far forward, and not even his claws could provide the sufficient traction to prevent him from slipping off and falling onto the ground with a loud thud. 

 

“What was that?” He heard Luka ask, and Adrien yelped and hurriedly scrambled away, heart in his throat. He missed Marinette bewilderedly muttering,

 

“Was that…Chat?”

 

**Luka: About your question - look nice, but not too nice.**  


* * *

 

"I thought we were way past the teenager phase." Plagg muttered, whizzing by Adrien to grab another hunk of cheese on the Ikea table. His ward had been standing in front of the mirror for the past half hour, rifling through his entire closet. The cryptic text from Luka made him all the more nervous. Eight different shirts, of varying cuts and colours and occasions, lay in a pile on his bed. 

 

“What do you think, Plagg?” asked Adrien, whirling around to face his kwami. He was in pressed slacks and a black button-down. Plagg eyed him critically.

 

“You look like a waiter.” He scoffed through a mouthful of camembert. Adrien groaned. “Lose the pants, kid. Not too nice, remember?” 

 

Adrien dropped face-down onto the bed. “I can’t do this, Plagg.” He whined into his mattress. “Help me pick.” 

 

“Oh come on, kid.” snorted the kwami. “It isn’t that hard! Why does any of it matter, anyway? It’s all going to come off when you guys—”

 

“—Plagg!” Adrien exasperatedly butted in. It didn’t help that his sheets still smelled like… _them_. Nope, don’t think too much about that. He had a date to prepare for.

 

“Fine, fine.” Plagg grumbled, floating into the walk-in closet and cursing all the way.

 

He emerged a couple of seconds later and tossed a bundle of clothes onto his bed.Adrien expected it to be something ridiculous, but when he got up to examine it, he was surprised to find that it wasn’t half bad.

 

“Isn’t this a little too…” He mumbled, though a part of him was dying to wear it. Maybe a reckless part of him was dying to be a tease.

 

“A little too Chat Noir?” Plagg finished, grinning. “But what’s wrong with that?”

* * *

Adrien spent a majority of the afternoon anxiously keeping track of every passing second.They’d given him a call from the lift intercom at 7.26pm. He buzzed them up, giving them clearance. His doorbell rang at precisely 7.30pm, the appointed time. Adrien’s heart leapt into his throat, and he bounded towards the door with the eagerness of a golden retriever in a field of tennis balls. He had been sitting by the couch for the past twenty minutes, eyeing the door in anticipation. He was a little too enthusiastic with his actions, and the door slammed against the wall with a loud bang when he opened it, making all three of them jump. 

 

“Sorry!” He squeaked out, and his dates for the evening laughed. There was a split second, in which all three of them sized the other up. Adrien was relieved to find that he wasn’t too overdressed. His eyes raked appreciatively, first over the scarlet red come-hither top that Marinette wore that was secured by a single, massive bow occupying most of her lower back that he envisioned could easily be unraveled with a single tug; and then to Luka’s strikingly handsome silhouette in a simple white shirt and dark blazer. That was definitely the most dressed-up Adrien had seen the man.

 

“Whoa.” Luka blurted out, as he gave Adrien a once-over. “You look…” He paused for a split second to look away and cough. Marinette laughed and gave him a nudge. Adrien’s brows rose. Was Luka…blushing?

 

“Come on, smooth guy.” She teased. 

 

“You look…nice.” Luka managed, his eyes still glued to Adrien’s body.

 

Adrien knew this outfit was provocative. It flirted with danger — if he didn’t play his cards carefully, his secret identity could _technically_ be outed. Nevertheless, he figured that the odds of that ever happening were slim. 

 

He was dressed almost completely in black. The black button-down he sported, along with his pants, had been tailored to fit and flatter him perfectly. If one examined the gunmetal buttons closely enough, one would notice that there were cats engraved on them. He’d chanced upon this shirt online, from some Japanese boutique that had a limited edition collection of Chat Noir and Ladybug-themed clothing. Naturally, he’d snapped all of them up. His hair had been carefully mussed — not to the extent that he looked like his superhero counterpart, but enough to dress down his look and make it casual, along with rolled-up sleeves and leather oxfords. In a way, it helped that he’d been brought up to be fashion-conscious. He guessed that was one small benefit of being Gabriel’s son.

 

Adrien grinned. “Thanks. You look nice too.”

 

“That’s the best you can do?” Marinette chided Luka. “Trust me, he wasn’t like this at all on our first couple dates.”

 

“Aw, come on Mari,” Luka mumbled defensively, pouting. “Cut me some slack. It’s been a while since I’ve done any of….this.” He made a vague gesture at the three of them. “I’ve been out of the scene since I was, what, sixteen?”

“Mmhmm.” Marinette hummed. She whipped out a small bouquet of roses from behind her. She bowed dramatically as she handed it to Adrien, who laughed.

 

“For me?” Adrien feigned a swoon, clutching the bouquet to his chest. “Why, I’m at a loss for words, My Lady—”

 

“Very in character of you.” Marinette giggled, giving another once-over to Adrien’s ensemble. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she took in the green paw print that had been expertly embroidered into the collar of his shirt. “I’m really liking your outfit today.”

 

“What can I say?” He purred, flashing a cheshire-like smile, “Black is my favourite colour. It brings out the green in my eyes.”

 

Luka’s eyes widened. Adrien froze for a second, panicking internally at the thought of outing himself. But then Luka bit back a groan and took a step towards Adrien, his gaze searing into him like hot coals. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it was harsh and urgent and aggressive and Adrien gasped, stunned that it was over as quickly as it began. Luka pulled back and cast a pleading look at Marinette. She shook her head.

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

“Not even for just five, six minutes, babe?” Luka whined. He pressed himself against Adrien and looked longingly over the blonde’s shoulder at the couch in the living room. His breath was hot against Adrien’s ear, and the latter trembled. “It’ll be a quick one. I could take him while you—”

 

“Save it for later, you horndog.” Marinette quickly interrupted, biting back her gleeful smirk. She grabbed Luka by the shoulders and whirled him to face the corridor. “Off we go, we don’t wanna be late.” She shoved him forward and he gave in, traipsing along, ahead of Adrien.

 

On their way out, Marinette whispered to Adrien, “I don’t know if this was deliberate, but if your intention was to rile him up, you’ve done an amazing job!”

 

“I didn’t mean to, but I’m glad.” Adrien giggled, impulsively sliding an arm around Marinette’s waist and internally screaming in joy when she relaxed against him. “By the way, what reservations? Where are you guys taking me?”

 

“You’ll see, kitty cat.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien’s eyes widened the minute the building loomed into view. 

 

“Guys, but this is—” He sputtered as he stepped out of the car. 

 

“Yeap.” Luka nonchalantly replied.

 

“Seriously, you don’t have to, this place is expensive!” This was a restaurant that even Adrien, rich as he was, would hesitate to venture to.

 

“Oh, relax.” Marinette’s smile was radiant as she strode confidently ahead of them. “I’ve got my ways.”

 

They made their way to the entrance, and the waiter at the reception eyed the three of them snootily.

 

“Good evening. What can I do for you, messieurs?” he asked, not being subtle at all as he took in Luka’s skinny jeans and the tattoos creeping up his neck. Adrien could sense Luka tense next to him, even though the man’s gaze remained impassive. Adrien privately decided that he’d step in if anything else happened. His father frequented this joint. He’d raise hell in this place if he had to.

 

Marinette ignored the waiter and continued to smile politely. “We have a reservation under Dupain-Cheng for three.”

 

At the mention of her name, the waiter’s demeanour instantly changed. Adrien’s jaw dropped as the waiter bowed. “My deepest apologies. This way if you please, Mademoiselle.”

 

What did Marinette do??

 

He led them to one of the very best tables— one that was on the upper floor, where the lighting was dim. Their table faced a massive window that overlooked Paris. The waiter lit up the candle, and handed them the menus. They weren’t really paying attention to what they ordered, it didn’t really matter. Adrien’s eyes sparkled as he took in the view. As cheesy as it was, Paris was the most beautiful at night, with the amber lights casting the city in a golden glow against the backdrop of the Eiffel tower. What was even more beautiful, though, were his partners, and the serene expressions on their faces, and how the light from the window played softly across their features, illuminating them. They seemed to break their gaze away from the window at the same time to look back at him, and he was expecting to be teased for whatever sappy, lovesick expression he must’ve had on his face; but they simply smiled back at him. Adrien tentatively reached a hand out.

 

Was this ok?

 

Marinette’s hand slipped under his, grasping it, and Luka easily cupped his over the both of them.

 

I guess it was.

 

The main course was sublime, the dessert even more so. To undercut the initial tension of eating at a place this fancy, they decided to goof around, pretending to be highbrow food critics, even though they were more or less babbling nonsense—

 

Marinette eyed the mysterious appetiser. They had no idea what it was, and had simply ordered it on the waiter’s recommendation. She sliced herself a piece. Was that some unknown variant of fish egg on the tart? “Any idea what this is?” She asked Adrien, chewing it thoughtfully. She couldn’t think of any way to describe the flavour other than…alien. And slimy. She’s had caviar and Japanese fish roe plenty of times. This tasted nothing like it. Adrien stared at it. Luka poked at it curiously with his fork. His expression scrunched into one of mild disgust at the transparent trail of goo that trailed his utensil, after he pulled the said utensil away. He wiped his fork on a napkin and decided to have a go at the salad instead.

 

“No idea.” Adrien replied. Just when Marinette found herself finally getting accustomed to the taste and texture of it, Adrien figured it out. “I think those are snail eggs.”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened comically into the size of dinner plates, and she promptly spat it out, muffling her horrified shriek with a napkin. 

 

“Aaw, come on Mari. You were supposed to make comments.” Adrien teased, looking on in amusement.

 

Adrien speared himself a chunk of bluefin tuna, and made a show of closing his eyes and chewing it very slowly, imitating Remy from Ratatouille, and gesturing animatedly with his hands “I’m getting hints of thyme and rosemary and……and, um. Fish.”

 

In his defence, all those fine dining classes had been wasted on him because he hadn’t really been paying attention. Marinette stared at Adrien flatly. Luka, in trying not to laugh, ended up making a weird noise through mouthfuls of salad.

 

Luka held the plate up to his nose, which was turned up snootily and sniffing the steak. “Hmm, yes,” He commented, making his voice nasally. Adrien and Marinette almost choked. “Truly, a mouthwatering aroma. I believe this steak has been grilled to perfection. This sauce, what an excellent _bouquet_ —-”

 

The other two burst out laughing. Marinette wiped a tear from her eye. “That’s for wines, you idiot.”

 

“Oh my god!” Adrien wheezed.

 

“What?!” Luka squawked indignantly. “It counts! Don’t they use wine in steak sauces?”

 

“I mean yeah,” Adrien conceded, “but—”

 

“That’s not how it works.” Marinette muttered, her lips stretching into an amused smile. The rest of their conversation continued to flow in a lively manner.

 

After their meal, they are served a complimentary bottle of red wine, _courtesy of Miss Bourgeoise_ , apparently. Ah. So that was how Marinette was able to get them seats. Adrien’s heart warmed at how he had friends who cared so much about him.

 

“To life, and to love.” Luka proposed a toast, winking at the other two.

 

“To the two of you.” Adrien grinned, blushing. He raised his glass.

 

“To _us_.” Marinette beamed back. They clinked glasses.

 

“Careful not to drink too much, Adrien.” Marinette warned, “We don’t want you getting too tipsy.”

 

“O-oh?” Adrien did his best to school his expression into one of surprise. “And why’s that?” He’d momentarily forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to know that there was more to this outing. He hoped that the dim lighting obscured his expression sufficiently.

 

“We’ve got another surprise planned.” Marinette replied, her eyes sparkling excitedly in the candlelight. Her eyes shifted to Luka, who simply smiled smugly. The curiosity was killing Adrien.

 

“I can’t wait to see it.”

* * *

 

 

Adrien insisted on covering the Uber, partly because he felt guilty that they didn’t allow him to at least pay for his share of the meal, but also because he wanted a clue about where they were heading. He handed Luka his phone to call the ride, trying to peek discreetly at the screen. Unfortunately, the man caught on and he simply sounded out, his eyes not once leaving the screen, “Mari, if you’d please—”

 

Within a split second, before Adrien could bring himself to react, something fell over his eyes, and he felt something securely fasten across the back of his head. This felt familiar. Was this the Chat Noir-blindfold?!

 

“Sorry man, but this is all part of the surprise.” Luka softly murmured to him. Adrien gulped. That wasn’t what he was nervous about, he trusted them! He was just fighting hard to keep himself under control because the blindfold he was currently wearing opened the floodgates to a whole host of very _kinky_ memories.

 

“Oh, would you look at that.” Marinette cooed. “It goes perfectly with your outfit today.”

 

“Yes, what luck.” Luka added, smirking when Marinette scowled at him. “Hnng Mari, he looks so good like this. Help.” The hand on Adrien’s shoulder tightened, and he found himself being gently tugged against Luka’s chest.

 

“Control yourself.” Marinette jokingly teased. 

 

“I know, I know.” Luka grumbled. He turned to Adrien, who couldn’t at all see the wicked expression on his face. “Would you like to play a game, Adrien?”

 

“Sure, what kinda game?”

 

Marinette looked at Luka, her expression gleeful. 

 

“It’s called, Act Normal.” Luka continued. 

 

“Huh?” Adrien whirled to face the man confusedly. “What kinda game is that?”

 

“It’s a really, really fun one. Trust me.” Marinette chimed in. “I can speak from experience.”

 

“…Okay. Uh. How do I play it?” Adrien asked.

 

“It’s in the name.” Marinette giggled.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” Luka hummed, as he helped the blonde into the car. Adrien was seated right in between the two of them, just like the previous night. Only this time, he was completely sober and well, blindfolded. 

 

“So, Adrien,” Marinette casually asked, “What do you study in university?” 

 

“Oh, well—” He slapped a hand over his mouth just in time, silencing his moan as he suddenly felt a hand run up his thigh and squeeze his crotch. 

 

“Everything okay?” Luka asked, his tone light and conversational — as though he wasn’t teasingly palming him through his pants!

 

“Y-yeah.” Adrien choked out, his voice unbearably hoarse. He now understanding completely. He strove to keep his voice even as Luka’s hand began sliding up and down his rapidly-hardening length. “I’m currently majoring in Business Administration at PSL, but I’m hoping to apply for a double major.”

 

A firm squeeze had Adrien emitting a soft grunt that he quickly masked with a cough. He was now fully erect, and the urge to simply rut against Luka’s hand wasoverwhelming. It didn’t help that the blindfold prevented him from knowing what they were going to do, he simply had no way to anticipate what was being done to him.

 

“Ooh, a double major?” Marinette inquired.

 

“That’s right.” Adrien continued, his voice hitching up slightly as Luka continued rubbing him. He coughed purposefully again. “I’m hoping to get one in either astrophysics, or quantum physics.”

 

“Damn, that’s really cool.” Luka murmured, sounding impressed. “Why physics?”

 

Marinette’s hand grabbed his and guided it under her skirt. Adrien steadied his breathing when his fingers pressed against a thin, silky slip that surely couldn’t pass for underwear. 

 

“Uuuuummmm…” He drew out, trying to sound as though he was deep in thought, and not because he was becoming increasingly hot and bothered as Luka increased his pace. “I’ve…always loved physics, and the idea of space travel.” 

 

Adrien jumped a little when he felt teeth lightly graze against his length through the soft fabric of his pants. His dick throbbed, and he cursed the barrier of cloth separating him from Luka’s mouth. He bucked involuntarily, and Luka rose back up, smirking. He resumed fondling Adrien. Just then, Marinette tugs her poor excuse of an underwear aside and Adrien’s fingers caress hot, slick flesh. Adrien’s mouth falls open, want flooding him. But dammit, he had to stay quiet! He couldn’t thrust his fingers into her like he usually would have — they’d be heard! And the fact that he was blindfolded and replying to questions made it impossible for him to duck down and ravish her like he wanted to. Adrien mentally cursed. 

 

“What do you find so fascinating about space?” Marinette asked. Adrien marvelled at her ability to keep her voice level, despite how wet she was, and how tightly she was clenching around his fingers. It was enthralling, and it fuelled his determination to win this. And so, he cleverly made the decision to distract himself. He droned on about planets and galaxy systems that he found fascinating, how the theoretical possibilities of the Alcubierre machine intrigued him (even if it was impossible to make one). His strategy worked rather well, and it became easier for him to sit still (in fact, Marinette was the one that started to sound strained, to Adrien’s glee) and react less to Luka’s ministrations. Until they got to the bedroom, even if he was rock hard, he didn’t want to give the smug bastard the satisfaction. Maybe he’d been adapting too well, because Luka grabbed the hand that had been gripping his seatbelt and gave his middle finger a long, slow lick. Adrien shivered. God fucking dammit. He bit back his moan, gnashing his teeth in frustration, valiantly keeping quiet, even as Luka took the digit into his mouth and gave the tip a hard suck. 

 

“H-how much longer till we—” Adrien stopped his sentence midway, because the car finally stopped. They were here. Thank fucking god.

* * *

 

 

 


	14. Captain Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date's going spectacularly, and Marinette and Luka have more or less accepted him into their lives, and things seem to be going perfectly for once in Adrien's life. However...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the half-assed chapter summary, but it's 4am and my brain isn't working anymore. This is still ver rough but I wanted to get this out as fast as possible, before my exams start and while I'm still riding on that Silencer high (that episode was perfection. Fight me on this).Thanks for everybody's patience, and for checking up on me! I really, really appreciate it, it really motivated me into continuing this even though I've been busy and suffering from writer's block for the longest time. <3 <3 <3  
> Love y'all! 
> 
> I wonder if anybody's still reading this. :'D

“H-how much longer till we—” Adrien stopped his sentence midway, because the car finally stopped. They were here. Thank fucking god.

The ground seemed to sway beneath Adrien’s feet as he stepped out of the cab. He stumbled a little, but Luka and Marinette steadied him and Adrien shyly murmured his thanks.

“Sooo…” Adrien drawled out, ears instantly picking up the creak of the wooden floorboards, and the gentle splashing of the waves. “Where are we?” He asked as innocently as he could. His lips threatened to twitch into a grin. Ooh, what was this gonna be? A romantic serenade by the ocean? A moonlit walk by the harbour, the same way Marinette was confessed to? He felt like a shoujo manga protagonist and his inner weeaboo was squealing. If he weren’t blindfolded, he’d be practically skipping. Marinette booped him playfully on the nose.

“You’ll find out in a bit.”

Marinette and Luka’s hands were warm in his, and they gently guided him down the path. They walked for several minutes, falling into an easy silence until they reached what had to be the end of the harbour.

“We’re here.” Luka announced, tugging off Adrien’s blindfold. Adrien winced at the light suddenly flooding into his eyes — for even though it was late at night, the moonlight was practically blinding and the twinkling of the boats in the distance resembled the stars that were above their heads. They’d been here before, several times in fact, and Adrien found himself momentarily confused at their secrecy — until he noticed Luka climbing into one of the boats. 

“U-um, I don’t know if we should be doing that.” Adrien’s voice hitched up into a rather unmanly, nervous squeak. Luka turned to glance at him and burst out laughing.

“Relax. I rented it out for the night.”

Oh. Wow. All that effort, within the span of several hours? Adrien’s breath left him and he stood there, dumbstruck until Marinette cleared her throat. Adrien snapped out of his thoughts to realise that she was offering her hand to him. He took it and clambered into the boat, landing on the wooden boarded floor with a soft thump. There was a loud rumble as Luka started the motor, the entire boat seemed to vibrate and Adrien couldn’t help but laugh as they were suddenly being thrown forward with a jolt - within seconds they were gliding across the water at full speed, going so fast that the boat occasionally skidded across the water like a pebble. Underneath the moonlight, Adrien’s face lit up in child-like glee and he burst into laughter. Luka and Marinette stared at him, grinning. God, this was all so freeing! Adrien gave a loud whoop and wrapped his arms around their waists, bringing all three of them close together. Luka stumbled at the sudden movement, and his hands left the steering wheel of the boat in an attempt to re-balance himself. The boat suddenly swerved in a wide arc, and the three of them were knocked to their feet. They crashed into the sides of the harbour with a loud bang. Adrien screamed, much like a shoujo protagonist would. Adrien’s body would’ve painfully collided with the corner of a wooden crate, but Marinette swung a single arm out and nabbed him just in time, grabbing him by his shirt collar. Adrien felt like one of those hapless kittens being grabbed by the scruff of his neck.

“I GOT THIS!” Luka yelled, getting up to his feet. His hands gripped the sides of the boat for balance. Thank god for his long limbs. With a short lunge, he was able to reach for the steering wheel. He grunted as he spun it, the exertion clear on his face. Within a couple of seconds, they had righted their course. They were swiftly gliding across the waters further into the ocean. All three of them heaved a sigh of relief.

“Phew, I hope we didn’t ruin anything.” Marinette muttered, she tried to get a look at the harbour, but the lights were too dim for them to make out anything.

“We’ll check on the way back, just in case.” Adrien replied, looking a little worried as well. Luka, who was focusing on navigating the boat, grunted in agreement. Adrien got to his feet and squinted at the harbour, but even with his enhanced vision, the distance made it hard for him to be sure. He couldn’t discern anything out of the ordinary, as far as he could tell. The other boats were unscathed, and some empty fishing nets that were messily attached to the edges of the harbour were still floating in their places.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Old Man Roberts was roused from his less-than-peaceful slumber by a loud bang and what sounded like a scream from a little girl. Concerned, he reluctantly got out of bed, cursing the aches in his creaking joints. Being a fisherman was hard, even if one was a sprightly youth. It was a profession that required a lot of patience, luck and manual labour, with nothing but measly pay as a reward. Despite his love for the sea, he sometimes struggled. It wasn’t easy making ends meet - the zones that he was permitted to fish within didn’t always have bountiful yields, and he had shamefully resorted to illegally setting up fishing nets by the harbour. If he woke up early enough in the morning to retrieve them, they wouldn’t obstruct the boats and he wouldn’t be caught. He slipped on a pair of worn rubber boots and stepped outside. 

“Hmm.” He was greeted with the night sky and clear seas. Not a human in sight. Maybe he had imagined the noise. No. If there was one thing that experience taught him, it was to always be on your guard. He went back to fetch his lantern and harpoon stick. It was rusted but it could work. Just in case. His boots thumped their way noisily down the harbour. Should he check on his nets? Might as well.

A furious bellow could be heard, followed by the faintest flapping of butterfly wings. 

* * *

The harbour could barely be seen, they were surrounded by the endless ocean. The full moon loomed up ahead, bathing everything in a silvery light. Luka cut the engine and they found themselves bobbing serenely amidst calm waters. Adrien couldn’t help but let out a small gasp in awe.

“This is beautiful.” he murmured. Behind him, Marinette and Luka exchanged fist bumps. The latter cleared his throat to get Adrien’s attention. The blonde tore his eyes from the view to face him.

“So,” Luka began, his eyes shifted to the side, almost as though he was embarrassed. “This is not really my style, but I heard from Nino that you were a huuuuge romantic - and that you’re worse than Mari - ”

“ -Hey!” Marinette interjected.

“- so uh, here it goes.” Luka continued, slapping a hand over his face. Adrien’s brows rose. Was Luka…blushing? “Oh god.” The man muttered to himself.

“…You know you don’t have to force yourself, if it’s too much for you.” Marinette looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

“Nope, nope. I’d already decided I’d do it.” Luka sucked in a huge breath. He pulled his phone out and began scrolling through something. The curiosity welling up within Adrien was becoming overwhelming. He was about to tell them to just spit it out already but then a really familiar tune started playing from Luka’s phone. Adrien felt all the blood rise up to his face. Oh wow. This was….a really embarrassing song. Even for him. This was the first time Luka refused to look at him while singing. Where were the suggestive smirks and winks? The man was always so smooth and self-assured when performing.

_“Y-you’re my everything…”_ Luka sang, his voice warbling. His hand was still on his face, as though he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Adrien and Marinette bit their lips, trying to hold back their laughter.

“Babe, please-” Marinette snickered.

“You don’t have to-” Adrien blurted.

“-THE SUN THAT SHINES ABOVE YOU MAKES THE BLUE BIRD SING” Luka stubbornly blasted out, although it sounded more like yelling than singing. He forced himself to stare at Adrien, but the latter just burst out laughing because the man’s eyes were blown wide, his face visibly red even in the dim light. His entire body was visibly shaking from trying to restrain himself.

“THE STAARS THAT TWINKLE WAY UP IN THE SKYYYYYY,” Marinette joined in, nudging Luka. He relaxed a little, and some of the embarrassment left his face. 

“-Tell me whyyyyyy,” Adrien sang, “I’m in loooove”. He was never much of a singer, and he was probably slightly off-key, but fuck it. He was with Luka and Marinette, there was no reason to feel self-conscious with them - not after he’d bared himself (both physically and) emotionally and they’d accepted him without the slightest hesitation. For once in his life, he felt accepted and loved. Oh wow, Adrien thought to himself. I think I love them.

I love them.

The song abruptly ceased, and when Adrien glanced up to see why, the expression on the other two’s faces suggested that he’d just said that thought out loud. Ugh, not again. He wanted to kick himself in the nuts.

“We love you too, Adrien.” Marinette beamed at him. The three of them exchanged meaningful looks. “I think we all know what this means.” She took Adrien’s hand and placed it on Luka’s. The blonde let out a soft gasp. “I love Luka with all my heart. He means the world to me. We’ve been through so much over the course of all these years, and I never thought that I would be so certain about who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Our love has only gotten stronger and stronger.” The intensity of her gaze both scared and thrilled him. “I’m trusting you to be there for him and love him in the same way I do - to be a part of this, a part of us.”

Adrien nodded, the words caught in his throat. He was too overwhelmed with emotions to speak coherently, but his grip on Luka’s hand was firm.

“Likewise,” Luka smiled at him. His eyes looked almost silver in the moonlight. “I fell in love with Marinette before I even really knew what love was. She was and still is the love of my life and the song in my heart that I can never forget. She is everything to me. Do you promise to treat her well and love her?” 

Adrien clasped his other hand around Marinette’s. He grinned and looked Luka in the eye. “I think that you and I would do a fantastic job as a team.” 

Luka laughed and they high-fived.

“Aaaaw, c’mere you guys!” Adrien swept the both of them into a hug, and his cheeks glowed when he felt their arms around him, reciprocating.

This is it, Adrien thought, my life can’t get any more perfect. 

But then the boat suddenly lurched violently to the side, tilting at a dangerous angle. The three of them crashed against the hull of the ship. Seawater slopped their way into the boat, soaking their clothes. The breath was knocked out of Adrien’s lungs and he was too stunned to react to what happened next. A single wave of unusual force and height rose up in the air, pulling with them a hunched figure that loomed above them, casting an ominous shadow all over the boat. He looked to be a….pirate of sorts? The harpoon in the old man’s hands was massive. 

“I’VE….FINALLY….FOUND. YOU.” His voice was low and raspy. “You will pay for what you’ve done.” A large bundle of ruined fishnets was clasped in his other hand. He waved them at them. Behind Adrien, Luka groaned in pain, having shouldered the worst of the impact. “IT IS I, CAPTAIN HOOKER-”

The three of them burst out laughing. Even Luka, who clutched at his sides in pain.

“I’m sorry,” Luka wiped a tear from his eye. “you’re called what now?”

“CAPTAIN HOOKER-”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA”

“HAHAHAHHAHAA You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I-IT’S WORDPLAY.” The akumatized villain began to sound defensive. “I’M A FISHERMAN, SO IT’S A PLAY ON THE PHRASE ‘HOOK, LINE AND SINKER.’”

“CAPTAIN HOOKER!” Adrien howled. “Shouldn’t those fishnets be on your legs?”

“AHAHAHAHA” Marinette’s laughter was almost like a scream at this point.

“OoOoooOOoooOOooh SHIT.” Luka wheezed. Adrien couldn’t tell if Luka was doubled over in pain or laughter.

The villain was growled and raised his harpoon menacingly. A wave began to rise up. The three of them watched in terror as it rose and rose, gradually passing even the tops of the masts of their boat. “One more word and I drown you all.”

Adrien’s heart fluttered in a panic. He glanced about frantically. There was nowhere to run or hide. They were surrounded by the ocean. There was no way he could transform himself without immediately outing his superhero identity. While Adrien was deliberating his choices of action, he missed the surreptitious glance Luka and Marinette exchanged. 

“HA!” Marinette yelled triumphantly, pointing behind the villain. “You’re doomed now! Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the way!”

The villain turned to the direction she was pointing at, and before Adrien had any time to sort through his confusion, Marinette yelled, “Luka, NOW!”

The taller male lunged towards a lever and activated it, and the sails which were previously only at half-mast, rolled down completely, knocking the villain square in the face. He lost his balance and fell from the wave, plummeting down into the sea. In the midst of all this chaos, Adrien spotted Marinette making an elegant dive into the water.

“MARINETTE!”

“Relax,” Luka placed a hand on his shoulder. “She has gone to get help. Until then…” he turned to face the Akumatized villain, his expression grave. “We have to fend for ourselves.”

Adrien nodded, even as frustration roared within him. HE could contact Ladybug, goddammit! But he couldn’t run off anywhere - he’d be leaving Luka alone to face the villain, andwho knew how long Marinette would take to find Ladybug? Did he really have a choice? If there was anyone he’d trust with his superhero identity, it’d be Luka and Marinette. 

“Luka, I have something to tell you.” 

“What is it, Adrien?”

“I, uh. Maybe it’s better if I show you.” From his periphery vision, he could see the waves beginning to unnaturally rise. The villain had regained his footing. He didn’t have time. “P-Plagg-”

A whirlwind seemed to sweep him up and the next thing he knew, him and Luka were standing inside the cabin.

“Don’t worry, I’m here.” Ladybug reassured. “Stay inside, where it’s safe. Until my partner arrives, I will hold him back.” 

Adrien was relieved, but began panicking when he realised that this made it even harder for him to transform. DAMMIT, YOUR PARTNER’S RIGHT HERE! He wanted to scream. He was now seated in close proximity to Luka. The two of them peered anxiously at the fight through the window. Ladybug looked like she needed help.

Fuck it. If he didn’t have a good excuse to leave, a crappy one would do. 

“SORRY LUKA, I REALLY HAVE TO USE THE TOILET!” Adrien busted out of the door into a sprint, not even daring to look Luka in the eye.

“Where are you going?! The toilet’s the other way-” Luka yelled after him, but Adrien pretended not to hear. Alright, he was out! But where could he hide? The boat rocked violently back and forth and he almost lost his footing. The villain hasn’t spotted him yet, but he surely would see the light flashing from his transformation if he did it here. Luka could as well. Dammit. Where else could he go? His mind suddenly flashed to Marinette diving off the boat.

Oh fuck no. 

He wasn’t even that great of a swimmer. But then he caught sight of Ladybug slipping on a puddle of seawater. Her yoyo lashed out just in time, enabling her to dodge a torrent of seawater that arced across the boat like a rainbow. That was a close call. His heart skipped a beat. He didn’t have a choice. Wordlessly and without any hesitation, he climbed onto the edge of the boat’s hull and jumped right off it. The water was freezing, and his clothes weighed him down a lot more than he thought it would. 

Nevertheless, he yelled in the water, “Plagg! Claws out!”

* * *

The battle was an arduous one, but Ladybug and Chat Noir finally ended it when the former, armed with a fire hydrant, found a way to swing herself around the masts and freeze the hands of Captain Hooker. By the time the miraculous ladybugs restored everything, fishing nets included (to the relief of Old Man Roberts), Adrien was exhausted. It was only through pure luck that Luka was distracted with steering the ship back to the harbour that he could bid goodbye to the man, and then sneak back onto the ship to retransform without him noticing. The both of them found Marinette waiting for them on shore. She crushed the both of them into the tightest embrace.

“What a way to end the night. Shall we head to your place for hot chocolate?” Marinette asked, turning to Luka. Luka nodded. 

“Yes, please.” Adrien couldn’t wait to rid himself of his drenched clothing and take a hot shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the three of them, all clad in Luka’s pyjamas, huddled together in the kitchen.

“Psst, Mari, can I-”

“Yes, yes. I know.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Extra marshmallows. What are you, ten?”

Adrien sighed contentedly. He was so relieved to be back here, safe. And with them. Marinette turned to hand Adrien his mug.

“Here you go, Adrien-” But then she tripped on a raised floorboard and the mug slipped from her fingers.

“CAREFUL-” Luka began, but Adrien dove and caught the mug just in time. He turned to grin at the both of them.

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

“That was an amazing save, Adrien!” Marinette beamed at him and helped him to his feet.

“Yes,” Luka raised his mug and the three of them clinked them together. He turned to face Adrien, his smile enigmatic as he continued, “one might even say your reflexes are rather catlike.”

Adrien almost dropped his mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to update more regularly.
> 
> Link to that really cringey romantic song I once heard on the radio and wanted Luka to perform and fail at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3AQSkO-e-


End file.
